Tu cálida familia
by Camila Rowel
Summary: Él es una padre soltero, joven y doctor, ella es una editora divorciada, hasta que se conoces y la química es increíble pero ¿podrán dejar sus miedos y hacerle caso a lo que les dice su corazón?.. Pasen y lean!
1. Chapter 1

Hoy era un sábado soleado y lindo en Forx, raro de verdad, venia de buscar unos papeles para ya cerrar mi divorcio con mi ex Jacob que mi abogada Heidi dijo que los necesitaría, estaba bien acompañada ya que tenía a mi perra Alma conmigo, era la más cariñosa de todas las perras eso si un poco bruta cuando se lo proponía pero era muy buena, su raza es Golden pero no me importo la raza cuando la encontré solo la adopte por sus ojitos que son tan tiernos casi irresistible. Estaba por llegar al complejo de casas donde vivía, era una cuadra con las mismas casas y yo me compre una porque era espaciosa, luminosa y sentía que encontré mi hogar, saque las llaves de mi bolsillo y en un descuido solté la correa de Alma ésta por supuesto aprovechó a correr y escaparse para esperarme en la puerta.

–Aaahhhh- escuche una vocecita y después un golpe, rápidamente pensé Alma. Cuando levante la vista vi a una pequeña hermosa, tenía un cabello cobrizo ondulado que caía por su cinturita y vestía un short de jean con una camisita roja pero lo peor era que estaba en el piso de la verada con su rodilla raspada y su carita llena de lágrimas, corrí lo más que pude y me sorprendí de no haberme caído.

–Hola princesa perdona a mi perra ella solo te quería saludar pero es muy bruta- ahí estaba mi perra con la cabeza gacha y chupándole su piernita – ¿Qué te parece si a ese raspón le ponemos una curita de Hello Kitty?- tenia esas curitas por mi sobrina Oriana que tenía cuatro años. La nena no me hablaba, saque la curita y se la puse.

–Me llamo Elizabeth Cullen pero solo dime Lizz y gracias…-

-Isabela Swan pero solo dime Bella, ¿Cuántos años tienes Lizz?-

-Guau las dos tenemos sobrenobres tengo 4 años, un placer bella soy tu nueva vecina, me encanta ésta curita- me reí internamente por lo de "sobrenobres" todavía era chiquita para pronunciar bien algunas letras.

-¡Lizz! ¿Qué te paso? ¿Estás bien?- dijo una voz aterciopelada. Cuando levante mi mirada hacia el me quede más inmóvil de lo que estaba, era el hombre más hermoso que vi en mi vida tenía el pelo cobrizo igual que Lizz y todo despeinado como si se hubiera peleado con el peine, era alto, flaco, y tenía un pecho marcado y unos brazos musculosos, su ojos eran de un profundo verde esmeralda, agarró a Lizz y la tuvo en brazos examinándola.

–Tranqui pa topecé con esta linda perita que me vino a saludar y la dueña de la perita Bella me vino a ayuda y me puso una curita de Kitty papá puedes creerlo mira- le dijo ella mostrándole la curita como si fuera una maravilla del mundo y yo me reí, eso hizo que él desviara la mirada hacia mí y me perdí en sus ojos, eran tan expresivos.

–Le pido perdón enserio mi perra Alma es así no lo hizo con una mala intención ell…- pero no me dejo seguir él me cortó.

–Hey nadie cometió un crimen ayudaste a mi hija y yo tengo que agradecer- dijo regalándome una sonrisa y yo sentí flaquear mis piernas- Y tutéame soy Edward Cullen tu nuevo vecino- me estrechó la mano y sentí como una corriente eléctrica recorría mi brazo, cuando lo mire estaba tan sorprendido como yo y supe que él también había sentido lo mismo- tienes una perra muy hermosa- dijo agachándose y acariciando a Alma ya que ésta estaba echada.

–Gracias Edward por cierto soy Isabela Swan per…-

-Peo solo dile Bella papá- dijo Lizz, genial hoy era el día de corten a Bella, – y Bella ¿porque tene curitas de Kitty?

-Tengo una sobrina de tu misma edad pueden llegar a ser muy buenas amigas, ¿Quieres que te la presente?- le pregunte esperando que me diga que sí.

-¡Po supesto que si Bella!, escullaste papi voy a tener una amiga, voy a sacar los juguete de las cajas pa, Adiós Bella- dijo dándome un beso en el cachete- adiós Alma- le acarició la cabeza y se fue corriendo, era una nena muy activa.

–Gracias por lo que hiciste por Lizz, no solo por la curita "fantástica" que le diste sino también por querer hacerle una amiga, es muy importante para ella- dijo con sinceridad.

–Ni que lo digas Edward lo hago porque Oriana, mi sobrina, y Lizz se van a llevar de maravilla tienen la misma edad-

-Espero que así sea Bella, ella necesita una amiga- vi en sus ojos como si estuviera en otro mundo pero volvió a instante- Alma es preciosa- dijo dándole más caricias a ella- bueno Bella ya debes pensar que somos unos vecinos cargosos, así que me voy a desempacar las cosas.

–No pienso que sean cargosos son muy amables y lindos- por Dios Bella ¿le dijiste lindo?, su esposa te va a matar- si necesitas algo llámame enserio no es molestia.

–Bueno Bella gracias si necesito algo ya sé a dónde ir- otra sonrisa hermosa- hasta luego Bella- dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla y otra descarga eléctrica apareció y él también lo notó- chau Alma.

Pero mi perra tenía otros planes, obvio.

–No- grité. Pero ya era demasiado tarde no llegue a agarrar la correa y Alma le saltó a Edward haciendo que él callera al piso de espaldas.

–Por Dios eres un peligro mortal- le dijo a Alma y yo no paraba de reírme estaba recostada en la pared y agarrándome la pansa- no te rías Bella estoy herido- dijo levantándose del suelo y agarrándose la espalda.

– ¿Tú también quieres una curita de Kitty?-

-¿Te crees muy graciosa no?-

–Edward perdón recién me conoces y debes pensar cualquier cosa de mí y…-

-Bella era chiste no me molesta me encantan los perros y más si son grandes como Alma, bueno voy a desempacar, chau-dijo dándose la vuelta y tenía la espalda muy marcada, por dios que sucede conmigo él tiene una hija y esposa, pero algo me llamó la atención a Jacob nunca le gustó Alma eso me dejo pensativa.

–Ven Alma ya causaste muchos problemas- dije abriendo la puerta de casa y después abrí la puerta que da al jardín. Esos ojos esmeraldas no podía pensar en él tiene una familia pero era imposible ignorar ese color hermoso, salí de mi pensamientos porque había sonado el timbre.

–Holaaaa ¿Cómo está la hermanita más hermosa?- dijo mi hermano entrando a mi casa.

–Hola Emmett, muy bien, si pasa y siéntete como en tu casa, y soy la más hermosa porque soy la única hermana que tienes bobo- dije con sarcasmo puro.

–Belli esta es como mi segunda casa, y gracias por el cumplido besadora de suelos- dijo el muy sinvergüenza de mi hermano.

–Oh muy gracioso y no me digas Belli-

-Hola tía Bella, pa no moeste a tía- dijo la luz de mis ojitos.

–Hola princesa de la tía, escucha tengo una vecinita de tu misma edad y podrían ser muy buenas amigas ¿quieres?

–SSIII tía prentamela quiero conocerla, o mejor le hago una tajetita y la invito a mi cumple- dijo Ori llena de emoción- ¡Pa! Dame la tajetita para la tía Bella y una nueva así se la doy a mi próxima mejor amiga-

-Ustedes las mujeres nunca se callan- lo golpeamos las dos en la cabeza a Emmett- yo no dije nada chicas mi mujer no me escucha asique a callar-

-¿Y Rose?- pregunte yo, era mi cuñada y por sobre todas las cosas mi mejor amiga.

–Fue a la oficina para los retoques de las modelos estiradas esas-

Me eche a reír.

–Pa las tajetitas- dijo tendiéndoselas- escribí una nueva dale- dijo Ori apurándolo.

–Hoy van a matarme- dijo mi hermano mientras su hija se le tiraba encima con una tarjetita y una lapicera- si definitivamente van a matarme, toma mi hermosa hija ya está-

-Genio ere el mejo papi del mundo, tía ¿poemos ir a darle la tajetita ahora?-

¿Sería apropiado ir ahora?

–Em no sé si sería lo mejor-

-Po favor tía- dijo asiéndome pucherito y ella sabía que no me podía resistir a esa carita.

–Ok, vamos-

Salimos y nos dirigimos al lado, era divertido porque ni dos pasos hicimos y Ori estaba emocionadísima, tocó timbre y esperamos a que alguien abriera la puerta.

–Hola- dijo una mujer bajita- soy Alice- me dio un beso a mí y a Ori- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Necesitas algo?- no era parecida a Lizz no podía ser su madre, sino más bien tenía rasgos parecidos a Edward.

–Hola Alice un gusto, soy Bella hoy conocí a Edward y a Lizz soy tu nueva vecina y le había dicho a Lizz que tenía una sobrina de su misma edad que podía ser grandes amigas, pero mi sobrina- dije señalando a Ori- no pudo con su genio y quiere conocerla ya y le trajo una invitación para su cumpleaños.

–Un placer Bella y Oriana es un nombre muy bonito, me encantaría ser tu vecina pero no es así eres la vecina de mi hermano- dijo riéndose y abrazándome- créeme seremos grandes amigas nosotras- ahora sé dónde Lizz había sacado su hiperactividad- Ori ven te muestro donde queda el cuarto de Lizz así la saludas, y tu Bella entra y la esperas no te voy a dejar en la puerta esperando mi hermano me ahorcaría y tendrías que vengar mi muerte- era una persona tan simpática. Nos miramos y no paramos de reír- ven Bella pasa ahora bajo voy a presentar a las princesitas, ven Ori-

-Si te sigo, etas muy linda y pequeñita ¿sabes?- dijo cortésmente mi sobrina.

–Solo are que escuche que soy linda- las perdí de vista ya que subieron la escalera.

–Alice tráeme un cuchillo- dijo una voz tan familiar para mí que provenía desde el jardín- y apúrate que no tengo todo el día y ya estoy empapado- ¿Cómo que estaba empapado? .Yo solo busque un cuchillo y me acerque.

–No soy Alice pero te lo traje igual- se sobresaltó al escucharme y se dio vuelta al instante, tenía el pelo mojado que lo hacía ver más sexy y su remera estaba toda mojada y se le pegaba al cuerpo- toma- le tendí el cuchillo- seguía con su mirada de sorpresa- estoy aquí porque le conté mi sobrina Oriana de Lizz, quiso conocerla e invitarla a su cumpleaños entonces vine a acercarla, Alice me abrió y ahora estoy aquí- él me miró y agarró el cuchillo.

–Bella no era necesario que le digas a tu sobrina que la invite a su cumpleaños ni siquiera se conocen- dijo volviendo a su labor con la canilla.

Eso si me molestó un poco – Edward no le dije nada a Oriana ella lo hizo porque lo quiso así, me voy, suerte con la canilla y ojala que te gane en el pelea pero veo que ya te está ganando por nocaut- me di la vuelta y me dirigí a la escalera para llamar a Ori, pero algo me sujeto del brazo y me lo impidió, las corrientes eléctricas pasaron por mi brazo y supe que él me agarraba.

–Perdón Bella eso fue descortés, es que me pone molesto que me gane una canilla- dijo mirándome a los ojos, justo bajaban Ori y Lizz riendo y agarradas de las manos eran tan bonitas juntas.

–Hola seño Cullen soy Oriana Mccarty la nueva mejo amiga de Lizz- dijo muy respetuosa Oriana, Edward río por su formalidad y se agachó para ponerse a su altura.

–Hola Oriana soy Edward no señor Cullen – dijo dándole un besito en un mejilla, por un momento quise ser Ori pero que estaba diciendo este hombre tenía efecto en mí y también tenía una familia.

–Bueno niñas despídanse así nos vamos, sino tu padre va a destruir mi casa Ori-

-Chau Lizz y no faltes a mi cumple, Edwud- con Edward nos miramos y sonreímos por como Ori lo había llamado, mi sobrina tenía un gran problema con la R, ellas se abrazaron y le dio un beso a Edward.

–Chau Lizz- y le di un sonoro beso- chau Edward- a él también le di un beso pero no sonoro y tenía un olor increíble a jabón era tan fresco- déjale un beso a tu hermana de mi parte-

-Chau Bella y déjale un beso a la bestia de animal que tienes- dijo él partido en risas y abriéndome la puerta.

–Déjale un beso a la canilla de mi parte por ser la ganadora- dije ahora yo riéndome y él bufando, agarre la manito de Ori y entramos a mi casa.

–Listo ¿mejores amigas?- dijo burlándose de su hija mi hermano que podría llegar a ser tan molesto a veces, Ori le sacó la lengua- bueno despidámonos de Belli hija así vamos a buscar a mamá- dijo dándome un abrazo oso y dándome vueltas- Y Belli mañana venimos los tres a comer acá has algo rico ¿sí?- dijo asiendo un puchero

–Claro hermano los espero- me encantaba que seamos tan unidos.

-Chau tía gacias por pesentame a Lizz- la bese a mi sobrinita.

Cuando estábamos en la vereda despidiéndonos otra vez vimos a Edward queriendo bajar de una camioneta un mueble grande el solo.

–Miá papi ese es el papá de Lizz-

Mi hermano corrió hasta donde estaba Edward.

–Hola hombre soy Emmett el hermano de Bella y el papá de la mejor amiga de tu hija- dijo Emmett riendo y Edward también empezó a reír estrechándose las manos – te ayudo no creo que puedas solo-

-Hola Emmett, si las tendrías que ver en mi casa agarradas de las manos espero que se lleven bien- mi hermano solo asintió- y tu ayuda sería muy útil ya que mi cuñado está de viaje y no pudo ayudarme, gracias de verdad.

–Ni agradezcas vamos-

No presté más atención a su conversación porque mi a mí lado mi sobrina me jalaba la mano para hablarme.

–Tía ¿es muy lindo el papá de Lizz no?-

-Si Ori es muy amable y atento se ve desde lejos que es un buen padre-

-Yo no dije eso tía yo te pegunte si ea lindo- ¿A dónde quería llegar ésta niña?

–Si Ori es lindo, ¿pero porque me preguntas eso a mí?-

-Poque se te cae la baba cada vez que lo ves y a él también- ok esto no me lo esperaba y menos de una niña de cuatro años.

–Estas desvariando-

-Bueno nos vamos- dijo mi hermano interrumpiéndonos- y ya sabes Belli mañana venimos, chau- dijeron los dos a coro saludándome de lejos con sus manos.

Me fije si Alma estaba bien y le serví comida, me fije la hora, eran las ocho y media me acosté, me puse a leer mi libro favorito "Cumbres Barrancosas" y me quede profundamente y felizmente dormida.


	2. Amigos

Cuando abrí los ojos eran las nueve de la mañana y obviamente mi alarma era la que me había despertado, me vestí con un jean, una camiseta azul manda tres cuarto y mi campera de cuero negra ya que garuaba, muy propio de Forx, me dirigí hacia el supermercado y cuando salí mire a la casa de los Cullen no sé porque pensaba tanto en ellos dos principalmente en Edward ¿Dónde estaba su mujer? ¿Por qué no aparecía ni para ver a su hija? . Llene el carrito con lo que hacía falta para la cena iba a hacer ravioles con una salsa roja liviana, cuando tuve todo lo necesario pague y me fui a mi casa, entre guarde todas las cosas en su lugar le abrí a Alma para que entrara y no se mojara tanto de paso me hacía compañía, me puse a cocinar y parece que mi lado torpe me extrañaba porque resbale con una de las bolsas del súper que estaba en el piso y caí al suelo, me levante bufando y seguí con lo mío mientras hacía los ravioles me sorprendió que ya no pensara en Jake al principio me shoqueo el divorcio pero entendí que era lo mejor yo no quería tener hijos tenía veinticuatro años y él por supuesto que quería y así fue me termine separando y supe que deje de pensar en Jake cuando mis nuevos vecinos aparecieron.

–Belli ábrenos- gritó mi hermano.

–Emmett existe el timbre- escuche como mi cuñada lo regañaba.

–Aja te etaron- dijo mi sobrina. Abrí la puerta y ahí estaban los tres mi cuñada riendo, mi sobrina sacándole la lengua al padre y mi hermano no estaba peor él también le sacaba la lengua mientras le hacía caras raras.

–Por fin hermanita- dijo entrando sin más.

–Si hermano hola para ti también- dije haciéndome la enfadada.

–Si nos vimos ayer Belli pero yo sé que soy tan sexy e irresistible que todos quieren saludarme- Mi cuñada le pegó en el brazo.

–Más vale que las que te saluden no te crean sexy- dijo ella enojada- hola Bella- dijo abrazándome- ayer no pude venir me tendrás que contar acerca de Lizz y Edward- la mire sorprendida- mi hija no para de hablar de Lizz y mi marido no para de hablar de Edward- las dos nos reímos.

-Tía a mí no me saludas- dijo Ori con carita triste.

-Si mi sobrinita hermosa- y le di un gran beso y abrazo.

-Bella vamos a la cocina así te ayudo, ¿voy poniendo la mesa?- dijo amablemente mi cuñada.

Nos dirigimos a la cocina y yo estaba esperando que hirviera el agua donde estaban los ravioles mientras revolvía la salsa, Rose estaba sacando los platos para armar la mesa.

-Bella mi hija no para de hablar de Lizz, ¿es una nena muy buena no?- dijo preocupada.

-Si Rose las tendrías que ver, por solo haberse visto un día parece que se conocieran de toda la vida como nosotras- dije recordando cómo se despidieron en la casa de mi vecino.

-Me alegro tanto Bella ella no está acostumbrada a socializar con los demás por eso me llamó la atención, y dime ¿quién es Edward?- dijo curiosamente.

-Si es bueno que sean amigas, Edward es el papá de Lizz y mi vecino.- ella me miro como si no estaría conforme con mi respuesta.

-Ay Bella más data ¿es lindo? ¿Está solo? ¿Cómo te calló?-

-Rose esas son muchas preguntas, es lindo, por lo que vi ayer esta solo pero tiene una hermana, me calló muy bien, y se lleva muy bien con Alma- dije pensando en las caricias que le daba Edward a mi perra.

-Te gusta- dijo sin pelitos en la lengua pero así era mi amiga.

-No Rose no empieces recién lo conocí ayer, no me gusta-

-No era una pregunta Bella, que importa cuando lo conoces el día que vi a Emmett por primera vez me enamore perdidamente de él y ahora estamos más que juntos-

-Rose no cre…-

-Pa no bajaste el helado del auto- le dijo mi sobrina desde el comedor a su papá.

-Uuh el helado- dijo Emmett y después escuchamos abrirse la puerta.

-Y dime papi con que piensas abir el auto si las llaves están en ariba de la mesa-

En la cocina con Rose no parábamos de reírnos.

-Hija eres muy inteligente, con permisito me voy a buscar el helado-

-¿Y ustedes de que se ríen?- dijo mi sobrina entrando en la cocina.

-No importa mi amor toma ayuda a mami y lleva estos dos vasos para la mesa.

Emmett trajo el helado y lo puso en la heladera, mientras las chicas ponían la mesa y yo colaba los ravioles y los ponía en una fuente junto con la salsa, los puse arriba de la mesa del comedor, nos sentamos todos a comer como la familia que éramos, comimos entre risas y comentarios de cómo había sido la semana de todos. Rose estaba por servir el postre.

-¿Puedo invitar a Lizz a comer helado con nosotros pa?- Emmett me miró esperando mi aprobación yo solo asentí como me iba a molestar tener a la princesita de mi vecino en mi casa.

-Ponte la campera, que vamos a buscar a Lizz- dijo mi hermano muy animado y supe que a él también le alegraba que su hija tenía una amiga de verdad, una amistad como la de él con Benjamín, ellos siempre desde jardín fueron muy amigos y son porque desde que se conocieron nunca se alejaron, Benjamín era el padrino de Lizz y yo su madrina y se me ocurrió invitar a Benja para que venga a tomar un café con nosotros más tarde.

-Vengan pasen chicos- dijo mi hermano abriendo la puerta principal, pero como que ¿pasen? La puerta se abrió del todo y vi a Lizz junto con Ori y atrás estaban Emmett junto a Edward.

-Hermanita Belli no te molesta ¿no?-

-Obvio que no Emmett-

Edward estaba muerto de risa

-¿Y tú de que te reís?-

-Hola Bella si yo también estoy bien- dijo acercándose a mí para saludarme- ¿Belli?- nunca pensé que tendría que preocuparme por ese apodo, me puse muy colorada.

-Emmett te voy a matar-

Ahora ellos dos estaban riendo sin parar.

-Hola Bella- dijo unos ojitos caramelo mirándome junto con una sonrisa.

-Hola Lizz, ¿Cómo estás?- dije abrazándola mientras la levantaba del suelo y la sentaba en la mesa para sacarle la campera.

-Muy bien Bella- dijo estirando los brazos para facilitarme el trabajo- te etrañe mucho, tía Alii dice que te manda saludos- no me dio tiempo a responder porque cuando la deje en el piso se fue junto a Ori a jugar sobre la alfombra de la sala, cuando me di vuelta Emmett no estaba, supuse que estaba en la cocina junto a Rose para servir el helado y Edward me miraba atentamente.

-Gracias por eso que hiciste con Lizz- supuse que se refería a que le saque la campera.

-Edward no agradezcas, no te molesta que lo haya hecho ¿no?-

-Claro que no Bella-

-Edward te presento a mi esposa Rosalie- dijo poniéndose justo en frente de Edward para presentarlos mejor- amor él es Edward-

-Un gusto Edward desde ayer eh escuchado hablar mucho de ti- dijo saludándolo- ¡qué joven eres!- y ahí estaba la Rose que yo conocía sin pelos en la lengua, y ¿Edward se estaba sonrojando? Qué lindo era.

-Igualmente Rosalie, y si algo joven estoy creo tengo 22 años- eso no me lo esperaba era menor que yo y tuvo a Lizz muy joven, genial Bella aparte de babosa eres pedófila.

-Sí que eres joven, tienes una hija preciosa- dijo mi cuñada mirando a Lizz.

-Hija- dijo Edward llamándola- ella es Rosalie la mamá de Ori-

-Hola Rosalie-dijo Lizz

-Hola Lizz un gusto y solo dime Rose-

Lizz daba saltitos- ya somos tres las que teneos sobrenobes- dijo yendo de nuevo a la alfombra.

-Tienes una hija hermosa Edward de verdad- dijo mi amiga.

-Gracias Rosal…-

-Solo Rose- le corrigió ella.

-Gracias Rose-

-Bueno comamos el helado sino se derrite- dijo Emmett, todos nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos lugares.

-Ven Edward siéntate en donde te sientas más cómodo- dije yo invitándolo a que se siente en la mesa, él se sentó al lado mío.

Rose nos repartió las compoteras y les fue a llevar helado a las niñas.

-Emmett invite a Benjamín para que venga en una hora maso menos- mi hermano puso una sonrisa grandísima mientras Edward me mira con el ceño fruncido ¿hice algo que le molestara?

-Eso es buenísimo hermanita- pero el celular de Edward sonó y no le pude contestar.

-Hola- dijo atendiendo- ¿me escuchas?- él esperó- ¿puedo salir afuera?- me preguntó a mí- ¡espera Alice!- eso fue para el teléfono-

-Si Edward la puerta es corrediza- pero olvide un lindo detalle, Alma.

-Espera Edwa…- y escuché un golpe fui hasta la puerta que daba al jardín y vi a Edward sentado en el pasto y Alma le lamía la cara, me quede viéndolos, él ni siquiera se había molestado con ella.

-Alice no me apures tengo la perra de Bella encima de mí y el culo mojado porque me caí en el pasto, me alegra mucho que hayas encontrado una bacante justo ahí para Lizz…-

Decidí darle privacidad no quería escuchar su conversación a escondidas y él podía arreglarse bien con Alma.

-Es lindo de verdad- dijo Rose.

-Em si creo que si Rose- dije volviéndome a sentar.

-¿Bella puedes venir un segundo?- me llamó Edward

-¿Pasa algo?

-Yo solo quería ver si podía dejar a Lizz un rato acá porque no va querer separarse de Ori tan rápido y mi hermana con su esposo están viniendo para mi casa-

Se me vino una idea a la mente.

-¿Tienen que hacer algo importante vos y tu hermana?-

-No, solo me venían a visitar-

-Porque no les decís que vengan para acá, a mí no me molesta en absoluto y así podrán ver a también a Lizz-

-¿Enserio Bella?- dijo mirándome con una sonrisa torcida y absolutamente supe que era mi favorita.

-Si Edward enserio llámala y dile que venga a mi casa-

-Gracias- dijo acercándose a mí y dándome un abrazo, ese olor tan característico de él- yo perdón- dijo nervioso- suelo ser impulsivo per…-

-Cállate Edward- me miró sorprendido- ¿Cuántas veces me vas a pedir perdón?-

Se empezó a reír y era tan hermoso cuando reía de esa manera tan suya- Nunca ninguna mujer me calló excepto mi mamá, ella si me callaba y me sacaba el auto seguido- ahora era mi turno de reír.

-Entonces me imagino que era un adolescente revoltoso señor Cullen-

-Algo así señorita Swan-

Escuchamos el timbre.

-Ve a abrir yo llamo a Alice-

Fui corriendo hacia la puerta mientras Rose estaba sentada encima de Emmett besándose desaforadamente- Por dios hay niñas en la otra sala y el timbre suena-

-Perdón- dijeron los dos a la misma vez.

Agarre las llaves y abrí la puerta.

-Hola patosa- dijo Benjamín dándome vueltas en el aire.

-Déjame en el suelo ahora- dije con voz autoritaria como cuando le hablaba a Alma-

-Yo no soy tu perra flacucha-dijo dándome más vueltas-

-En el suelo dije- cuando me bajo Edward estaba recostado contra la pared observándonos con cara de molestia.

-Al fin sales de la puerta- dijo la esposa de Benja- Hola Bella- dijo abrazándome.

-Hola Tia- saltamos las dos abrazadas mientras se nos unía Rose y vi que Emmett estaba presentando a Edward con Benjamín y su cara volvía a ser de felicidad, vinieron las niñas y se unieron a ellos-Tia ven te presento a mi vecino Edward y a su hija Lizz- todos nos saludamos y nos sentamos en la mesa, Benja y Tia trajeron una tarta de frutilla y yo fui a hacer el café para todos y para mis princesas les aria una leche con chocolate.

-¿Te ayudo en algo Bella?-

Me asuste e incline la pava con agua hirviendo y me la volqué en el brazo y la mano, gemí por el dolor.

-Bella dame la mano- dijo Edward abriendo la canilla, yo lo obedecí y él puso mi mano y brazo bajo el agua helada yo trate de apartarla por lo frío que estaba- no Bella dejá la mano ahí no la puedes sacar quédate así ahora vengo- me miró a los ojos y supo que algo tramaba- y no la saques porque voy a saber si lo haces-

Salió corriendo de la cocina y escuche abrirse la puerta principal pero no la escuche cerrarse eso me tranquilizo porque yo sabía que volvería, después de dos minutos la escuche cerrarse y los pasos de alguien acercándose y yo sabía quién era ese alguien.

-Bien Bella me hiciste caso, ¿dónde hay un repasador?-

-En el primer cajón que está al lado de tu pierna-

-Bien Bella saca el brazo del agua- otra vez lo obedecí, él mojo el repasador y lo escurrió y lo envolvió en mi brazo- esperemos unos minutos y te saco el trapo y te pongo ésta pomada es especial para éste tipo de quemaduras te la vas a poner antes de ir a dormir y cuando te despiertes antes de vestirte por cinco días, te lo revisare también en cinco días y vemos como se recupera tu quemadura- dijo ¿en un tono profesional?

-Hablas como doctor Edward-

-Soy doctor Bella, vas bien cirujano de niños pero primero tienes que ser médico, después te especializas- lo miré en la boca abierta.

-Eres muy joven- lo acuse.

-A veces la vida te hace crecer de golpe Bella y ese fue mi caso-

-Por Lizz- no era una pregunta se lo afirme.

-Si por Lizz pero no me arrepiento de nada Bella yo la amo y siempre la voy a amar- dijo con ojos llenos de amor y yo seguía con la boca abierta- ¿De qué te sorprendes Bella? ¿ De qué trabajas?- preguntó.

-Eres muy joven para ser doctor, eres más joven que yo Edward, soy editora en la empresa el Atril-

-Mi papá Carlisle es el presidente del hospital general de Forx, yo empecé a estudiar desde los quince pero no seguí estudiando y empecé a hacer la residencia cuando supe que Lizz venía, tuve suerte de ser el hijo del presidente por eso y por mi hija la gente fue muy cruel conmigo, no es tu caso, pero yo me esforcé en todo y soy doctor con título- dijo explicándome tranquilo- Es un muy lindo empleo Bella y más trabajar para una tan reconocida empresa, ¿Cuántos años tienes?-pregunto con curiosidad.

-No me caben dudas de que eres un doctor con todas las letras Edward y la gente es muy cruel a veces, yo no soy quien para juzgar a nadie- ahora venía la verdad- tengo veinticinco- lo solté.

-Bella nos llevamos tres años cual es el crimen, porque yo no le veo problema, es placentero que sean mayor que yo-

Mi cara se puso totalmente roja, ¿escuche bien? Edward dije que era placentero que sea mayor. Él empezó a ponerme la pomada.

-Es lindo cuando te sonrojas y yo te advertí que era impulsivo a veces- ok ahora era un tomate y me salvó el timbre- listo- dijo haciendo referencia a mi brazo- seguro es mi hermana.

-Si es la única que falta- dije saliendo de la cocina, me baje la manga de la campera para que nadie notara mi brazo.

-La única que falta para que tu casa estalle-dijo graciosamente.

Abrí la puerta ahí estaba ella, era pequeña como siempre y hoy tenía el cabello corto, las puntas estaban en todas direcciones era de un color chocolate y vestía como una diseñadora de modas al lado de ella estaba un hombre alto, ella le llegaba hasta el hombro, él era rubio, el pelo lo tenía con ondas era alto pero no tanto como Edward y se le podía definir como un flacucho pero era lindo.

-Hola Alice, pasa- dije amablemente.

-Hola Bella- dijo abrazándome efusivamente- te presento a mi marido Jasper.

-Encantado Bella- dijo saludándome- gracias por recibirnos-

-Un placer Jasper, no es nada- dije abriéndoles paso para que entren.

-Hermano- dijo Jasper dirigiéndose a Edward y los dos se abrazaron.

-Ei es mi hermano, asique un abracito para mi Ed- dijo Alice.

-Ven aquí duende-

-Claro Eddie-

No pude con la risa y los tres que estaban abrazados me miraron.

-¿Eddie?-dije riéndome y Alice se me unió.

-Te juro que te dejo viudo- le dijo Edward a Jasper.

-¿No nos presentas Eddie?- dijo Emmett divertido mientras Rose lo daba un codazo- ¿ahora que hice amor?-

-No me digas así Emmett, él es Jasper mi cuñado, y la bajita de allí es mi hermana Alice- ella lo miro feo.

-Chicos ellos son Emmett, Rosalie, Benjamín y Tia- dijo él señalando a cada uno-

Las chicas estábamos hablando y la verdad que Alice y Rose ya habían quedado para salir de compras, Tia era más reservaba más tímida como yo pero con éstas dos bombas juntas no se podía ser tímida, no estaba prestando atención a la conversación asique me di vuelta y vi a los chicos hablando de pie, mi hermano le pasaba un brazo por los hombros a Edward, Benjamín apoyaba un codo el Jasper parecía que se llevarían muy bien, cuando me di cuenta que Edward me estaba mirando como yo a él, me sonrió de lado, yo me puse colorada y le devolví la sonrisa.

-Bella… Bella… ¡Bella!- escuche que gritaban tres mujeres juntas a la vez-

-¿Eu porque gritan?- les dije a las tres retándolas.

-Tierra a Bella- dijo Alice.

-¿Dónde estabas Bella?, tres veces te llamamos- explico Tia mientras Rosalie me miraba divertida, yo sabía que ella me avía descubierto.

-Em en ningún lugar creo- dije no tan convencida- ¿Qué querían?-

- Quería ver a Lizz y Ori- dijo Alice

-Si Alice ven- dije yendo a la sala, fuimos hablando de cosas sin sentidos y era sorprendente lo rápido que hablaba esta mujer.

-Tía Alii- grito Lizz.

-Hola lindura- se saludaron y Ori las miraba desde lejos como si no supiera que hacer.

-¿Y tú? No vienes a saludar a tía Alli- dijo ella.

-Peo no eres mi tía- dijo Ori.

-Yo puedo ser tu tía postiza solo si tú quieres- los ojitos de mi sobrina se iluminaron.

-Di que si- la animo Lizz.

-Po supueto- dijo Ori yendo a abrazar a Alice y ella la agarraba en brazos.

-Tengo a alguien para presentarte, es mi marido ¿lo quieres conocer?- le pregunto Alice, mi sobrina solo asintió- ¿vamos Lizz?-

Ella solo asintió y estiró sus bracitos hacia mí y esa era una invitación imposible de negar entonces le hice upa y salimos las cuatro para el comedor mientras Alice me daba una sonrisa, Lizz ni bien vio a Edward estiro sus brazos hacia él, yo se la di y se fundieron en un tierno abrazo.

-Es raro que a Edward no le moleste que le hagas upa a Lizz- dije Alice en mi oído.

-¿Por qué?-

-Él siempre fue muy protector con Lizz porque muchas personas lastimaron a Edward y veían a Lizz como un monstruo que vino a arruinar la vida de mi hermano y eso fue muy duro para toda la familia-

-Alice en mi presencia nunca más digas que Lizz es un monstruo ¿ok?- le dije enfadada, ¿qué le había pasado a este hombre para que Alice me dijera esto?

-Entendido mi capitana- dijo ella- hermano ya hable bien con la directora del jardín Anyelina y dijo que la va a poner en sala roja obviamente ya le compre el guardapolvo los zapatos y mucha ropa- dijo emocionada y yo rodé los ojos.

-Gracias hermana-dijo Edward mientras le daba un beso en el cachete a Lizz.

-¿Papi omo se llama mi jardi?- dijo su hija.

-Acuarelas amor- me quede pensativa porque ese era el jardín de Ori.

-Auarelas- repitió ella.

- Ya te va a salir amor- le dijo consolándola.

-Edwud- lo llamó mi sobrina.

-¿Qué Ori?- dijo agarrándole su manito.

-Ese es mi jadín tambié-

Edward la subió a upa sosteniendo a Lizz de un brazo y a Ori del otro.

-¿Y a que salita vas princesa?-

-Tonto Edwud la saita de cuato año son saita roja-

-¿Entonces se dieron cuenta que van a ir al jardín juntas?-

-SSSSIIIIII- gritaron las dos agarrándose de las manitos y agitándolas.

-¿Papi nos bajas?- dijo Lizz.

-Umm lo voy a pensar- las dos niñas lo miraron mal- con una condición-

-¿Cuál Edwud?-

-Que me den un doble beso muy muy muy grande y me abracen a la vez-

Las chicas rieron y yo aproveche a sacar mi celular y tener la cámara lista, apunte a ellos y las niñas agarraron su cuello y le dieron un beso grande como él quería, era tan buen padre y no solo con Lizz también era bueno con Ori.

-Papi se pone celoso- dijo Emmett cruzado de brazos, Edward bajo a Ori y ella salió corriendo y se tiró encima de su papá después la siguió Lizz.

-Pa vamo a i al jadin junta- dijo Ori.

-Eso es genial chicas-

-Bella la baba- dijo mi tan querida amiga Rose- él es tan bueno con las niñas y es tan joven pero es un detalle tan menor cuando ves cómo es-

-Si Rose no lo juzgo, no se la historia pero nunca lo juzgaría- mire a Alice y Jasper que se había unido a Emmett, Ori y Lizz- la hermana me cae muy bien-

-Ya lo creo Bella es un amor vamos a ir de compras y todo será fantástico, ¿te contó que es diseñadora? Y estuvimos hablando para que me cambie a su empresa para trabajar como fotógrafa para ella-

La mire sorprendida- Eso es fantástico Rose, en ese trabajo no te trataban bien y tampoco te pagaban bien, y ya me la veía venir que algo con la moda tenía-

-Lo sé Bella pero yo no quiero molestarla, Jazz es abogado y él me ara la transferencia por si las cosas se ponen feas, ya sabes estoy a media campaña, y Emmett está con las clases de educación física en el jardín- dijo ella preocupada.

-Rose yo te puedo ayudar, puedo ir a buscar a Ori al jardín cuando lo necesites o la puedo alcanzar hasta tu casa también- me ofrecí no por obligación sino por gusto, siempre que tenga tiempo para mi familia los voy a ayudar en todo lo posible.

-Gracias Bella y volviendo al tema estás loca por un menor-

-Basta Rose porque me enojaré- le dije ya cansada.

-Espero que cuando te des cuenta no sea demasiado tarde amiga-

Las palabras de Rose retumbaban en mi cabeza y solo aparecía Edward en mi mente ¿porque un extraño se volvió tanto para mí?, no solo él sino los Cullen en general pero él tenía un poder mucho mayor que cualquier otro y me hacía sentir bastante vulnerable, al poco tiempo de mi conversación con Rose se fueron Benjamín y Tia a su casa mientras Emmett y Edward ordenaban la mesa, se había formado un gran grupo entre nosotros era como si siempre hubiéramos sido amigos, y las niñas no pararos de jugar ni un minuto eran tan bonitas juntas y Rose jugando con ellas era una escena muy linda, mi amiga era una gran madre, sonó el timbre, ¿Quién podía ser? Yo no esperaba a nadie.

-¿Ed puedes abrir? Bella y mi Rose están jugando con las "mejores amigas"- ya ni me preocupe de abrir la puerta pero igual me quede en el marco de la sala.

-Claro- dijo mi joven vecino- Hola ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?-

-¿Esta Isabela?- oh no tierra trágame ahora, era Jacob.

-Hola ¿Cómo estás? ¿Está bonito el día no?- dijo Edward sarcástico era tan respetuoso.

-Mira yo te pregunte algo y quiero que me respondas ¿esta Isabela? Y más vale que hagas lo que te digo pendejo- ¿Qué carajos le pasaba a Jacob?

Salí de donde estaba y me preparé para encarar a Jacob.

-Por fin mujer, necesito hablar contigo a solas-dijo refiriéndose a Edward sin ninguna sutileza.

-Me buscabas acá estoy, pero no le hablas a nadie más así, ésta es mi casa y en mi casa nadie da órdenes a nadie y menos venir con ese tupe a exigir y tratar a alguien que ni conoces mal, y otra cosita Jacob no quiero hablar con vos asique date la vuelta y sal por donde viniste, no querías el divorcio bueno ya lo tienes ya firme hace rato y vos también yo no me voy a echar para atrás no quiero que me busques- Jacob me miraba sorprendido y antes de que hablara yo lo corte- ah me olvidaba pídele disculpas a Edward por lo que dijiste- él me miro con el ceño fruncido por la molestia que le ocasionaba pedir disculpas si lo sabré yo.

-Bella yo estoy acostumbrado no tie…- dijo Edward con su aterciopelada voz.

-Edward fue muy maleducado que diga lo que te mereces por lo menos- le dije a él, me gire a Jacob- ¿Y? escucho-

-Disculpa por los tratos niño- dijo él devuelta ofensivamente.

-Perdón señor pero ya nos dimos cuenta quien tuvo una actitud de niño aquí y precisamente no soy yo- contraataco Edward.

-¿Cómo dices?- le recrimino Jacob, esto ya se estaba yendo de las manos.

-Jacob vete ahora y no vuelvas, si nos tendremos que ver va a ser en un juzgado o junto con nuestros abogados ¿ok?, que termine lindo tu día- y le cerré la puerta en su nariz.

-Disculpa Ed- le dije sinceramente, él me miraba desconcertado.

-Tú no eres la que tiene que pedir disculpas, pero como alguien como tu termino casada con un perro como el- preguntó.

-Errores de la vida, ¿perro? Si ni con Alma se llevaba bien- me empecé a reír y él me siguió.

-¿Todo bien? ¿Quién era hermanita?-preguntó preocupado mi hermano.

-Jacob-

-¿Qué? Descarado es por aparecerse aquí-

-Ya está Emmett- le dijo Edward.

-Me alegro que lo despacharas amigo- dijo dando su mejor sonrisa- ah hermanita mañana yo retiro a Ori, vos la retiras el martes ¿podes?-

-Si Emmett para mí no es problema-

-Lamento interrumpir pero ya me voy a casa- dijo Edward poniéndole el abrigo a una muy sonriente Lizz.

-Claro Edward vuelve cuando quieras y para ti también va eso princesa- les dije a ellos.

-Si Bella gratias- dijo Lizz- Chau oso- le dijo a mi hermano.

-Gracias Bella adiós- dijo Edward despidiéndose de todos y dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Cerré de nuevo la puerta y volví a la cocina con mi hermano.

-Es un muy buen hombre- dijo él haciendo referencia a Edward.

-Así parece hermano, principalmente es un muy buen padre y te das cuenta de eso por lejos-

-Tienes razón, me pregunto cómo habrá sido su historia, pero con el paso del tiempo me lo contará-

-Es complicado pienso yo, pero vamos a poyarlo y dejar que decida el solo-

-Si Belli- otra vez ese apodo molesto- ya lo considero mi amigo, ¿viste como es con Ori? La trata como si fuera frágil-

Me vino a la mente su profesión era tan hermoso y me lo imaginé con la ropa de medico Bella desvíate del tema.

-¿Nos vamos a amor? Ya es tarde y mañana volvemos a la rutina-dijo Rose.

-Si Rose vamos ¿le pones el abrigo a Ori?- le dijo tiernamente mi hermano.

Y así es como se fueron de mi casa, decidí ir a pasear a Alma ya que no había estado con ella en todo el día y la extrañaba demasiado. Le puse su correa y salimos, lo primero que hice al salir fue mirar la casa de mi nuevo vecino pero decidí no pensar en él solo en la linda perra que caminaba al lado mío hasta que mi celular sonó.

-Hola- dije sin mirar el identificador de llamas.

-¿Cómo que hola? No llamas hace dos día ¿Dónde te metiste?-

-Exacto mama solo dos días no seas exagerada ¿Cómo estás?-

-Aprende de tu hermano que me llama todos los días, estoy bien ¿y tú hija? Espero vernos pronto- me dijo con voz triste.

-Emmett te llama porque es un mamero que nunca se pudo desprender de tu tet...-

-Isabela Swan ni te atrevas a decirlo- me retó.

-Perdón mamá, ¿y papá?-

-Está trabajando todavía una complicación en Port Ángeles-

Mi papa era policía.

-Pobre seguro que va a venir cansado, y mamá ¿qué te parece si mañana te llamo para arreglar un día así cenamos todos juntos?- le ofrecí

-Claro hija, espero tu llamado eh y no desaparezcas-

-No lo are mamá le dejas mis saludos a papá-

-Si hija yo le diré besos-

Con esto último corte, fui a una plaza que estaba a seis cuadras de mi casa, yo me senté en un banco y deje que Alma paseara libremente ya que no había mucha gente. Pensé en Jacob ¿para qué me buscaba ahora? ¿Para qué quería hablar? No es que me importara pero me sacaba de mis casillas siempre con ese aire tan elevado y egocéntrico un perro cualquiera como diría Edward y ahí estaba él otra vez apareciendo en mi mente, pero quien era Jake para venir a hablar mal de alguien que ni siquiera conocía a Edward podía ser joven eso lo acepto pero era más maduro y caballeroso que cualquier hombre al que conocí el término "pendejo" no era para él y me enfureció tanto que lo llamara así no quería que nadie lo juzgara él era una buena persona creía y con el tiempo sé que eso sería una afirmación. Empezó a hacer frío y decidí irme a casa ya era tarde y había tenido un día movido, llegamos y deje a Alma adentro conmigo no quería que mi perra pasara frío, sonó el teléfono y otra vez atendí sin mirar el identificador.

-Hola- dije ya cansada.

-Bella quiero hablar contigo- dijo la voz de Jake- me comporte mal con el cobrizo ese yo solo quiero hablar-

-Lo lamente Jacob yo no quiero hablar y seguís tratando mal a la gente- dije por el término que utilizó hacia Edward.

-Pero él fue el maleducado- se defendió.

-Jacob yo escuche todo asique ni te esfuerces en negar que vos fuiste el único chiquilín Edward tiene razón, no quiero hablar enserio Jake adiós- dije cortando sin más.

No quería escuchar una respuesta después de que me trato como una basura no lo iba a dejar entrar de nuevo. Me puse mi pijama y me acosté en mi cama solo quería dormir ya que mañana me levantaría temprano para ir a la empresa, tenía un libro que editar y así lo aria, me gusta ser muy profesional en mi trabajo, puse mi alarma y me quede completamente dormida.


	3. Admitiendo

Bip Bip bip… Maldita alarma que te despierta maldito ruido y maldito trabajo, me levante lave mis dientes, la cara, me duche, desayune café amargo con medialunas, saque a Alma al jardín y me fui a mi cuarto a vestirme, hoy no era un día frío así que me pondría algo liviano me decidí por una camisa azul transparente que debajo de ésta me pondría un top negro que solo cubría mis pechos y una falda de tubo negra ajustada hasta un poco más arriba que las rodillas me puse unos tacones azules que me regaló Rose ya que yo ni pensaría en comprarme unas trampas mortales así, me maquille muy poco, solo un poco de color en los labios y un leve delineado arriba del ojo y listo nunca usaba base ni nada por el estilo, tenían un pircing en la nariz y como estos dos días no me lo puse decidí ponerme uno que era una piedrita azul ya que no me parecía apropiado ir a trabajar con el arito de U. Salí de mi casa cuando eran las ocho de la mañana, saque mi auto y me di cuenta que Edward estaba saliendo vestido formal, una camisa blanca con un pantalón de vestir negro, una mochila y llevada colgado del brazo el delantal blanco mientras se ponía unos anteojos, que pienso yo eran para descansar la vista porque en estos dos día nunca lo había visto con ellos, el marco era de un color verde oscuro y cuadrados como los Ray ban asía que su piel resaltara más y sus ojos verdes también. Me quede mirándolo embobada, por suerte él iba tan en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera me descubrió mirándolo.

-Buenos días doctor- le dije graciosamente.

Él levantó la vista y no me contestó sino que observo primero mi rostro y luego fue bajando su miraba, sentí como me ruborizaba al instante me miró tan íntimamente de la cabeza a los pies y se detuvo en mis labios.

-Yo… umm- dijo nervioso- buenos días para ti también editora- dijo acercándose y dándome un beso en el cachete.

-Por cierto te ves lindo con los lentes- dije sin pensar, a esta hora de la mañana y ya pensando así que me quedaría para la noche.

-Y tú te ves linda con el color azul te queda tan bien en tu piel- me ruborice por completo- pareces un tomate- dijo divertido.

-Basta Ed- le dije regañándolo.

-Bella ¿tienes un pircing en la nariz?- no solo tenía un pircing en la nariz sino también uno en el pezón pero no le podía contar eso.

-Si ¿te gusta?- le pregunte nerviosa por su respuesta.

-Me encanta- dijo sin dejar de mirar mi arito.

-Bueno Doctor el deber nos llama, adiós-

-Que pases un lindo día Bella- dijo esto se subió a su auto y partió rumbo al hospital de Forx.

Me subí a mi auto y me dirigí a la empresa, estacioné y entre por la puerta principal de vidrio.

-Buenos días Bella- me deseo Tyler el de seguridad.

-Gracias e igualmente-

Desgraciadamente ya había llegado la secretaria principal Jessica que se ganó en puesto follando con el presidente Marco obviamente y desde que tengo memoria siempre quiso mi puesto tirándome a menos y diciendo que yo no daba con el perfil.

-Hola Bella estas muy linda hoy- dije con su voz chillona.

Que falsa podría llegar a ser la gente.

-Gracias- mi mamá siempre me había enseñado a ser educada.

Llegué a mi escritorio que estaba en el cuarto piso busque las llaves y abrí la puerta después de mí llego mi secretaria Ángela Weber pisándome los talones.

-Perdón por mi retraso Bella-

-Ang fueron diez minutos mujer y aparte yo también llegue un poco tarde- le dije para que parara un minuto- hoy tenemos que prepararnos en una hora tendremos que aguantar a egocéntrica de Laurent Mayori-

-Ni me lo recuerdes Bella, voy por café, ¿Qué te traigo?-

-Un chocolate caliente- dije sin pensarlo.

Ordené los papeles de mi escritorio que había dejado el viernes y los separe, los metí en los cajones y deje sobre la mesa los que necesitaría para trabajar con Lauren teníamos que editar algunas de sus noticias para un diario, prefería editar un libro pero el jefe me mando que era urgente y si podía hacer esto obviamente no me iba a negar. Llegó Ángela con mi chocolate caliente y se disculpó pero iría a tomar su café a su escritorio porque ella también tenía que ordenar algunos papeles y programar que nuevo libro venía en su notebook asique cerró la puerta de mi escritorio para dejarme sola, prendí la tele y junto a mi chocolate caliente empecé a leer algunas de las noticias en las que hoy tendría que trabajar, las primeras dos las calificaría como para un tipo de público específico ósea de clase alta porque así era Laurent hasta que mi celular me sacó de mi lectura en la pantalla decía número desconocido.

-Hola-

-Hola Bella, buenos días ¿Cómo te has levantado? ¿No interrumpo, no? Pero con Lizz te quería saludar y desearte un muy buen día- dijo una muy exagerada Alice-

-Hola Alice muchas gracias y que tú también tengas un lindo día, que alguien te llame así es muy lindo enserio Alice pareces sacada de una tarjetas de felicidades y buenos recuerdos pero ¿de dónde sacaste mi numero?-

Se escucharon sus risas- ¿Y eso es malo? , me lo pasó Rose, mi hermosa sobrinita quiere hablar con vos-

-No es malo Alice, ya me lo veía venir, pásame a Lizz- escuche ruidos en el otro lado.

-Hola Bella, etoy nerviota porque hoy es mi pimer día de jardi- dijo una vocecita linda.

-Hola mi amor, no estés nerviosa Ori te va a ayudar y todos te van a adorar como lo hago yo ¿sí?-

-Si gratias Bella, te paso con tía Alli besos-

-Suerte mi amor- le dije de todo corazón.

-Bueno Bella tengo que alizar a Lizz para el jardín que entran a las doce del medie día-

-Alice recién son las ocho y cuarenta hay tiempo de sobra ¿necesitas alguna ayuda?-

-Bella no entiendes nada me ofende que estés peleada con la moda- me reí por sus ocurrencias- no bella mi hermano sale del hospital a las cuatro y media y llega justo para buscar a Lizz solo estoy en la mañana con ella o sino esta mi mamá igual cualquier cosa te aviso-

-Bueno Alice se cuidan ¿sí?, besos a Lizz y a Jazz-

-Besos Bella y te quiero- después de esto cortó.

Yo también la quería y como no me dejó decírselo le mande un mensaje de texto diciéndole que la quería, por el intercomunicador Ángela me dijo que Mayori ya estaba subiendo por el ascensor, puse el silencio mi celular, apague el televisor y me senté en mi lado del escritorio atrás mío tenía vidrio que me dejaban ver la cuidad.

-Pasa Mayori- me dijo Ang por el intercomunicador.

-Buenos días señorita Swan- dijo entrando en mi oficina, era morocha y tenía el pelo por los hombros era de color negro y vestía una falda rosa chicle que le cubría lo justo y necesario con una musculosa blanca escotadísima y una chaqueta que hacía juego con la falda.

-Buenos días Mayori, siéntese- ella hizo lo que le dije- estuve leyendo algunas de sus noticias y parecían que fueran más una nota no una noticia-

-¿Qué la hizo interpretar eso?- me dijo desafiante.

-Que no está escrita para todo el público sino que están escritas para un determinado público, por ejemplo alguien con bajos recursos no puede viajar al hotel más caro de Francia por lo tanto la noticia no les va a importar y queda afuera-

-Ese estilo de público como usted le llama bajos recursos no van a comprar el diario-

-Es que nosotros no hacemos una estadística de que gente compra el diario, hay que poner cosas de interés general-

Y así nos pasamos unos cuarenta minutos, después nos pusimos a ver que íbamos a sacar, modificar o dejar en las notas, ella no quería cambiar algunas cosas por supuesto pero yo le dije que ese era mi trabajo y lo teníamos que hacer asique conseguí cambiar algo, habíamos terminado a las once y mañana nos quedaba una sesión más.

-Bueno señorita Swan voy a ver qué opina mi amiga Jessica del trabajo porque ella es una editora excelente no sé cómo está en la secretaría-

Y ahí estaba ella atacándome.

-Las opiniones de otras personas no te van a servir de mucho Mayori eso no cambia las noticias y si sería un excelente editora ella estaría en este escritorio y no yo- le dije con todo el respeto posible.

-Como diga, nos vemos mañana que su día siga bien- dijo ella.

-Gracias e igualmente-

Ordene los papeles y me puse música de fondo Claro de luna de Debussy, junte todo y lo puse en un sobre color madera con el nombre de Mayori para tener todo ordenado mañana por la mañana, se me ocurrió ver el celular y tenía un mensaje de Alice decía que a las doce y media nos encontrábamos en el restaurante "La Bella Italia" para Almorzar juntas iba su mamá y yo le respondí que ahí estaría y que llevaría conmigo a mi amiga Ángela.

Por el intercomunicador le hable- Ang almuerzo en la Bella Italia quiero que conozcas a una amiga ¿podes?-

-Si Bella ¿a qué hora?- me preguntó.

Agarre el bolso, abrí la puerta la mire- ya vamos sino llegamos tarde se me pasó la hora volando tenemos que estar a las doce y media y son doce y diez, vamos en mi auto.

Bajamos el ascensor y le avise a Jessica que salíamos a comer que en una hora estábamos devuelta. Fui hasta mi auto lo abrí y me dirigí hacia mi restaurante preferido, le conté a Ángela de mi nuevo vecino y su hijita que era tan linda le mostré la foto del celular que tome de ellos más Ori, y se sorprendió que no le mencionara a Jacob ni una vez, a mí eso ya no me sorprendía, estacioné el auto y entramos, no vi a Alice por ninguna mesa, estaba por sacarle el celular para avisarle que llegamos cuando la vi en una mesa de los reservados muy linda y alejada del gentío.

-Hola Alice- dije abrazándola ya se me habían pegado sus costumbres.

-Hola Bella, mira te presento a mi mamá Esme, mamá ella es Bella-

-Hola señora un gusto- dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Señora no, ¿tan vieja estoy? Solo Esme cariño y un gusto de conocerte mis hijos y mi nieta no paran de hablar de ti, me alegra tanto conocerte- dijo ella en un tono maternal.

-Gracias Esme, les presento a mi amiga Ángela, ellas son Alice y Esme-

Después de las presentaciones nos sentamos sin más.

-No sé cómo le pegaste a mi restaurante favorito Alice- le dije.

-Tu estas de suerte Bella Jazz es el chef de aquí desde las seis hasta las cuatro-

-Guau genial- dije realmente encantada y eso hizo a Esme reír.

-¿De qué trabajan chicas?- preguntó Esme.

-Soy secretaria de Bella, Esme así nos conocimos-

-Y yo soy editora no hago feliz a la gente con mi ropa como Alice ni salvo la vida de los niños como Ed pero se me defender bien- le dije a Esme.

-Cariño a mí un libro me hace feliz es muy importante tu trabajo-

Metidas en charlas comimos, me entere que Esme era decoradora de interiores y su marido Carlisle trabajaba junto a Edward en el hospital. Decidimos dejar el postre para otro día porque si no a Ang y a mí se nos hacía tarde, devuelta en la oficina decidí ir a hacer un par de fotocopias de los nuevos trabajos que venían así se las daba a Ang para que las pase a su net mientras yo me quedaba con los originales, él encargado de fotocopias era el baboso de Mike Newton y digo baboso porque siempre se ve con la oportunidad de tirarse encima mío.

-Bella que linda que estas hoy, ¿Qué necesitas que te haga?- dijo sugestivamente.

-Una copia de cada una Mike-

-De acuerdo cariño espérame aquí- dijo guiñándome un ojo

Una vez que tenía las copias decidí volver a mi piso lo más rápido que me permitían mis pies y darle las fotocopias a Ángela y le pedí que para mañana consiga un espacio para hablar con Amún, mi jefe, así decidíamos que libro iba a hacer después de las noticias de Mayori, entre papeles y conversaciones se hicieron las cuatro y pude salir para mi casa, me retrase un poco más porque pase por el supermercado a comprar frutas y alimento para Alma. Estacione mi auto y vi el Volvo de Edward ya estacionado, me imagine que ya había ido a buscar a Lizz, entre en casa deje las bolsas sobre la mesada de la cocina y le abrí a Alma para que entrara le di de comer adentro y me dispuse a ordenar las frutas hasta que sonó mi celular fui corriendo hasta el bolso y me sorprendí de no caerme ya que todavía tenía puesto la ropa del trabajo.

-Alice- dije

-Bella- dijo con voz triste.

-Al ¿pasó algo? – dije muy preocupada.

-Si Bella, mi hermano me pidió que la vaya a buscar yo a Lizz al jardín y me preguntó si podía llevármela a mi casa un rato que después él pasaba por ella, y eso es muy raro de él porque nunca se separa de su hija y cuando me llamó le note la voz llorosa, ¿sabes algo de él? Amiga estoy desesperada-

-Alice tranquila su auto esta estacionado aquí-

-Ok, ¿Bella me arias el favor de ver qué le pasa?-

-Claro Al sin problemas, hablo con él y te aviso- corte.

Sin cambiarme ni la ropa ni los tacones salí corriendo hasta lo de Edward toque timbre y esperé. Hasta que abrió la puerta y lo vi, tenía los ojos llorosos y vestía una remera negra de Pink Floyd con las letras en blanco y un short negro corto y suelto que cubría hasta un poco más de sus muslos y estaba descalzo.

-Edward ¿Qué pasa? Alice me llamo y me dijo que estabas mal y estaba muy preocupada entonces decidí venir y ver que te pasaba- dije pero él no me contestó sino que se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas- Ed cuéntame que te pasa- le dije acariciando su mejilla después su frente.

Sin contestarme me abrazo, me metió dentro de la casa cerró la puerta, escondió la cabeza en mi cuello y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, se dejó caer en el piso y yo me deje caer con él y lo abrase de nuevo acariciándole su pelo, hasta que se calmó un poco.

-Edward estas preocupándome ¿Qué te pasa?-

-Le hice una operación de muy alto riesgo a un niño llamado Nahuel y él no resistió y murió Bella hace cuatro meses que no se me moría nadie venía tan bien Bella-

Mi ángel me partía el corazón porque no sabía cómo ayudarlo más que con palabras.

-Pero Ed ese es tu trabajo hay personas que salvas y personas que no pueden adsorber toda la ayuda que vos les das-

-Ya sé Bella pero yo estoy así porque tenía la misma edad que Lizz u Ori y su fecha de nacimiento es igual que la de Elizabeth y me imagine a mi siendo el que recibía la noticia y me angustie, me angustie por el dolor de esos padre, me angustie porque esos papas no van a ver más como crecen sus hijos o escuchar sus risas y tener una conversión con alguien más y que te pregunten porque a todo, y yo soy el cirujano hijo de puta que les da esa noticia de mierda y yo vengo a mi casa y duermo tranquilo y arropo a mi hija por las noche le leo un cuento la abrazo y le digo que la amo- dijo volviendo a llorar- se siente horrible pero lo que más rabia me da es que sigo amando mi profesión-

-Ed ¿desde cuándo empezaste a hacer cirugías?-

-Desde mis veinte años-

-Desde esa edad ¿Cuántos niños has perdido?-

-Veinte-

-¿Y a cuantos salvaste?-

-Más de trescientos seguro-

-¿Te das cuenta adonde quiero llegar?-

-Si Bella gracias- dijo abrazándome- es que la angustia me segó.

-Y Edward no creo que ningún hijo de puta sea capaz de salvar a más de trescientos niños-

-En eso tienes razón y perdón por la falta de respeto- dijo poniéndose de pie y agarrando un papel descartable de la mesita ratona se secó la nariz, los ojos se puso unas gotitas en ellos y se puso sus lentes- es que me arden los ojos- me explicó, me tendió una mano para que me levantara y yo se la tomé- es tan agradable sentir esa corriente que pasa por mi cuerpo cuando te toco- dijo en un susurro como si no quisiera ser escuchado.

Me levante del suelo y me abrazo de nuevo era increíble que con tacones puestos me sacara una cabeza.

-Edward ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Lo que quieras Bella-

-¿Qué pasó con la mamá de Lizz? ¿Es zona peligrosa?-

-Más bien es zona dolorosa, yo te pido un poco más de tiempo es una parte de mi vida muy dura y me cuesta revivirla un poco más de tiempo por favor-

-Claro Edward todo el tiempo que quieras- dije acariciando su cabello- Ahora te pones zapatillas y una campera porque hay una niña que te está esperando y está preocupada por ti y yo ni siquiera salude a Alma y la tengo que sacar a pasear, vamos a buscar a Lizz ¿entendiste Cullen?-

-Todo muy claro Swan, espérame-

Desapareció por las escalera y yo me quede mirando sus fotos de decoración eran unas más bonitas que las otras.

-Ya estoy- dijo bajando de las escaleras.

Traía una campera toda negra que decía Circa en el pecho con letras en escoces y tenía la capucha puesta que también era escoces y traía unas zapatillas Vans puestas eran de color negras con azul y la línea blanca.

-Vamos, y espérame que busco las llaves del auto en mi casa-

-Nada de eso Swan no te voy a dejar manejar con esos lindos tacones, manejo yo y no acepto una negativa ¿entendido?

-Ponéle que si- dije desinteresadamente.

Nos subimos al auto y me hizo poner el cinturón de seguridad y ya me di cuenta porque.

-Cullen la velocidad no me quiero matar y el Volvo tampoco quiere morir-

-Jajá Bella es una velocidad decente-

Lo golpee en el brazo.

-Bruto amarillo dice reducir la velocidad no acelerar y pasar-

-Bella hablas como mi madre-

No me gustaba ser mayor que él, eso me entristeció.

-¿Qué pasa Bella? ¿Dije algo mal?-

-No solo que no me gusta ser mayor, te hace sentir vieja-

-Bella por dios son solo tres años, y yo tengo una hija y no estoy triste, ¿te dejaras de hablar conmigo porque tengo una hija?- me preguntó con vos triste.

-No digas tonterías Ed porque eso no pasara no es un castigo tener a Lizz-

-Ves entonces no es un castigo tres años de diferencia-

-Bueno lo dejare correr- hizo su sonrisa de lado- y ve más lento Cullen-

-Mi auto mi velocidad Swan-

-¿Quieres que me baje del auto?- dije amenazándolo.

-¿Satisfecha?- dijo reduciendo un poco la velocidad.

-Si Cullen gracias- dije mirándolo, y no podía desviar la mirada se veía tan adolescente como estaba con esos short sueltos y cortos, sus zapatillas, su campera, su remera, sus lentes, él era hermoso y ya no me lo podía negar, éste hombre estaba entrando en mi corazón y yo no estaba poniendo ninguna resistencia.

-¿Qué tanto miras Bella?, no te enseñaron que es de mala educación comerse a las personas con la mirada-

Me ruborice al instante.

-Tonto- lo golpee en el brazo- solo estaba observando lo adolescente que eras y con esa ropa te ves como uno.

Se empezó a reír- No soy un adolescente Bella puede ser que por la ropa si, ¿no te gusta mi ropa?-

-Me encanta tu ropa Edward-

-Bueno Swan llegamos, ¿te quieres bajar o me esperas?-

Prefería esperarlo así más rápido estaría con Alma, ella también me necesitaba.

-Te espero Ed yo también tengo a alguien que me espera en casa-

-Ya vuelvo Bella-

Edward toco timbre en una casa preciosa pintada de blanco con un arco en la entrada de madera.

-¡Papi!- grito Lizz y Edward la alzó y la abrazo- Yo quería que tú me fueas a buscar al jardi pero tía Alii me dijo que estaba trite ¿es verda pa? Po que yo no quieo esta lejos de ti nunca más- dijo ella agarrando el pelo de su padre como si alguien intentara sacarla del lado de Edward.

-Mi amor estoy aquí no me voy a ir a ningún lado y menos sin ti, papá estaba triste por cosas del trabajo pero ¿sabes quién vino para ponerle a papi una sonrisa?-

-¿Quié pa?-

-Ve al auto y abrí la puerta del acompañante y lo vas a saber-

Escuche los pasos de Lizz y después a alguien intentando abrir la puerta

-Bella- y saltó a mi regazo

-Hola princesa, ¿por qué lloras?-pregunte preocupada sentándola en mis piernas y esperando su repuesta-

-Poque papa estaba trite y lo etrañaba mucho- dijo ella y me partía el corazón verla así.

-Pero papa ya está mejor él dice que lo hice sonreír princesa él ya está bien ¿sí?, no llores más porque si no yo me pongo triste-

-¡No! Bella no te ponga trite- dijo abrazándome lo más fuerte que sus brazos podían.

Escuche como la puerta del conductor se abría.

-No llores mi amor todo está bien-

-Bueno pa-

-Pásate para atrás y ponte el cinturón-

-Papi quieo con Bella- dijo asiéndole ojitos- po faaa-

-¿Bella?-

-Claro que si Cullen-

-Bueno pero tengo reglas- las dos lo miramos- primero Lizz vas mirando al frente, Segundo Bella pasas el cinturón de seguridad por Lizz y tercer…-

-Y tercero no manejes como idiota- le recriminé.

-Ooh Bella dijiste una palaba mala- dijo Lizz riéndose a carcajadas- peo tene razón, la belita Esme dice que maneja como loco-

Me ruborice y Edward se mataba de la risa.

-Perdón princesa tú no la repitas-le dije a ella.

-Bueno Bella no la digo, peo esta catigada-

Él viaje siguió con risas y un lindo ambiente, me encantaba pasar tiempo con ellos dos eran tan lindos juntos, Lizz nos contó sobre su primer día de jardín y quiso saber de qué trabajaba yo, cuando me quise acordar ya estábamos estacionados en casa y no quería alejarme de ellos.

-¿Quieren venir conmigo a pasear a Alma?-

-SSiiiiii, ¿podemos pa?-

-Si amor, pero con una condición Bella ¿la puedo pasear yo?-

-¿Enserio?-

Jacob nunca había querido pasear a Alma ni siquiera acariciarla la detestaba y eso me ponía mal porque el animal no tenía la culpa de nada.

-Si Bella me encantaría, dame tus llaves así voy abriendo-

Le pase las llaves mientras escuchábamos a Alma ladrar y yo seguí con Lizz en brazos, esperaría afuera a Edward, le había dado indicaciones de donde estaba la correa.

-Bueno yo también te extrañe- le dijo él a la perra.

Salió con una muy contenta Alma que le chupaba la pierna, y después vino a saludar a Lizz que chupó su piernita también mientras ella acariciaba suavemente su cabeza. Llegamos a la misma plaza de siempre y deje a Lizz en el suelo mientras Edward soltaba a Alma y se fueron a jugar juntas por el pasto.

-¿Bella puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Claro adelante-

-¿Por qué te casaste tan joven?- pregunta fácil.

-A Jacob lo conocí después de entrar a trabajar en el Atril maso menos a mis veintidós años, nos pusimos de novios y a los veintitrés estaba casándome pero las cosas no funcionaron el odiaba a Alma y ese era el principal problema, después quiso tener hijos y yo no, no me sentía lista y él no me entendió decidimos separarnos por las buenas pero era todo igual asique yo decidí hacerlo oficial y nos divorciamos, fui una tarada porque yo nunca amé a Jake-

-No entiendo como a un animal tan hermoso puede odiarlo- dijo mirando a Alma y a su hija jugar- es la perra más cariñosa que vi, ¿Por qué no quisiste tener hijos? Ya tenías tu vida hecha-

-Gracias Edward la adopte, fui a la perrera la vi y me enamoré de sus ojos, cuando Jacob me lo planteo me di cuenta de lo serio que iban las cosas y con ayuda de Rose me di cuenta que yo no lo amaba que estaba con él por pura costumbre, ni si quiera era hombre para mí- trate de explicarle.

-Disculpa hijo ¿la niña de allí es su hermana?- pregunto una señora entre los setenta y ochenta años interrumpiéndonos.

-Es mi hija señora- le contesto amablemente él.

-Oh lo felicito es preciosa, a esta edad son tan hermosos, tienes una familia muy linda- dijo la señora.

-Gracias señora-

-¿Siempre eres tan caballeroso?- pregunte.

-Si Bella mi mamá me crio así-

-Hoy conocí a Esme, quedamos en cenar con Alice y llevó a tu mamá, es una mujer muy amable como todos los Cullen que conozco-

-Con razón mi mamá me mandó un mensaje que decía que eras muy linda pero muy tímida también-

Me ruborice ¿Cuántas veces éste hombre me iba a hacer ruborizar?

-Papa mia ese hombre tiene un dragón como el tuyo peo en el bazo- le dije Lizz a su papi y después se fue corriendo con Alma.

-¿Tienes tatuajes?-

-Si un dragón que va desde mis hombros hasta mi media espalda, ¿y tú?-

Quería ver ese tatuaje, moría por verlo, hasta haría el sacrificio de ir de compras con Al y Rose.

-Tengo un atrapa sueños en mi espalda, una pluma al costado izquierdo en mis costillas y dos golondrinas en mi panza baja en la cadera son dos, una de cada lado-

-Eso no me lo esperaba, espero que algún día me los muestres porque seguro te quedan hermosos- dijo mirándome.

-Basta no trates de ruborizarme- dije apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro y el apoyo su cabeza arriba de la mía.

-¿Tienes frío?- dijo posando su brazo en mis hombros.

-Un poco admití-

Él se sacó su campera y me la puso, era increíble porque estaba impregnada de su olor y era delicioso.

-No tenías que hacerlo Ed pero gracias-

Vimos a Lizz venir corriendo hasta nosotros.

-¿Nos vamo pa? esto cansada-

-Si amor vamos- dijo subiendo a Lizz en sus hombros mientras yo llevaba a Alma hasta que sonó mi celular y vi que tenía ocho mensajes de Alice.

-Hola-

-Hija abandonadora de madres me dijiste mañana te llamo-

-Mamá ayer hablamos ósea que hoy es mañana y que yo sepa el día no termino-

-Eres cascarrabias como tu padre-dijo ella riendo- ¿cuándo nos juntamos?-

-¿Qué te parece si mañana al mediodía pasas por la oficina y vamos a comer con Ángela?-

-Excelente hija besos- y me corto así sin una respuesta mia.

No leí los mensajes de Alice solo le mande uno que decía todo bien después te explico.

-¿Ed me pasas el número de teléfono de la casa de Alice?-

-Si anota 4483-5939, y te paso mi número por las dudas Bella 1582896620, anótalo y me envías un mensaje así me queda registrado el tuyo

-Gracias Edward, lo aré-

Legamos a casa y cada uno iba a entrar a su correspondiente hogar.

-¡Edward!- le grite.

Él vino corriendo hasta donde yo me encontraba fijándose primero que Lizz entrara, mientras yo me estaba sacando los tacones y mi torpeza hizo acto de presencia, me caí justo encima de Edward.

-Ahora entiendo de quien aprendió Alma a dejar tirada a la gente en el suelo- dijo agarrándome de la cintura y levantándome.

-Muy gracioso- le dije sarcásticamente- toma doctor tu campera-

-Gracias, y hablando de doctor ¿cómo va tu brazo?- pregunto con voz profesional.

-Bien ya no arde ni raspa ni duela, gracias Ed-

-De nada Bella- dijo dándome un beso en la frente y dándose vuelta- que descanses bien-

Sus labios eran tan tibios, estaba tan confundida era obvio que él me gustaba hasta la medula ¿pero sería correcto dejarlo entrar a mi corazón? ¿Y si él me ve solo como una muy buena amiga que se lleva bien con él y su hija? Él era hermoso yo no tenía nada para ofrecerle ¿y si llego a sentir algo por él y solo me ve como su vecina? Eso me desarmaría por completo.

Decidí llamar a Rose solo con ella me sentiría mejor.

-Hola Bella ¿Cómo estás?- dijo una muy animada Rose.

-Rose- le dije angustiada.

-Bella ¿Qué pasó? ¡Cuéntame amiga!-

-Tenías razón- le dije yendo al grano.

-Suelo tenerla ¿pero en que ésta vez?-

-Él me gusta, me encanta, me fascina, no lo puedo sacar de mi cabeza- dije siendo lo más sincera que pude.

-Hay amiga te diste cuenta y lo asumiste me alegro-

-¿Me alegro Rose? ¿Y si él no siente lo mismo? ¿Y si fallo de nuevo?-

-Bella ¿estas ciega? ¿No ves cómo te mira, como te sonríe, como le brillan los ojos cuando te ve?, es lógico que tengas miedo amiga pero no te niegues a sentir deja que él tiempo decida no fuerces nada, pero te puedo asegurar que a ese chico le gustas- dijo mi amiga tan segura.

-Rosalie no se, era para descargarme gracias enserio-

-Cuando quieras Bella y mañana no te olvides de Ori, besos-

-Claro besos-

¿Era verdad lo que me decía Rose? La edad un poco me asustaba pero no me importaba era algo que estaba dispuesta a asumir, pero era todo muy aproximado quería tomarlo con calma. Me acorde de que tenía su número y le podía mandar un mensajes y así lo hice.

Le puse "Edward soy Bella, dale un beso grande a Lizz de buenas noches por mí ya que no puede saludarla :( "

Y antes de que me arrepienta apreté enviar, me puse un pijama y me puse a hacer mi cena, no tenía ganas de comer algo elaborado me haría fideos con pesto, estaba comiendo y mi celular vibro

"Ella también te manda un beso pero no de buenas noches porque todavía tengo a una Lizz muy activa viendo Phineas y Ferb en mi cama y quiere dormir conmigo obvio no se lo voy a negar jajá"

Le conteste al instante.

"Me encanta Phineas y Ferd :), y no se lo niegues, eres muy buen padre Ed"

"Me encanta cuando me dices Ed nunca le voy a negar a mi hija dormir conmigo pero nos tendrías que ver nos dormimos agarrados de las manos y cuando me despierto la tengo arriba mío, gracias Bella siempre hago mi mejor esfuerzo"

Eso me saco una sonrisa, me puse a lavar los platos.

"Bueno Ed me voy a dormir mañana tenemos que trabajar, besos y buenas noches para los dos doctor"

"Gracias Bella, que tú también duermas bien, mañana hospital, besos"

Me fui a dormir porque ya no quería pensar más, mañana sería otro día para nuevos pensamientos, agarre a mi perra y la llevé conmigo a mi habitación.


	4. ¡La boca!

Mi celular sonaba y me di cuenta que me olvidé de poner la alarma, corrí y me fije la hora eran las siete y media tenía tiempo pero sonaba porque tenía un mensaje.

"Buen día Editora, espero que tu mañana sea linda y que tu día vaya bien, hoy hace frio te ahorro el trabajo de salir afuera y que te resfríes porque tendrías que ver a un doctor y yo estaría encantado, besos Bella"

Era un mensaje de Edward ¿porque me hacía confundir cada vez más? Pero yo no forzaría nada dejaría a ver cómo pasan las cosas pero mi corazón sufriría. Decidí cambiarme Ed dijo que hacía frío entonces me puse un pantalón tiro alto negro con una camisa escocesa verde y blanca abrigada y me la puse adentro del pantalón, unos zapatos de tacón negros cerrados de cuero, me maquille como siempre y deje mi arito azul y me puse una campera de cuero negra con un bolso verde, saqué a Alma ya que había estado adentro toda la noche y no alcance a desayunar, salí y justo cuando cerraba la puerta con llave Edward estaba adentro del auto asiendo marcha atrás, me saludo con la mano y se fue yo me subí a mi auto y me dirigí a la oficina. Hoy tendría la última reunión con Laurent y a las dos de la tarde tendría una reunión con mi jefe Amun, era un muy buen hombre que supo sacar lo mejor de mí y se lo agradecería siempre, estacioné mi auto y entre.

-Buen día- le dije a Jessica.

-Hola Bella- dijo ella animadamente.

Subí a mi piso y Ángela ya estaba en su escritorio y me dio las llaves de mi oficina.

-Buen día Bella, ¿desayunaste?-

-Hola Ang, no desayune vamos juntas al Starbucks- le dije agarrando la mano de mi amiga jalándola.

-¿Qué te pasa? te veo muy animada ésta mañana, ¿tiene nombre tu estado de ánimo?-

-No Ang basta-

-Que dura eres Bella algún día lo vas a tener que aceptar, aah me olvidaba Ben me invito a salir- dijo soltándolo.

-¡Ah! ¿Enserio? Me encanta Ang hacen una pareja hermosa ojala se entiendan.

Hicimos la cola del Starbucks, Ang pidió un cortado con un tostado, yo pedí un chocolate caliente con un brownie, una vez que tuvimos nuestros pedidos volvimos a subir a nuestro piso y cada una se fue a su escritorio ya que las dos teníamos muchos trabajo por hacer pero por ahora yo respondía el mensaje de Edward esperando a Laurent.

"Que tú también tengas una linda mañana Edward, si hoy hace frío y está lindo para tomarse un chocolate caliente con un brownie jajá, ¡suerte!"

Termine mi desayuno y me puse a sacar los papeles de Mayori que ya los tenía ordenados en el sobre.

-Pasa Laurent- dijo mi amiga por el intercomunicador.

-Buenos días Laurent- dije.

Hoy estaba de muy buen humor.

-Buenos días Isabela-

Y así seguimos cortantes y trabajando por suerte hoy era nuestro último día juntas, pero hoy trabajamos bien no nos tratamos mal ni nada fue un trabajo ameno.

-Bella tu papa por la línea dos- me anunció Ángela por el intercomunicador- Dijo que era Importante-

-¿No te molesta que atienda?- le pregunte a Laurent.

-No para nada la familia es primero- dijo sinceramente.

-Hola papa- dije hablando con el teléfono en la oreja porque no quería que ella escuchara mi conversación.

-Hola mi hijita, te llamaba para decirte que el fin de semana viene Harry y su señora a almorzar a casa porque no van a poder estar para el cumple de mi nietita, también Emmett y Rose con Ori y tu hermano me dijo que iba a ir un tal Edwin con su hija-

-Bueno papá estaré encantada de ir, y es Edward no Edwin papá es mi nuevo vecino y su hija se llama Lizz-

-¿Y cómo es que sabes tanto?- me preguntó celoso- ojito eeh-

-Pa estoy trabajando y no te olvides que tengo veinticinco años, ahí estaré besos-

-Besos hija y tú sabes que siempre serás mi niña- y corté.

Terminamos el trabajo con Laurent y nos despedimos profesionalmente, una hora después legó mi mama y obviamente trajo comida casera, comimos las tres ravioles en mi oficina ya que no nos apetecía ir al comedor de la empresa queríamos algo más íntimo y donde estuviéramos cómodas.

-Raneé esto esta delicioso- dijo mi amiga.

-Gracias cariño, lástima que mi hija ni me lo reconoce- dijo siempre recriminándome algo.

-Mamá es la comida más rica que eh probado en esta semana ¿quieres que te haga un monumento?-

-Ibas tan bien hija y si por supuesto que quiero un monumento- dijo teatralmente- por cierto Bella ¿Quién es Edward? ¿Es músico? ¿Deportista?- y levanto sus cejas sugestivamente hacia mí.

-Mi vecino nuevo y tiene una hija que se llama Elizabeth y es doctor punto final de la historia-

-Cuando te pones cabezota quiero decir que no hay ningún punto final, espero conocerlos el domingo- dijo muy emocionada.

Si las miradas matasen mamá- Lo conocerás antes en el cumple de Ori este jueves-

-Genial, bueno me voy chicas que terminen bien su día y mañana llámame hija- nos saludó a las dos y se fue.

A las dos me dirigí a mi reunión con Amun.

-Bella querida pasa por favor-dijo mi jefe.

-Buenas tardes Amun-

-¿Por qué la formalidad Bella?- pregunto divertido.

-Perdón es que estoy en otro planeta por decirlo así ¿Cómo estás?- pregunte todavía ida.

-Yo bien, vos bien en la luna mujer-

Eso me hizo reír mucho- Bueno ¿quién sigue? ninguna Mayori por favor-

-Prometo que ninguna Mayori pero por supuesto rondará por acá, tenemos a una chica muy joven de unos diecinueve años se llama Bree y escribió un libro fantástico sobre una historia de vampiros ella es una y de ahí cuenta la historia de cómo sobrevivir a vampiros rebeldes-

-Es joda Amún- dije sinceramente.

-No es joda Bella, aunque sea lee el libro por favor solo léelo y me decís tu opinión-

-Está bien por ti lo leeré- y él me pasó un sobre de madera con el libro- ¿Cómo está tu esposa? Hace mucho no la veo por aquí-

-Ya sabes sigue llevando todos los días ricos postres saludables para los niños del Hospital principal no se puede quedar quieta pero me en canta eso de ella-

Y mi mente voló hacia haya, pero no al hospital sino a un doctor de ojos verde por dios Bella si pusieras un centavo al cabo de una semana cada vez que piensas en él te volverías millonaria me regaño mi conciencia y nos interrumpió el golpeteo de la puerta.

-Permiso y perdón señor- dijo entrando mi amiga.

-Pasa Ángela-

-Yo solo venía para recordarle a Bella que tiene que salir ya porque si no llega tarde para buscar a Ori del jardín- dijo y yo me alarme- te traje tus cosas- me dijo esta vez a mí.

-Gracias eras una genia- dije dándole un abrazo, le agarre mis cosas y me estaba por ir cuando escuche un carraspeo proveniente de Amun.

-Um disculpa, nos vemos más tarde, um digo mañana- él no paraba de reírse.

-En la luna lo repito- dijo burlándose de mí, Ang ya se había ido.

Yo salí corriendo a mi auto y obviamente mi torpeza hizo acto de presencia y me caí quedando pegada por suerte a la puerta de mi auto y no al suelo, arranque lo más rápido que pude, llegué al jardín por suerte temprano y me pare cerca de la puerta para esperar a que salieran los nenes pero faltaba porque llegue un poquito temprano y eras gracias a mi amiga que ella estaba tan pendiente de todo, hasta que sentí pasos correr hacia mi y me taparon los ojos, yo estaba desesperada se me había puesto la piel de gallina porque esas manos que me tapaban los ojos estaban heladas.

-¿Quién soy?- dijo una voz más que conocida para mí y ahí me relaje por completo pero me había dado un buen susto.

-Un idiota que me asusto, estaba por golpearte-

-Si hola Bella lindo está el día no, y si en el trabajo me fue genial, gracias por preguntar testaruda- dijo el muy sinvergüenza de mi sexy vecino, que estaba vestido con un jean azul oscuro una camisa negra y zapatillas negras vans.

-No sé cómo haces para ser sarcástico y ofenderme al mismo tiempo y encima ni me saludas-

-Años de práctica Bella use a Alice de conejillo de indias por supuesto, y hola Bella- dijo dándome un beso en el cachete, por dios este hombre va a acabar conmigo.

-Pobre Alice, ni se te ocurra usarme a mí como tu conejito porque yo te voy a guerra Cullen- dijo amenazándolo.

-jajá me encantaría verlo señorita Swan-dijo poniendo cara de malo- sácate los tacones para ver por donde me quedas-

-¿Me quisiste decir chiquita?, ¿sabes qué? Aunque seas más alto no quiere decir que seas más fuerte no te tengo miedo Cullen – le dije redoblando la apuesta.

-No debiste decir eso- dijo poniendo cara amenazante y ok un poquito de miedo daba pero no se lo iba a decir, hizo un paso hacia mí y yo retrocedí otro se acercó a mí mientras me miraba a los ojos y me sacos las llaves del auto que tenía en mis manos- vamos a ver ahora como te vuelves a tu casa Swan-

Me fui enojada a un banco dos pasos más atrás a sentarme, Edward sacaba la niña que hay en mí, él llegó a mi lado y puso mis llaves en su bolsillo de delante de sus pantalones, yo lo mire feo.

-Ei gatito no me mires así porque para la próxima va a ser peor- dijo sonriente.

-Hola ¿eres el nuevo papá?- dijo mirando sugestivamente a Edward y la reconocí era la mamá de Teo, compañero de las chicas, era bajita pero rubia y resaltaba sus curvas como si fuera a un club no al jardín- me llamo Jane y estoy para lo que gustes enserio para todo lo guste no dudes en llamarme, mi hijo es compañero de la tuya- esta mujer no sabía el significado de sutileza.

Edward la miro raro – Si soy el nuevo papá, ok gracias por la información pero mi hija ya sale y tengo que ir por ella- dijo con voz dura, pero estrechándole la mano.

-Si adelante-dijo ella con cara triste y se fue.

-¿Todas se te lanzan así?- le pregunte y me dio ganas de golpearme internamente.

Él se sonrojo por completo era más hermoso todavía –Así o más directa ¿no?- me dijo todavía colorado- algunas mujeres con un poco más respetuosas este no fue el caso-

-Me la tenía que cobrar siempre soy yo la que se sonroja- dije y él se levantó para ir a buscar a las niñas pero se me ocurrió una idea brillante- ¿Ed te molesta que vaya yo a buscarlas? Espéranos acá si quieres- le dije inocentemente.

-Obvio Bella eso no preguntes ve las espero-

Ok él había picado, me acerque y salude a la maestra, las niñas ni bien me vieron corrieron hacia mí.

-Hola Bella- dijo Lizz a abrasándome.

-Hola tía- dijo mi sobrina dándome un gran beso.

-Te extrañamos- dijeron las dos a la misma vez.

-Yo también niñas pero quiero que me ayuden con algo- dije agachándome hasta quedar a sus alturas.

-¿Qué pasó tía?- dijo Ori y Lizz asintió.

-Edward me sacó las llaves del auto porque me burle de él, las tiene guardadas en su bolsillo del pantalón, ¿me van a ayudar a sacárselas?

-Oh- dijeron las dos juntitas.

-Por supueto- dijo Lizz y ahora Ori asintió.

-¿Puntos débiles de tu papi?- dije preguntándole a Lizz.

-Tiene demaiadas coquillas en las costillas solo lo tocas y salta-

¡Genial! –Bien ahora hagámonos las buenitas y cuando estén cerca de él tírense arriba de él y háganle cosquillas-

Ellas asintieron. Nos dimos vuelta y empezamos a caminar hacia ese doctor que me volvía loca.

-Hola niñas ¿Cómo estuvo su día?- él las sentó una en cada pierna suya entonces mis chicas atacaron.

-Ahora Lizz- dijo mi sobrina brillantemente.

Las los se le tiraron encima y le empezaron a hacer cosquillas el no paraba de reír nunca vi al alguien así.

-Basta por favor me r… rin… me… rindo- era tan lindo, estaba acostado en el banco tratando de esquivar las manos de las pequeñas.

-Ahora Bella- dijo Lizz.

Rápidamente trate de sacarle las llaves pero no podía porque él se movía mucho y solo por causa mayor, nótese el sarcasmo, me senté arriba de su regazo para evitar que se moviera puse mi mano en su pantalón y juro que ésta se quería quedar allí, encontré mis llaves y las saque.

-Bien- gritamos con las niñas.

Edward se sentó ofendido.

-Tu mala vecina- me dijo señalándome- tu- le dijo a Ori pero ella le estaba haciendo su puchero tan característico- tu no me mires así- dijo tierno- y tu- dijo señalando a Lizz enfadado- traidora tu tienes que estar con papá, hija no te tienes que poner del lado de la loca de tu vecina- que descarado era.

-Pero pa vo le sacaste la llaves- dijo Lizz defendiéndose.

-Porque me llamó idiota-

-Te llame así porque me asustaste- dije yo metiéndome.

-Ves pa, pedón pero esta vez Bella tiene razón- dijo Lizz democráticamente amaba a esta niña, la agarre en brazos y bese su mejillita linda.

Edward bufó- Primero- le dijo a Lizz- papa está enojado porque te vendiste y tenías que estar de mi lado, y segundo estoy celoso porque ni un abrazo ni un abrazo ni nada me diste, para vos también va eso Ori- y terminó su discurso era tan tierno. Las dos niñas se lanzaron a sus brazos y llenaron de besos su carita-

-¿ya Edwud?-

-Que flojitas que son pero con esos me conformo-

-Bueno Ori vamos a casa- dije agarrando su manito-

-¿Bella puede veni a mi casa a merendar?- preguntó Lizz.

-Um no creo que sea correcto Lizz aparte no le preguntaste a tu papa- dije mirando a Edward.

-Ni tiene que preguntarlo Bella, ¿entonces la dejas venir conmigo? La voy a cuidar bien y vivimos al lado- dijo reprochándome.

-Ya se tonto que la vas a cuidar bien, si Ori ve con ellos- le dije a mi sobrina que ya estaba feliz.

-Ves hija ella me ataca asique siempre del lado de papá-

-Que comprador eres Edward-

-Y tú que linda eres Bella- me ruborice el mil tonalidades de rojo- yo… emm… yo… voy a…a llamar a Emmett para que pasen por mi casa a buscarla… emm ¿te parece?- dijo nervioso.

-Claro me parece- dijo todavía sonrojada- Adiós princesas- les dije dándoles un beso grande- Adiós Ed- y le di un beso en su mejilla.

Me subí a mi auto y maneja hasta casa vi por espejo retrovisor como Edward me seguía y que bueno que manejara lente con las niñas, estacione y me metí a mi casa, le abrí a Alma para que entrara y me quede un rato con ella, después me fui a cambiar me deje el mismo pantalón y me puse una musculosa gris con un buzo de lana rojo que tenía tachas, me lo puse adentro del pantalón y mis Converse adoradas rojas. Prendí la estufa, fui al sillón y me puse a leer la novela de Bree.

Se me pasó el tiempo volando eran las ocho de la noche y ya iba por la mitad del libro, tenía que admitir que ésta chica tenía talento y él libro te atrapaba, pero quería saber si ya habían venido a buscar a Lizz y estaba buscando mi celular cuando el timbre sonó, abrí la puerta y vi a mis vecinos favoritos. Lizz tenía un gorrito con forma de lechuza lila en su cabecita con una bufanda y guantes de lana a juego, un pantalón de jogging lila con una campera súper abrigada beige y su padre tenía el mismo jean oscuro con que lo vi en el jardín y una campera abrigada negra que se dejaba asomar un suéter de lana azul oscuro, tenía un bufanda escocesa azul roja y blanda, y por ultimo un gorro también azul oscuro en su cabeza que le hacía ver más lindo de lo que era.

-Pasen que se me congelan- dije saliendo de mi trance- ¿y Ori?-

-Tranquila ya la vino a buscar Rose, pero estamos acá para hacerte un invitación, mi mamá me llamo y nos espera en un restaurante la Bella Italia para comer algo por supuesto estas invitada-

-Edward yo…- le quería decir que si pero no quería molestar- yo no quiero molestar es una cena de familia que hago yo ahí-

-Bella por un momento no seas cabezota y acepta mi invitación, pregúntate porque no podes estar ahí y para mi pregunta no vas a encontrar una respuesta coherente-tenía razón.

Abrí la boca para protestar pero me corto.

-Coherente dije- me recriminó porque sabía que lo que diría no iba a tener sentido.

-Po favor Bella ven con nosotos- dijo Lizz abrasando mi pierna.

-Bueno voy con ustedes-

-Si papi lo hicimos- y ellos chocaron las manos.

-Espérenme que me abrigo y vengo-

Fui a mi habitación y busque en mi placar una bufanda gruesa mitad roja mitad azul que me había hecho mi mamá y un saco negro abrigado que llegaba un poco más debajo de los muslos y se cerraba con cuatro botones, dos en el pecho y los otros dos un poco más abajo, baje las escaleras y Edward estaba chismeando el libro de Bree.

-Ahora además de un loco conduciendo sos chusma ¿Por qué no vas a tomar él te con la señora de acá a la esquina así se ponen al día?-

-Pa me paece que te descubrieron-

-Si hija parece, y no contesto porque está mi hija presente- agarró a Lizz y nos encaminamos hacia la puerta- Bella manejo yo- me anunció poniendo a Lizz en su sillita, antes de que se dirigiera a mi puerta lo agarre del brazo.

-Edward hablando enserio, se prudente por favor-

Él vio el miedo en mis ojos- Bella no soy psicópata yo sé lo que hago prometo ir despacio ¿sí?- dijo acariciando mi mano, sus manos estaban muy frías.

-Gracias Ed- él abrió mi puerta y yo entre en el Volvo y Edward arrancó el auto.

-Pa hoy seremos, belita Esme, belito Carlis, papa indo y Bella- dijo Lizz emocionada.

-Hay princesa gracias por lo de lindo- dijo Edward mirándola por el espejo retrovisor.

-¿Mi amor no quisiste decir indio?-

Edward me miró feo.

-Dejen de pelia- nos dijo Lizz como si ella fuera la adulta.

-Edward pagaré mi parte de la cena-

-Obviamente que no, ¿Qué parte de que es una invitación no te quedo claro Bella?-

-Edw…-

-Basta Swan, aunque sea por ahora-

Lo mire fijamente a los ojos –Esta bien Ed-

Pasaron quince minutos más y llegamos a un lindo restaurante que era como una casona antigua pero realmente bien ambientado y acogedor.

-Hola bienvenidos ¿en qué les puedo ayudar?- dijo un señor en la entrada abriendo la puerta para nosotros.

-Venimos a nombre de Carlisle Cullen-

-¡Edward!- dijo el hombre abrasándolo efusivamente- por favor hijo no te vuelvas a perder- dijo el hombre sin soltarlo.

-Eleazer no me volveré a perder, ella es mi hija Lizz-

-Por dios, ¿puedo muñequita?-

-Po supueto seño Ele- él la agarro y la abrazó- me cae mu bien-

-Solo Ele muñequita, es igual a ti hijo por suerte ni se parece a Tanya, la última vez que te vi me preocupe por ti y ahora mírate un doctor reconocido y una muñequita en tu vida, ¿no supiste más nada de ella?-

-No Ele lo último que supe es que está de fiesta en Miami y eso lo puse cuando Lizz tenía solo un año-

-Me alegro tanto que te alejaras de ella hijo era lo mejor-

-Si eso siempre lo supe- dijo Edward sin dolor en sus ojos- permíteme presentarte a Bella-

-Oh perdone- dijo tendiéndome la mano- sí que no pierdes el tiempo Edward-

-Es solo mi vecina Ele-

Yo estaba como un tomate.

-Si repítelo cuarenta veces a ver si te lo crees, bueno los dejo ir a cenar, subí las escaleras hijo en las mesas redondas están tus padres y prométeme que no me abandonaras-

-No lo volveré a hacer, es más te visitaremos dos veces a la semana y nos juntamos en casa- le ofreció Edward.

-Me encantaría hijo, disfruten la noche y un gusto Bella, besos muñequita-

-Chau Ele- una vez que nos alejamos Lizz habló- pa ese hombe me cae bien hay que visítalo seguido-

-Si amor prometo hacerlo-

Una vez que Edward nos dirigía por el restaurante vi a Esme y a un hombre a su lado por lo que me imaginé que era el papá de Ed.

-Belito- gritó Lizz.

-Hola mi nietita especial-

-Bella que gusto que hayas venido- dijo Esme.

-Gracias a ustedes por invitarme-

-Si Hola mamá yo estoy bien si hace frío y…-

-Calla- le dijo Esme- Hola mi amor- dijo ella agarrándolo de sus cachetes y darle un beso en la frente.

-Mucho mejor, em papá ella es Bella, Bella ese es mi papá Carlisle-

-Al fin te conozco Bella-

-Un gusto Carlisle-

-¿Y tú no saludas a tu padre?- dijo Carlisle refiriéndose a Edward y Esme saludaba a Lizz.

-Te veo todos los día religiosamente en el hospital ¿y encima te tengo que saludar como cuatro veces al día?-

-Salúdame una quinta- dijo abrazándolo- bueno chicos sentémonos.

Yo me senté al lado de Edward y del otro lado de él estaba Lizz, en frente nuestro estaban Carlisle y Esme, chismeamos las cartas y ya teníamos decidido que comer, vino el mozo y nos tomó el pedido. Lizz pidió fideítos con salsa y pollo, Esme pidió papas rehogadas con ensalada y carne de lechón, Edward pidió cuatro canelones con salsa blanca, Carlisle pidió ensalada rusa con milanesa de pollo y yo pedí sorrentinos de jamón y queso con salsa boloñesa, Edward, Lizz y yo pedimos coca cola mientras que Carlisle y Esme pidieron vino.

-¿Hijo te vas a comer los cuatro canelones?- dijo Carlisle y yo me mordí el labio para no reírme.

-¿Y todavía le preguntas? Si estaríamos en casa se comería seis- dijo Esme.

-Punto para mamá- dijo Edward y reímos todos juntos, mientras Lizz dibujaba con las cosas que había traído en su mochilita y Esme le toco la mano a su hijo.

-¡EDWARD! Te voy a matar- dijo Esme mirándolo enojada.

¿Y ahora que rayos pasaba?

-Perdón mamá te juro que con abrigar bien a Lizz, vos me apurabas, avisarle a Bella, preparar las cosas más el auto me olvidé los guantes-

-Hijo es serio podes tener una herida grave en la mano no solo rasguños- dijo Carlisle.

¿A Edward le pasaba algo?

-Bueno zafas pero ponételos hijo es por tu bien no quiero pasar de nuevo por eso, todos nos asustamos mucho, además no vas a poder tocar el piano ni estar con Lizz si se te forman cortes- dijo Esme.

-¿Tu tocas…?- dije sorprendida, lo de sus manos se lo preguntaría en privado.

-Si toco el piano Bella desde los catorce años y a veces toco en una sinfonía, cuando toque de nuevo te avisaré-

-Me encantaría- le dije olvidándome de que enfrente estuvieran sus padres.

-Papi toca indo Bella lo tendia que escucha toca genial-

-Es verdad hijo, me hubiera gustado que te dediques a eso- le dijo Esme.

-Mamá mi esposa es la medicina la música es mi amante-

-jajá recuerdo cuando tenía tu edad tenía más de una amante- dijo Carlisle.

-Cuando tenías su edad estabas conmigo- le dijo Esme.

Ops.

-Estamos hablando de profesiones- se defendió Carlisle.

-Por cierto hablando de estas cosas ¿se acuerdan de Heidi?- dijo Edward.

-Gracias hijo la verdad eres un compañero de primera-

En el oído Edward me dijo- Heidi era una enfermera del hospital un día abro la puerta del despacho de mi papá y ella estaba arriba de él y mi papá tenía un cara de asustado queriéndola sacársela de encima pero la mina era fuerte. Yo no pude contener más la risa.

-Gracias Bella tú también te pasas de bando-

-Perdón Carlisle- dije entre risas.

-¿Y tú nietita de qué lado estas?- preguntó su abuelo.

-Del lado de papi- dijo ella orgullosa de su respuesta.

-Así se habla- dijo Edward chocando los cinco con su hija.

-¡Cullen!- levantó un poco la voz Esme refiriéndose a Edward-

-¿Qué mamá? Ya no tengo diecisiete años ya no me puedes sacar el auto, ni la play, ni el piano, ni la notebook, ni el celular, ni la tele, ni la puerta de mi cuarto ya soy mayorcito-

-Sí que eras revoltoso- le dije a Ed- ¿todo eso te sacaron?-

-Hay Bella era tan rebelde lo tendrías que ver el siempre haciendo lo que le decían que no pero no me podía quejar siempre aprobaba pero no sé cómo hacía-

-Coleaba a la secretaria- dijo Carlisle.

-Cullen- dijo otra vez Esme pero ésta vez refiriéndose a Carlisle.

-No es verdad hijo ¿no?-

-Solo en química ma no era lo mío y la señora Cope me ayudaba-

-Tenía setenta años-

-¿Y? funcionaba punto- dijo Ed.

Carlisle y yo no aguantábamos más de la risa.

-Ves Bella entre mis dos hijos y mi marido me hunden- dijo Esme riendo también.

Vino la comida y Lizz estaba feliz con sus fideítos y la boquita llena de salsa era tan tierna, comimos mientras charlábamos de él día de los doctores y como le fue a Esme en su trabajo que tuvo que decorar la habitación de un bebe y le hizo acordar cuando lo hizo para su nieta. Era increíble como comía Edward no paraba ni para respirar no sé cómo le cabían esos grandes canelones, mis pastas estaban riquísimas no me podía quejar.

-No doy más- dijo Lizz y todos reímos mientras Edward le limpiaba la boca con una servilleta y ella le daba un besito.

-Son tan tiernos de ver- dijo Esme abrazando a su marido.

-Siempre dices lo mismo mama creo que desde la primera vez que me lleve a casa a Lizz dices eso- dijo Edward.

-Desde la primera vez que vino a casa me levante a la madrugada y la fui a ver pero no estaba en su cuna y me desespere casi llamo a tu padre pero decidí ir a tu cuarto ya que vos nos habías dicho que actuamos como abuelos no como padres, asustada me acerque a tu cama y verte durmiendo con ella en el pecho fue muy lindo y te saque miles de fotos-

-¿Y porque nunca vi esas fotos? Quiero una o dos o cinco-

-Te prometo hacer unas copias hijo- dijo Esme sonriendo, pero sonó el celular de Edward.

-Hola- dijo bufando- hola Emmy- espero una contestación- jajá encontré tu punto débil oso-

¿Mi hermano que hacía llamando a Edward?

-¿Cuándo y que hora?- espero respuesta- me anoto, ojito ee Jazz es mío- Carlisle empezó a reír- Si tengo remera con mi nombre va apellido me gusta más- espero a que le contestaran del otro lado- ¿Emmett me estas invitando a que me saque la remera?-

¿Qué había dicho mi hermano?

-¿Y en mi consultorio? Si no paras le contare a Rose que te ofreciste- espero- Y qué esperas deja de lanzarte conmigo y ve a folla…- le tape la boca antes de que Lizz escuchara la palabra completa, Carlisle reía a carcajadas y Esme se tapaba la cara- ve a la cama con Rose- trató de arreglarla- Adiós Emmy.

-¡Edward! Porque tienes una boca tan grande, gracias Bella- yo solo asentí

-Mamá que tiene de malo lo que dije- se defendió él.

-Porque sos vulgar hijo- dijo Carlisle.

-Hay papá tu no haces lo mismo con mamá, no claro- dijo Edward

-No te metas en nuestras sexualidad lo que faltaba- dijo Esme.

-Le brillan los ojos a papá todas las mañanas asique o lo hacen a la noche o hacen un rapidi…-

-Edward no puedes ser tan vulgar hijo que parte de no te metas no entiendes- dijo Esme y Carlisle se reía.

-¿Mamá que me vas a decir que vine con la cigüeña?- preguntó Edward.

-No pero tampoco para que seas tan vulgar, hoy con esto ya cumpliste la cuota de vulgaridad del día, espero que desde la mañana te hayas portado bien- dijo Esme.

-Desde temprano empezó a ser vulgar- dije yo y Edward me miró feo.

-¿Qué te dijo el bruto de mi hijo Bella?-

-Me llamó loca delante de todo el jardín- dije exagerando un poquito.

-Y tú me llamaste idiota- se defendió Ed.

-Porque vos me asustaste cuando me tapaste los ojos de atrás-

-Y porque me atacaste a cosquillas-

-Porque me habías sacado las llaves del auto- le recrimine.

-No me importa punto-

-Tu no pones ningún punto asique saco tu punto y digo punto yo- le dije en la cara.

Carlisle y Esme incluida Lizz no daban más de la risa.

-¿Belita me acompañas al baño?- pregunto Lizz todavía riendo.

-Si corazón vamos-

-Antes de que se vallan ¿Qué postre quieren?-

-Flan solito sin camelo- dijo Lizz.

-Muse de chocolate- dijo Esme.

-¿Bella?- me pregunto Carlisle.

-Tarta de fresas- dije

Edward y Carlisle me miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Qué?- les pregunte.

-Nada Bella solo es lo que pide Edward y me sorprendió- dijo Carlisle y yo me puse colorada- Bueno voy a pedirlos a la cocina así hablo un poco con Eleazer-

Edward y yo asentimos mientras veíamos a Carlisle irse.

-Nunca pensé que fueras tan vulgar Cullen-

-Lo siento Swan-

-¿Ed que problemas tienes en las manos?- dije pero me di cuenta que sonó como una exigencia- solo si quieres contarme.

Él sonrió de lado.

-Tengo síndrome de Reynolds, es cuando no te llega bien la sangre a las manos por eso se te pueden poner moradas o se te pueden hacer pequeños cortes por eso en invierno es donde más me las tengo que cuidar porque si no por el frío puedo tener cortadas peores-

-¿Solo se da en las manos?-

-Si en mi caso sí, también había empezado en los labios pero eso es por el frio solo en invierno, no tiene nada que ver con el síndrome-

-Entonces no es malo- dije agarrando su mano helada.

-No Bella no te preocupes por mí no es malo-

-Cuídate no te cuesta nada ponerte guantes-

-Si Bella lo tendré muy presente-

-Que bien mira donde te vengo a encontrar yo preocupándome por vos llamándote y te vengo a encontrar en un restaurante con el pendejo este- esa voz la conocía muy bien era Jacob.

-Primero no le hables así a ella, segundo vos lo dijiste estamos en un restaurante no armes un circo porque hay familias que vienen a pasar un momento lindo acá y tercero si yo soy el pendejo porque tú te compartas como uno y no yo- dijo Edward.

-Ahora entiendo porque te llevas bien con ese animal que tienes, entre tu perra y vos no hay diferencia son de la misma raza- dijo Jacob hacia mí pero sus comentarios ya no herían.

Suerte que donde estábamos no había gente y era como un reservado porque Edward se levantó de su silla agarró a Jacob del saco que tenía, lo estampo contra la pared y Jacob hizo una cara de dolor.

-Ni se te ocurra decir algo como eso y menos adelante mío- dijo Edward amenazante pero él no se tenía que ensuciar las manos con Jake.

Agarre un brazo de Edward que estaban increíblemente tensionados- Edward no vale la pena, Lizz está en el baño y podría salir en cualquier momento, esto no vale la pena Ed- le trate de decir lo más calmada que pude.

Y funciono ya que soltó a Jacob, él se arregló su traje y salió pisando firme, Edward se agarraba los cabellos.

-Ven- lo agarré de la mano y lo lleve de nuevo a la mesa para que nos sentemos.

-Perdóname Bella yo no soy violento pero tampoco voy a dejar que digan cosas así-

-Ya sé que no eres violento Edward gracias por defenderme y ya estoy acostumbrada a sus tratos no me hiere lo que me dice ya dejo de herirme hace tiempo solo hago como sino lo escuchara-

-No es cuchara es un perro-

-Eres un hombre increíble- dijo riéndome y abrazándolo, era hermoso tanto por dentro y por fuera.

-Tu hermano me invitó a un partido de vóley el sábado él, Jazz, Benja y yo-

-Si me dijo algo pero no sabía que te invitaría-

-¿Me vas a venir a ver no?- dijo invitándome y yo me puse roja.

-Claro que si iremos-

-¿Con quién iras?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-Con Lizz obvio- le dije como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y él sonrió.

-Ya está todo pedido- dijo Carlisle sentándose en su lugar sacándonos de nuestra burbuja- hijo te pedí dos porciones-

-Genial eres el mejor papá-

-Tengo que ser genial porque halla adentro tengo competencia-

Pensé que hacía referencia a Ele.

-No seas celoso pa-

-¿Nos extrañaron?- dijo Esme volviendo a su asiento.

-Si ma no sabes conté los minutos y segundos para que volvieras-

Esme rodó los ojos.

-¿Bella qere dibujar comigo?- dijo agarrando sus cositas y trayéndolas a mi lado.

-Claro princesa ven-

Pero di cuenta que Esme me miraba raro y miraba sobre la mesa, me acorde que todavía las mano de Edward estaba entrelazada con la mia y que eso miraba, la saque rápido para agarrar a Lizz y sentarla en mi regazo, ordenamos juntas la mesa para dibujar.

-¿Qué quieres dibujar princesa?-

-A Alma con un jadi indo y comida y agua-

-Bueno toma- dije pasándole un lápiz marroncito del color de Alma.

-Hagámosla grande porque Alma es muy grande- dijo Lizz.

-Y pónganle una persona abajo- dijo Edward riendo.

Lo mire feo.

-Pa eso no es gatioso-

-Auch princesa perdona- dijo acercándose y dándole un beso a Lizz.

Hasta que nos dimos cuenta que Esme y Carlisle nos estaban sacando fotos y no me incómodo para nada pero me puse roja igual. Seguimos dibujando hasta que llegaron los postres y comimos, Edward le daba en la boquita a Lizz y ella reía sin parar, mi tarta de fresas estaba riquísima una de las más ricas que había probado, una vez que terminamos Carlisle y yo empezamos a pelear porque yo pagaría mi parte al final no la pague y terminé diciendo que no iba a venir más a comer con ellos y me contestaron que irían a por mí y todos reímos. Edward le estaba poniendo la camperita a Lizz, yo me acerque y le puse su gorrito y bufandita.

-Bueno chicos que descansen bien- dijo Carlisle dándonos un beso a las dos ya que Edward había ido a despedirse de Ele.

-Bella gracias por venir me la pase muy lindo y perdona a mi hijo por su bocota-

-Gracias a ustedes por invitarme Esme, no te preocupes le doy guerra yo también-

Esme se despidió de Lizz e intercambiamos números de celular, Ed volvió y cada uno se subió a su auto.

-Gracias Ed la pase muy bien, tienes una familia muy linda-

-No agradezcas Bella, gracias por eso-

-Creo que llamare a Emmett para ayudarlo en algo en dos días es el cumple de Ori-

-Ni que lo digas Lizz lo tiene muy presente- dijo riendo mientras Lizz dormía en el asiento trasero- pero emm Bella yo diría que lo llames mañana ya que Ori hoy se queda con Alice y Jasper y no creo que tu hermano saque su po… digo sus manos de Rose y viceversa-

-¡Que vulgar eres es mi hermano!-

-Si pero tu hermano no tiene sutileza-

Me empecé a reír.

-Ya lo sé un día lo encontré con Rose teniendo sexo en mi biblioteca por supuesto la vendí y compre una más grande-

-Qué asco Bella esos dos son dinamita-

-No hacía falta decirlo-

-¿Ori está muy emocionada?-

-Si demasiado creo que no duerme y Rose un poquito en el fondo la quiere matar y Emmett es Emmett, ¿ei contra quien juegan el sábado?-

-No sé, creo que con conocidos de Emmett-

-Ahh- dije mirando hacia afuera y me di cuenta que estábamos a una cuadra de llegar.

-¿Pa?- pregunto Lizz con voz dormida.

-¿Si amor?- le dijo su padre.

-Mañana cuando vayamos a esa jugiteria ¿me compra un libro?-

Yo sonreí.

-Obvio que si princesa, ya llegamos a casa ¿bajas vos?-

-No pa upa-

-Si amor-

Nos bajamos del auto y Edward saco a Lizz que dormía de la parte trasera.

-Bueno Edward gracias por todo la pase genial enserio- él me sonrió de lado.

-De nada Bella aparte yo también la pase genial- me dijo mirándome fijamente- dormí bien Bella-dijo agarrando con Lizz en un brazo y con el otro me acarició la mejilla.

-Que sueñes con los angelitos Ed- él se rio por mis palabras infantiles- buenas noches princesa- dije acariciando sus cabellos largos y cobrizos- es hermosa-

-Y que esperabas es hija mia-

-Lo arruinaste- dije sonriéndole.

-Mi hija es hermosa, ella y yo formamos una pequeñita familia pero inseparable ella es todo para mí, yo ya no se despertarme si no está bailando y saltando en mi cama, yo no me imagino mi vida sin ella sin acariciarla sin ver el brillo ese brillo que se le forman en los ojos cuando hizo algo malo. La primera vez que me dijo papá me desarme, la filme también, pero el sentimiento es inexplicable, no lo voy a negar Lizz no fue planeada pero si fue planeada para mí para darle luz a mi vida y sacarme de porquerías-

Él se estaba abriendo conmigo y yo no pude retener las lágrimas era tan intenso lo que decía.

-Ei Bella no llores- dijo atrayéndome a él y abrazándome.

-Es tan intenso lo que decís, ojala fueras real- real que esté conmigo.

-Soy real y estoy acá Bella-

-Bueno debes tener frío- dije dándole un beso en su cachete para irme a mi casa.

-Descansa Bella y no llores por favor no me gusta que estés triste-

Solo le sonreí- bueno Ed, acuesta bien a mi princesa-

Él me miro sorprendido y yo me di cuenta de lo que había dicho soy tan estúpida.

-Emm si voy antes de que se me congele, buenas noches-

Se lo había tomado mal, yo siempre arruinando todo, me metí a duchar con agua bien caliente casi que quemaba, puse la alarma y me dormí esperando a que el próximo día me invadiera.


	5. ¿Está enojado?

Me desperté antes que mi alarma sonara, me duche, me lave los dientes, y me fui a preparar un rico desayuno me hice un café, tostadas con queso y mermelada. Lo reconocía estaba de mal humor todavía no podía creer lo que había pasado con Jacob y como mi bocota se fue de más con Edward, no quería pensar en ellos ya le pediría disculpas a Edward y me haría cargo de lo que dije, me fui a secar el pelo con el secador, saque el celular y me fije como iba a estar el tiempo mañana y decía que estaría soleado con veinte grados de temperatura genial se podría usar el patio en el saloncito de mi sobrinita hermosa, hoy no hacía frio para campera de abrigo pero el cielo estaba nublado y el sol apenas se asomaba, una vez que termine con mi pelo decidí ir a cambiarme. Decidí ponerme una remera negra que las mangas eran tres cuartos y transparentes, un pantalón ajustado rosa con mi campera de cuero negra y por último los zapatos cerrados negros de tacón, no sé que haría sin mi amiga que siempre me regalara zapatos tenía para todos los gustos agarre mi bolso negro, vi la hora y le abría a Alma para que pasara adentro la saludé, agarre las llave del auto lo saque y vi que el auto de Edward estaba estacionado enfrente de la casa entonces apresure a irme así no lo vería.

Mañana sería un día de franco yo quise ir a trabajar pero Amún me dijo que disfrute el cumple de Ori, tenía tanta suerte de tener un jefe como él, estacione en el lugar de siempre y entre en la oficina, tomé el ascensor y no pare hasta mi piso, Ang estaba ya en su escritorio por supuesto.

-Buenos días Ang-

-Hola Bella ¿mucho trabajo para hoy?-

-No hoy es tranquilo el lunes y martes lo tuve muy movido, tengo que sacarle fotocopias al libro entero así lo puedo escribir y remarcar a mi gusto, pero antes necesito dos horas o una hora y media para terminar de leerlo-

-Bueno suerte amiga, ¿café?- pregunto.

-No Ang me levante temprano y desayune gracias igual, me voy a terminar de leerlo antes que me maten-

-Ve-

-¿Puedes venir a mi oficina? tengo algo que contarte urgente-

-Si voy-

Entre a mi oficina y abrí las cortinas del gran ventanal que tenía prendí las luces, deje mi bolso colgado en el perchero pero solo saque mi cartuchera y mi campera cambien la colgué, una vez cómoda le conté todo lo que había pasado en el restaurante y todo lo que le dije a Edward ella me contuvo pero el trabajo nos llamaba asique volvimos a él. Empecé a leer... Cuando ya iba casi por el final, me faltaría un capitulo para terminar, Ang me habla por el intercomunicador.

-Bella hay una señora que quiere verte, le dije que estabas ocupada pero me dijo que te esperaría-

-¿Tienes el nombre?-

-Esme Cullen-

Si tendría comida en la boca me hubiera atragantado ¿Qué hacia la mama de Edward en mi oficina?

-Ei Bella ¿Qué hago?-

-Hazla pasar Ang-

-Ok-

Estaba dura no sé qué la traería a Esme por mi oficina. Vi como la puerta se abrió y entraba ella con un vestido lila y un saco blanco con zapatos haciendo juego y una colita en su cabello.

-Buenos días Esme ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿paso algo con Lizz?

Ella sonrió.

-Hola Bella no, no pasó nada solo quería hablar algo contigo-

-Adelante-

-Vi lo que paso ayer en el restaurante con el moreno-

¡Oh no! Esta mujer me mataría por hacer pelear a su hijo ahora lo entendía.

-Yo Esme perdón no sabía…-

-¿Quién es ese hombre?-

-Es mi ex marido nos separamos pero seguía molestándome así que decidí divorciarme-

-¿Él siempre te trato así?-

-Desde que nos separamos sí, pero nunca le tuve miedo, lo ignoro, perro que ladra no muerde, solo que Edward no lo soporto que trataran así a alguien y…-

-Él no soporta que a vos te traten así, Bella- dijo agarrándome la mano- no puedes permitir que te traten así-

No entendía nada ¿no me estaba alejando?

-¿Qué?- pregunte sorprendida.

-Bella eres una buena mujer no dejes que alguien nunca te trate así, yo nunca quise que mi hijo golpeara a nadie pero esta vez quise que esa derecha que tiene se estampara en la cara de ese hombre-

Esta mujer me sorprendía.

-Yo pensé…-

-Si fui un poco dura abras pensado cualquier cosa- dijo riendo- quiero que no dejes que te pasen por arriba Bella no te lo mereces, ¿puedo preguntar porque te separaste?-

-Gracias Esme, si puedes preguntar, me separe porque él quería tener hijos y yo no-

-Pero te llevas tan bien con los niños, Lizz te ama-

-Cuando él me planteó eso me di cuenta que no era el hombre para vivir esa experiencia que el cariño que teníamos no bastaba para tanto y decidí separarme-

-Me alegra eso uno no tiene que hacer las cosas si no están seguras-

Yo solo sonreí.

-Ah Bella- dijo casi gritando.

-¿Si?-

-Con mi hijo hacen una linda pareja-

Me puse toda colorada.

-Yo solo decía Bella no te pongas así, prometo no hablar más del tema-

-¿Lo prometes?-

-Prometo intentarlo- dijo y nos reímos hasta que mi celular sonó.

-Hola-

-BELLA, ¿Cómo estás? mañana es el cumple de Ori, estoy emocionadísima-

-Alice ¿Cuántos años tienes? La fiesta es para nenes de tres a seis años, de estatura entras perfecto pero estas un poco vieja-

Esme rio.

-Auch eso dolió que mal amiga eres, me pareció escucha…-

-La risa de tu mamá si está conmigo, puse el altavoz Al- lo deje en manos libre para que las dos escuchemos.

-Mamá como te atreves a ir sin mí-

-Hola hija, tengo ropa nueva y necesito un nuevo armario ¿Qué me dices?-

-Te digo que tu si sabes lidiar conmigo ma-

-Quien pudiera- dije yo.

-Te estoy escuchando Bella, además estoy aburrida Lizz esta dormilona-

-Y te la agarras con nosotras- dije.

-Hija dejemos trabajar a Bella ¿sí?-

-No me agrada la idea pero bueno chau las amo- y corto.

-Bueno Bella me voy nos hablamos ¿sí? O nos vemos en la casa de Edward-

-Claro Esme gracias por todo-

-No agradezcas, sé que a tu madre no le puedes contar esto porque lo habrá querido tómame como tu madre-

Le levante y fui a abrazarla.

-Gracias Esme y no creo que nos veamos por Edward dije algo que no le gustó-

-¿Qué paso?- me preguntó.

-Dije algo que le molestó- dije sentándome en el sillón y ella hizo lo mismo- la llame a Lizz "mi princesa" y eso no le agrado-

-Ay Bella no es eso, mira, Edward pasó por mucho, la gente lo miraba mal, hablaban de él, lo criticaron y yo le quería arrancar la cabeza a cada uno, mi hijo lo supero, Alice fue mucha ayuda, pero Edward aguantaba las cosas y se guardaba todo eso yo sabía que llegaría un día en que explotaría, y un día exploto y se sacó muchas penas de encima, me alegro del hijo que tengo pero pasó por mucha discriminación de todos yo tenía tanta impotencia porque veía a mi hijo devastado y no podía hacer nada, pero pudo salir adelante desde la primera vez que vio a Lizz, sabes la mamá de Lizz, Tanya, no era la mejor, mi hijo sufrió mucho pero salió adelante, lo demás es algo que te tiene que contar él.

-Claro Esme gracias- dije dejando salir un lagrima, ya era la segunda vez que escuchaba el nombre de la mamá de Lizz pero me sorprendía la actitud de la niña ella nunca estaba triste ni se mostraba dolida.

-Hija no llores- dijo abrazándome- esto pasa en las mejores familias- eso me hizo sonreír- háblale a Edward él no está enojado te lo aseguro-

-Hare el intento, gracias por venir-

-De nada Bella-

Salió y yo me dedique a leer terminé de leer el libro y la verdad que estaba genial esta chica tenía talento pero la verdad no dejaba de pensar en alguien de ojos verdes y pelo cobrizo, pero Amún me cortó mis pensamientos.

-Hola Bella-

-Si pasa claro adelante-

-Que genio- dijo riéndose de mi- mira traje un regalo para Ori- dijo dándome una bolsa de juguetería realmente grande.

-Amún ¿Por qué haces esto? Seguro te ha salido carísimo-

-Calladita eres más bonita, ¿tienes planes para el almuerzo?-

-No sé como tu mujer te aguanta- me defendí, de repente se me vino una gran idea a la cabeza- no, no tengo planes ni ganas de comer-

-¿Andamos con penas? Porque le pateare el culo al perro ese, tu solo tienes que dar la orden-

-No, no es por él- dije pensando en sus ojos verdes.

-¿Quién entonces?-

-Tengo un nuevo vecino-

-¿Y te mueve el piso?- me pregunto.

-El piso, las ventanas, las paredes, todo pero…-

-¿Pero?-

-Tiene un hija y no me mal interpretes la niña es hermosa pero él tiene veintidós años la tuvo de joven y le cuesta dejar entrar a la gente-

-Bella uno cuando es joven todo le cuesta habrá pasado por mucho los adolescentes son muy crueles, pero te doy mi consejo si el pibe vale la pena y no es un perrito dale para adelante eres una mujer hermosa, acompáñalo y que vea que estás ahí para él, para su hija y con tiempo verá que puede confiar en ti-

-Gracias Amún si le digiera esto a mi padre me encerraría en una habitación-

Los dos reímos.

-Bueno vete que tengo que seguir trabajando-

-Soy el jefe hago lo que quiero-

-Chau-

-Qué mal genio, chau- dijo haciéndose el enojado.

Antes que empezara el almuerzo baje un piso y le daría al absurdo de Mike el libro para que me lo fotocopie, pero cuando baje y me dirigía a la sala de fotocopias vi a Jessica y Mike besándose descaradamente, entrando en el cuarto de fotocopias y cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos. Subí corriendo a mi piso.

-¡Ang!-

-¿Qué Bella? ¿Por qué gritas?-

-Vi a Jessica y Mike besándose descaradamente y entrando al cuarto de fotocopias-

Mi amiga abrió los ojos.

-¿Enserio? Esa no deja títere sin cabeza pero bueno que lo aproveche si Mike no sería tan baboso e insinuante no estaría mal-

-Ang ¿estas desvariando?-

-No nena- sonrió.

-¿Cómo te fue tu cita con Ben?-

-La pase genial fuimos al cine y después a cenar, él es un hombre tan tierno Bella-

-Espero que así sea hacen una linda pareja, ¿Qué hago con las fotocopias? Necesito el libro-

-O los interrumpes- puse cara de asco- o vas a la librería y compras uno nuevo-

-¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo voy a ir a comprar otro? Para eso Amún puso una fotocopiadora-

-Entonces ve- dijo riéndose.

-Bien, ahora vuelvo-

Baje otra vez y le rogué a Dios que Jessica ya se halla ido, me acerqué a la puerta y no se escuchaba ningún sonido pero en vez de entrar golpeé la puerta, no quería que mis ojos fueran testigo de algo desagradable.

-¿Si?- dijo abriendo la puerta un Mike despeinado y con la camisa fuera del pantalón- Bella que alegría verte, esa remera te queda genial- dijo viendo descaradamente mis pechos-

-Mike toma- dije dándole el libro fuertemente y empujándolo hacia él- paso a buscar veinte minutos después que termine el almuerzo-

-Bella estoy muy tapado en trabajo- sinvergüenza.

-Mike lo haces y punto vengo a buscarlo a esa hora, adiós-

Subí corriendo por las escaleras ya que era hora del almuerzo y el ascensor estaría atascadísimo.

-¿Ang vas a almorzar?-

-No me traje comida-

-Buenísimo, vamos a mi oficina así te cuento lo que encontré halla abajo-

Entramos nos sentamos en el escritorio yo de mi lado y ella frente a mí, prendí la tele, mientras mi amiga sacaba sus cosas para comer.

-Baje y me pegue a la puerta a ver si escuchaba algo como no escuche nada extraño golpeé la puerta no me animaba a entrar, me abrió Mike todo despeinado y con la camisa fuera del pantalón-

Ang se empezó a reír.

-Guarda risas porque cuando le dije la hora en que iba a ir a buscar el libro él muy sinvergüenza me dijo que estaba tapado en trabajo-

Nos empezamos a reír las dos.

-Mañana es el cumple de Ori- me recordó mi amiga.

-Si estoy muy contenta que mi princesita cumple cinco añitos-

-¿Y tú sexy vecino va a estar?-

-Supongo que sí, se hizo muy amigo de Emmett y Rose-

-Y tuyo también- me recordó.

-Si es verdad, Esme la señora que vino es su madre-

-¿Enserio? ¿Para qué vino?-

-Porque vio lo que pasó con Jake y vino a darme apoyo-

-Todos los Cullen tienen un gran corazón-

-Si- dije pensando en él.

-Estás pensando en Edward-

-¿Y tú qué sabes?-

-Soy tu amiga y te conozco-

-Hola hermanita- dijo Emmett entrando en mi oficina asustándonos a las dos-

-Hola Emmett y golpea la puerta para la próxima-

Él bufó.

-Hola Ángela, más te vale que vallas al cumple de mi hija-

-Hola Em obvio que iré no quiero que me eches mal de ojo-

-Aprendes rápido- dijo abrazando a Ang.

-¿No tendrías que estar en el trabajo?-

-Entro a las tres, porque los chicos de la mañana no tuvieron clases de gimnasia porque estaban pintando el gimnasio-

-Bueno, y dile a la desaparecida de tu mujer que estoy muy enojada-

-Bella desapareció solo un día-

-Lo pensaré-

-Bueno, estoy acá porque a las seis salgo a correr con unos compañeros y quería ver si me podía llevar a Alma así pasea un poco-

-Claro llévatela, lleva las llaves de mi casa por si no estoy-

-¿Ah hermanita podes hacer para mañana esas bolitas de chocolates?-

-Trufa oso si te hago dale- le di un beso.

-Bueno chicas adiós-

-Chau dijimos a coro-

-Tu hermano es imposible Bella-

-Dímelo a mí-

Cuando terminó el almuerzo Ang volvió a su puesto y yo me puse a hacer una lista para el súper de todas las cosa que necesitaba para hacer las trufas de chocolate, cuando pasaron veinte minutos baje y fui a retirar mi fotocopia.

-Mujer sí que eres puntual-me dijo Mike- estoy terminando de anillarlo.

No le conteste nada porque empezó a sonar mi celular, vi el identificador de llamadas y era Rose.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Hola no? ¿Estás enojada porque tuve sexo desenfrenado con tu hermano y no contigo? dímelo y eso se puede arreglar-

-Tú y Edward se llevan el premio de los más vulgares-

-Jajá te quiero amiga, me dijo tu hermano que nos vas a hacer las trufas-

-Si Rose yo se las hago-

-¿Sabes quién me hace la torta?- pregunto.

-No ¿Quién mama?-

-No tonta, Edward, ayer cuando fui a buscar a Ori me convidó una porción y quede maravillada es increíble todo lo que puede hacer ese hombre le pedí una torta de chocolate de dos pisos con dulce de leche y chocolate más crema con banana-

¿Edward haciendo tortas? Guau eso no me lo esperaba.

-Si a mí también me sorprende-

-Mañana sale a las tres de trabajar y pasa a buscar a las dos niñas por el jardín más temprano así ya para las cinco ya están listas, y yo preparo el salón que entran todos a las 17:40 hs-

-Tienes todo fríamente calculado amiga-

-Y si Bella, bueno volvamos al trabajo nos hablamos-

-Besos Rose-

Me di vuelta y vi que Mike estaba escuchando sin ninguna sutileza mi conversación.

-Es de mala educación oír conversaciones ajenas-

Él se me rio en la cara.

-Toma aquí tienes-

-Como también es de mala educación tener un revolcón con la secretaria- a él se le descompuso la cara y yo salí de ahí lo más rápido que pude dejándole la palabra en la boca.

Nadie se reía de mí.

Así pasó mi día de oficina, marcando la fotocopia editándola. Cuando llegaron las cuatro salí y fui para un súper compre todo lo que necesita y guarde las bolsas en el asiento de atrás, después me dirigí a una juguetería para comprarle el regalo a Ori, entre y vi demasiadas muñecas pero no le regalaría eso, también vi peluches por todos lados pero eso no me convencía, pero vi que en una caja venían todos los personajes de Toy Story: Woody, Buzz, Jessie, señor y señora cara de papa, Rex, Bo Beep, Hamm, Slinky. Decidido le compraría eso agarre uno y fui a que me lo envolviera para regalo, lo pagué y me fui. Cuando llegue a mi casa eran las siete de la tarde y vi estacionado en la entrada el auto de Edward, era imposible que lo extrañara tanto pero él necesitaba su espacio aunque me moría por ir a tocar su puerta y saludar a mis vecinos, ellos se volvieron indispensables para mí, pero por lo visto yo no para ellos. Entre a mi casa extrañando a Alma, me cambie, me puse una remera de Cuarteto de Nos holgada y un pantalón suelto de acetato azul, una vez cómoda ordene las cosas y solo deje sobre la mesa las cosas para hacer la trufa, para no deprimirme y sentirme sola llame a Alice y puse el manos libre.

-Hola amiga ¿a qué debo tu hermosa llamada?-

-Nada Al solo que estaba haciendo las trufas para el cumple de Ori y hablar contigo ¿estas ocupada?-

-Para nada Bella estaba en casa viendo algunas revistas de diseño-

-Qué raro vos si me vieras vestida ahora me matarías-

-Dalo por hecho Bella o veo la hora de prender fuego ciertas prendas de tu armario-

-Ni de chiste Al, mañana tengo franco- dije procesando las galletitas de chocolates-

-AAAAHHH ¿ENCERIO?-

-Me vas a dejar sorda-

-Perdón amiga, cuando te despiertes anda para lo de Edward así desayunamos juntas-

-¿Segura? ¿A Edward no le molestará?-

-Bella segurísimo que a Eddie no le molesta- me reí por su sobre nombre, mientras amasaba un poco la masa que se había formado y me agregaba dulce de leche, para seguir uniéndolo.

-¿Y Lizz? ¿No sabes nada de ella?- la extrañaba.

-Vive al lado tuyo ve y fíjate yo vivo más lejos- dijo riéndose.

-No creo-

-Eu ¿pasó algo?-

-Dije algo que no fue del agrado de Edward y se molestó conmigo creo-

-No creo Bella mi hermano podrá ser un mal hablado, un gracioso, un idiota, un loco, un molesto y un bipolar, pero mi hermano casi nunca se enoja por las cosas que dicen las personas que lo quieren y si es así él es muy directo, va habla y te lo dice, sino hizo eso es porque no está enojada asique quédate tranquila-

-¿Segura Al? Parece tan grande-

-Es mi hermano claro que estoy segura, aunque sea dos años más grande eso no quiere decir que parezca más grande, parece un niño-

-Ni lo digas-

-¿A quién le sacan el cuero?- escuché la voz de Jasper- hola Bella-

-Hola Jazz-

-A mi hermano Jazz-

-¿Qué? ¿Y me lo dices en la cara? Ya lo llamo- dijo Jasper.

-Si te atreves a decirle te juro que te quedas sin sexo por dos semanas-

-¡Chicos estoy yo presente!- les grite.

-¿Y qué Bella? Como si todavía fueras virgen-

-Lo llamo y punto y si yo me quedo sin sexo tú te quedas sin zapatos-

-No te atrevas- amenazo mi amiga.

-Mira como marco-

-¿Y a mí nadie me pide permiso?-

-¿Bella puedo llamar a Ed y contarle?- pregunto Jazz.

-No y si lo haces mañana te obligare a ponerte un disfraz para que todos los niños salten encima de ti-

-Ok, me rindo par de brujas-

Alice y yo no parábamos de reír.

-Eres genial amiga- me dijo Alice.

-Si ya sé que soy un genio-

Mientras charlábamos uní bien las galletitas procesadas con el dulce de leche y le agregue leche, no le puse alcohol porque era solo para niños, envolví la masa en film y la guarde en la heladera, dentro de una hora y media lo sacaría. Pero escuche el timbre y ladridos.

-Al llegó mi hermano, hablamos mañana, me levanto y voy-

-Bueno amiga besos-

-Besos y otros para Jazz-

Fui a abrir la puerta y ahí estaba mi hermano todo sudado con Alma.

-Hol…- él me abrazo- Emmett hueles horrible sal ya-

-Encima que soy cariñoso te quejas-

-Hola hermosa- me agache y salude a Alma que me dio su patita, le serví agua.

-¿Y agua para mí? Soy tu hermano-

-Hay me olvide perdón- dije sacando una botella con agua de la heladera y pasándosela.

-Gracias hermanita-

-Ya hice la trufa está la masa en la heladera-

-Eres una hermana hermosa, cuando estés con un hombre le voy a romper la cara y después prometo conocerlo-

-Hay hermano- dije riendo- pareces papá-

-Es verdad eres una mujer muy valiosa, el que quiere a mi hermana hay piña- dijo levantando su puño-

-Con la violencia no se llega a nada, y si hay puño Bella te da una patada-

-¿Ei no era que con la violencia no se llegaba a nada?-

Lo golpeé cariñosamente en el brazo.

-Eres tonto-

-Y sexy-

-Si puf no sabes-

-No te burles, Belli- dijo ofendido- bueno me voy, tengo una niña emocionada por su cumple y a una esposa atareada por preparar todo-

-Claro hermano ve- dije dándole un beso- y manda saludos-

-Si hermanita, yo tengo las llaves asique no hace falta que me acompañes-

Nos dimos un beso y se fue. Me puse a jugar un poco con mi perra hasta que pasó una hora y media, saque la masa de la heladera y puse muchos pilotines en la mesada, agarra la masa y empecé a hacer bolitas pasándolas en grana multicolor y poniéndolas en los pilotines, eran las diez cuando termine con toda la masa, Alma dormía y no quería despertarla. Me puse a mirar capítulos de Los Simpson hasta la una que decidí acostarme, no tenía ganas ni de comer ni de ponerme el pijama solo me saque el pantalón y me lavé los dientes, deje a Alma dormir en mi habitación en su alfombra, programe la alarma para las nueve por si no me despertaba, me quede dormida al instante.

_**Capítulo libre de Edward jajajaja**_


	6. ¡Feliz cumple Ori!

Me desperté sin el molesto sonido de la alarma, me fije la hora, eran las ocho y cincuenta y ocho me apresure a apagarla pero sin darme cuenta me quede dormida otra vez.

Me desperté y me senté de golpe me fije la hora y eran las nueve y cuarenta, abrí la persiana y un sol radiante entró por ella, me puse la misma remera panga tres cuartos de ayer con un short blanco y mis converse negras, me peine y lave los dientes, saque a Alma al patio, agarre mis llaves y el celular, salí corriendo hacia la casa de Edward, toque timbre.

-Al fin te despiertas- dijo Alice abrazándome y entre.

-Perdón es que estaba muy cansada-

Pero ella me observaba meticulosamente.

-Guau Bella ¿dónde escondías esas piernas?- me sonroje violentamente- no te pongas así, ¿puedes despertar a Lizz, mientras le hago el desayuno?-

-Claro Al-

-Está en el cuarto de Edward, sube la escalera y es la última puerta a la izquierda-

Subí corriendo, quería saber cómo era el cuarto de él, me acerque a la puerta y estaba cerrada, la abrí lentamente y vi un gran armario lleno de CD´s y al lado había demasiados libros, en el mismo mueble había un equipo de música y debajo de él había muchas películas. Visualice una cama de dos plazas con sabanas color manteca y un acolchado negro con círculos azules, enfrente de la cama había una televisión con DVD, al costado de la cama había dos mesitas de luz, una estaba del lado de la ventana y tenía una lámpara azul con un auricular grande y dos libros de Agatha Christie, en la otra mesita estaba llena de muñequitos y sonreí por eso. Al costado de la tele había un armario de ropa no era tan grande, al costado de la cama había una ventana grandísima, me pasaba de alto y era muy ancha. En la cama vi un pequeño bultito.

-Hola princesa abrí lo ojitos- dije corriendo las cortina azules para que entrara el sol.

-Mmmm tía Allie un poquito más-

-No soy tía Allie-

Ella abrió los ojitos rápido y se incorporó- BELLA- dijo saltando a mis brazos.

-Hola princesa- dije abrazándola fuerte.

-Te extrañe Bella mucho-

-Yo también, vamos a lavarnos los dientitos ¿sí?-

-Si Bella, pero papá no me deja sola-

-Claro princesa lo hacemos juntas-

Le lave los dientes y bajamos, Alice hizo el desayuno y comimos las tres, después Alice fue a preparar a la princesa para el jardín mientras yo preparaba unas milanesa con puré, comimos como desesperadas.

-Bella la voy a llevar al jardín y después voy a buscar un par de cosas a casa, quédate acá Edward no va a venir hasta las tres, espérame-

-Bueno Alice así ordeno las cosas que ensuciamos también-

-Bella tocas algo y te mato- dijo saliendo y dándome un beso.

-Chau Bella- dijo Lizz, me agache y me dio un beso muy grande.

-Chau princesa suerte en el jardín- cerré la puerta con una llave que me había dado Alice

Guardé la comida en la olla del puré, la deje en la mesa tapada y lave los platos, subí y me puse a hacer la cama de Edward, olía demasiado a él era una tortura estar en éste cuarto, ordene sus libros y el pijama de Lizz lo lleve a su habitación, era preciosa llena de colores vividos y juguetes por todos lados pero cuando estaba saliendo escuche la puerta y seguro Alice ya había venido.

-¿Duende lavaste los platos? No me lo puedo creer-

No ¿Por qué me pasaba esto a mí? Era Edward ¿Qué le diría? No quería enfrentarlo. Baje la escalera y él estaba de espaldas a mí, tomando un vaso de agua y sacándose la bata de doctor.

-No, yo los lave- se dio vuelta asustado y me miró a los ojos, estaba por abrir la boca para hablar pero lo tape- perdón yo ya me voy, Alice me dejó quedarme y también dijo que hasta las tres no venías, no quería incomodar, en esa olla hay puré con milanesas- le señale- me voy, disculpa por encontrarme en tu casa- me di la vuelta y agarre mis llaves de casa, pero él me agarro fuerte del brazo- Edward me quiero ir- dije esquivando sus ojos y agarrando mi bolso del perchero pero se ve que el bolso no se había desenganchado del todo y me hizo tropezar, Edward me agarro de la cintura y se dejó caer para amortiguar mi caída. Yo caí encima de su pecho y era increíble lo que me hacía sentir, él tenía una sonrisa y me miraba fijamente.

-Eso te pasa por evitarme- me dijo.

-Yo no quiero empeorar más las cosas- dije tirando de mi bolso pero se escuchó un ruido y por el cambio de su mirada supe que el perchero estaba por caer, rápidamente Edward nos giró quedando él arriba mío y yo abajo. De pronto Edward hizo una cara de dolor y escuche el golpe del perchero que dio en su espalda.

-Perdón por eso- dije sinceramente- no tenías que hacerlo-

-¿Por qué me tratas así? Bella no soy un desconocido soy tu vecino-

Eso es lo que yo era para él solo su vecina, me levante del suelo levantando el perchero.

-Ya sé Edward por eso soy tu vecina y no me tendrías que contestar cortante por lo que te dije ayer-

-Perdón Bella me cuesta abrirme y créeme que lo estoy tratando de hacer-

-Eso también lo sé, pero yo nunca te juzgue y no me importa tu pasado, yo solo quiero que seas vos y que no pongas barreras conmigo-

-No me juzgas ni me presionas, pero es difícil, yo nunca tuve amigos de verdad además de Jazz ahora encuentro a tu hermano y a Rose que son personas excelente y no me gusta poner esa barrera de mierda con las personas pero no quiero pasarla mal de nuevo-

-Ese es el problema ¿piensas que nosotros te lastimaríamos?-

Él no contestó.

-Te pregunto otra vez ¿piensas que nosotros te lastimaríamos?-

Seguía sin contestar, espere y no me contestaba, él nunca contestaría y eso dolía, duele que la persona que uno quiere no confíe en ti, me puse mi bolso y salí de su casa.

-Bella- me llamo pero no me importó no quería hablar no ahora, pase por la puerta y la cerré tan fuerte como pude y no me importaba la puerta se la haría giratoria si pudiera, la puerta se abrió de nuevo.

-No, yo sé que no me lastimarían-

-Tarde- le dije sin darme vuelta.

-Mejor tarde que nunca- me respondió- llego a muchas cosas tarde, date vuelta por favor-

Y me di vuelta porque él podía conmigo.

-Perdón y te lo digo de corazón- dijo mirando a mis ojos, podría quedarme para siempre así pero tenía que reaccionar, corría hacia él y lo abrase colgándome.

-Tarado no vuelvas a hacer eso- le dije tirando un poco su pelo-

-Eres loca- me dijo y lo mire feo- ¿vamos a decorar la torta de Ori?-

-Claro-

-Bueno- dijo él llevándome a mí ya que yo estaba todavía encima de él y me puse roja- ah y la próxima vez que azotes así mi puerta…-

-¿Qué?- le dije poniéndome en el suelo y amenazándolo.

-Te obligo a cerrarla despacio-

-¿Tú y cuantos más?-

-Yo solo Swan-

-Jajá eso quiero verlo-

Él corrió abrió la puerta y no lo vi venir me puso sobre su hombro como sino pesara nada.

-Ciérrala bien-

-No quiero- dije y Edward me puso más de cabeza.

-Hazlo-

-Me las pagaras- dije cerrando la puerta despacio.

-Aja lo hiciste yo gane y tu babeas- y me lo quede mirando.

-Dale anda a cambiarte así hacemos la torta de Ori-

-Si mamá- dije subiendo los escalones de dos en dos y yo le aventé un cojín del sofá y se lo di justo en la espalda.

-Querida no sé si te acuerdas que recibí un percherazo en la espalda por tu torpeza-

-Perdón- dije con vos triste y él se dio vuelta.

-Bella lo dije en chiste no hay problema, me alegra que lo haya recibido yo y no tu, me voy a cambiarme ¿podes ir cortando los bizcochuelos?-

-Claro Ed-

Él subió y yo fui a la alacena donde había visto los bizcochuelos, los saque y los corte a los dos a la mitad uno era más chico que el otro para poder ponerlo arriba.

-Me encana cuando te concentras- me asustó y me puse completamente roja- eres tan fácil de intimidar-

-Los bizcochuelos- dije todavía roja.

Él se rio de mi – Bueno, empiezo a ponerle dulce de leche a la parte de abajo y vos corta las bananas- dijo pasándome cinco bananas y un plato yo con el mismo cuchillo las empecé a cortar.

Estaba hermoso, se puso una bermuda color beige con una camisa azul y estaba descalzo, era hermoso, pero no quería que me descubriera mirándolo y me puse a cortar rápido las bananas pero él ya estaba por terminar de poner el dulce de leche y sacó de la heladera chocolate picado, cuando termino se puse a hacer la crema y yo termine con todas las bananas, lo ayude a poner la crema más las bananas y así terminamos los bizcochuelos, estábamos haciendo más crema para cubrirlo cuando escuchamos la puerta.

-Voy- dijo Ed- duende-

-Hola Eddie- dijo Alice colgándose de su cuello- llegaste temprano ¿viste a Bella?-

-Si está en la cocina-

Así los tres terminamos la torta que había quedado espectacular.

-Bella hoy vamos a conocer a tus papas- dijo Al sonriente.

-Creo que sí- dije mirando la cara de Edward que estaba más pálido si fuera posible.

-Genial- dijo Alice, mirando su reloj- hermano ya sale Lizz-

-Mierda- dijo Edward juntando sus zapatillas del suelo y corriendo al auto descalzo.

-Es tan lindo cuando es impulsivo- dije para mis adentros.

-¡Lo sabía! Te gusta mi hermano-

Se ve que no lo dije tan para mis adentros.

-Alice fue un cumplido nada más-

-Si ok ¿Qué dedo quieres que me chupe Bella?- le hice una cara de reproche- a mi hermano también le gustas se abre mucho contigo y con nadie hizo eso, amiga eres especial para él- dijo dándome un abrazo- seremos cuñadas-

-Alice por Dios cállate-

-¿Qué te vas a poner para el cumple de Ori?-

-No sé, cualquier cosa que vea en mi armario y me guste-

Ella bufó- Bella por eso pase por mi casa y te traje esta ropa nueva de mi tienda- dijo yendo a buscar una bolsa y trayéndomela-

-Alice no es necesario me gusta mi ropa-

-Pero a mí no- dijo ella- póntela la escogí especialmente para vos-

-Bueno Alice veré que puedo hacer-

-Solo póntela Bella por Dios-

-Ok- dije perdiendo- me voy a preparar quiero llegar antes al salón así la ayudo a Rose-

-Si amiga ve-

-Dale besos a Lizz- dije saliendo de la casa de Edward y entrando en la mía.

Entre a Alma un ratito antes de que me fuera de nuevo y subí a mi habitación, saque las prendas que Alice me había regalado y tenía que admitir que eran hermosas era una pollera tiro alto que caía suelta, era corta eso lo admitía pero hermosa, era de un color azul brillante, me dio medias negras de encaje para ponerme abajo y una camisa negra que tenía cometas en azul y era sin mangas, todo combinaba perfecto, me lo puse y me quede impresionada porque me quedaba espectacular, me puse mis tacos negros cerrados. Me fui al baño para maquillarme muy poco, me puse un color rojo en los labios, pero no era un rojo brillante que llamara la atención era más bien un rojo reservado y cuidado, me puse muy poco de sombra azul, me delinee los ojos por arriba del ojo y me arqueé las pestañas, cepille mi pelo y lo deje suelto que me caía hasta la cintura con mis ondas naturales. Odio las carteras no me gustaban era algo innecesario porque hoy podía meter mi celular y llaves en un bolsillo nomas, cuando busque una carterita chiquita me mire al espejo y alisé la pollera me di cuenta que tenía una costura, toque y tenía bolsillos "grandiosa Alice" pensé, tire la carterita y agarre el celular más las llaves y puse cada una en un bolsillo diferente, agarré el regalo de mi princesita cumpleañera, volví a sacar a Alma y llamé a Rose.

-Bella-

-Rose ¿quieres que baya ahora para ayudarte?-

-Por favor Bella las ayudantes y yo no damos abasto, Emmett se está encargando de las cosas que hay que traer y Ed está preparando a Ori así tu hermano la pasa a buscar por su casa- mientras ella me hablaba yo salí de mi casa, y saque el auto.

-Ya me subí al auto, ya salgo para allá-

-¡Gracias!- me gritó mi amiga.

Yo ya sabía cómo llegar al salón era hermoso, se llamaba el castillo, era con una pinta medieval pero ambientado para niños y tenía un sector para grandes con pool, bowling y mesas obviamente, para los niños tenían cualquier tipo de juegos que me pueda imaginar y cuando los niños salían ya para despedirse de Ori lanzarían espuma para simular que era nieve. Estacioné mi auto y me baje corriendo, llegue a la puerta y ya estaba una organizadora ahí.

-Hola soy la cuñada de Rose-

-¿Bella no?-

-Claro-

-Genial entra te estaba esperando, soy Eugenia por si me necesitas, Rose está en la mesa ordenando la mesas para los adulto-

-Gracias- dije cruzando los juegos y yéndome más para atrás donde estaba el sector para los grandes, y la vi a mi cuñada que estaba hermosa como siempre tenía puesto un vestido rojo hasta las rodillas que revelaba su buena figura.

-Hola Bella- dijo abrazándome- éstas hermosa ¿es ropa de Alice no?-

-Por supuesto me obligo a ponérmela y se lo agradezco-

-Te queda genial, anda a la cocina y pone las compoteras de vidrio que están ahí en las mesas son tres por cada mesa y en cada una van la trufa, los muffins y los cuadritos de chocolate con avena, yo voy poniendo los centro de mesa, por suerte las chicas se ocupan de la mesa de los niños y de sus meriendas-

-Rose tranquilízate todo está perfecto y lo estará para cuando llegue la gente-

-Sí, perdón estoy un poco ansiosa-

-Mamá- dijo por detrás Ori- ¡Tía Bella!-

-Hola mi amor feliz cumpleaños- dije abrazándola y dándole su regalito.

-¡AH! Todos lo muñecos de Toy Story- gritó.

-Bella te mato- me dijo Rose.

-Es mi sobrina le puedo comprar lo que yo quiera-

-Gracia tía es hemoso-

-De nada- le contesté.

-Ma todo eta hemoso-

-Hermanita- dijo Emmett agarrándome de atrás y dándome vueltas- la torta que hicieron con Ed está súper-

-¡Hola oso!, gracias nos llevó trabajo-

-¿Hicieron la torta juntos?- preguntó sugestivamente Rose.

-Sip- dije arrastrando la p.

-Y les salió de otro mundo hacen una buena dupla-dijo mi hermano- es genial que los dos sean buenos amigos- terminó diciendo y fue a descargar cosas del auto.

-Está ciego si cree que solo son amigos-

-Basta Rosalie eso es lo que somos amigos- dije yéndome para la cocina, estaba cansada él era mi amigo y nunca sería otra cosa para él porque nunca me miraría como algo más.

Dejé mis pensamientos de lado porque hoy era el cumpleaños de mi princesa tendría que estar bien para ella.

Iban llegando niños y adultos, vinieron los compañeritos del jardín y nuestros familiares, él papá de Rose, Dante, estaba radiante era pura felicidad, la mamá de Rose había muerto pero ella ya lo había superado, habían llegado mis papas, Benja y Tia, Jazz y Al, Amigos del trabajo de mi hermano, Ang y Ben.

-Hola Lizz pasa- le dijo Rose abriendo la puerta del salón.

-Hola Rose- dijo Lizz entrando corriendo y yendo con unas niñas que serían sus compañeritas, estaba perfecta tenía un short plateado brillante con una camiseta negra que tenía dibujada una guitarra y sus zapatos de Guillermina.

-Bueno me voy yo solo vine a dejarla- dijo una voz perfecta para mí.

-Edward entras o te entro de una patada en el culo por dejar a mi hija sin su doctor favorito-

-Eres muy fina- dijo Edward pasándole un brazo por los hombros y haciendo que la ahorcaba, eran tan graciosos.

-Tú eres un bruto-

Edward levantó la vista y me miro, me recorrió con la mirada desde mis zapatos hasta mi cabellos abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerró al instante y bajó los hombros.

-Ed no te han dicho que es de mala educación tener fantasías sexuales delante de niños- le dijo Rose y mi cara ardió en mil tonos de rojos.

-Cállate- le dijo él subiéndola a su hombro dirigiéndose hasta el inflable.

-Amigo gracias por hacer lo que yo no puedo- le grito Emmett.

-No puedes porque eres un pollerudo- le contesté a mi hermano y mi papá se atragantó de la risa.

-Bájame idiota-

-Hay niños la boca- le dijo Edward.

-No te atrevas a tirarme- le advirtió ella y yo aproveche a filmarlos.

-Chau- dijo Ed y la arrojo fuerte al inflable- ¡hey niños todos arriba de la mama de Ori!-

-SSSIIIIII- gritaron los nenes y se pusieron a saltar encima de Rose.

-La venganza será peor Cullen-

Edward la ignoró y fue a saludar a los invitados, se abrazaron con Benjamín y Tía, Emmett le presentó a sus amigos.

-Mamá, papá él es nuevo vecino de Bella, es Edward- dijo mi hermano- hermano estos son mis padres Reneé y Charlie.

-Eres hermoso, si fuera menor y soltera saltaría encima de ti-

-Mamá- gritamos Emmett y yo.

Edward estaba coloradísimo.

-Gracias por el cumplido señora, un gusto- dijo él saludándola- Hola señor- dijo dirigiéndose a mi papá.

-Hola Edward- dijo mi papá

-Dime Reneé Edward y a él Charlie-

-No hables por mí, mujer, dime señor, jefe como quieras- dijo serio mi papá mientras mi mamá lo miraba seriamente.

-Edward me han contado las malas lenguas de mis hijos que tienes una hija que me encantaría conocer-

-Sí, voy a buscarla así se la presento- dijo mi vecino dándose media vuelta y yéndose.

-Charlie siempre cuando hay alguien lindo que se lleva bien con los chicos eres así, no lo trates mal- lo retó mi mamá.

-Es verdad papá ni siquiera lo conoces- continué yo.

-Él es muy bueno de verdad viejo- termino Emmett.

-Ahora todos lo defienden-

-Lo defendemos porque sabes que es un buen tipo Charlie- se nos unió Rose.

-Le daré una oportunidad mientras no se meta con mi hija y las formalidades se quedan-

-¡Papá no tengo cinco años!-

Él me hizo una mueca y no hablamos más del tema porque vimos que venía Edward con Lizz agarrada de su mano.

-Hija quiero que conozcas a los papás de Bella- dijo él poniéndose enfrente de mi madre y mi padre que a éste último le brillaron los ojos pero obviamente no lo admitiría.

-Hola hermosa soy Reneé la mamá de Bella y Emmett- dije mi mamá dándole un beso.

-Y yo soy el papá de ellos, Charlie- dijo dándole un beso también.

-Hola son indos y soy Lizz- y todos reímos.

-Los niños y los borrachos siempre tienen razón- dijo mi hermano y nadie rio.

-Ves oso tu no ere divetido- dijo ella.

-Se ganó mi corazón- dijo mi padre- ¿Puedo?- le preguntó a Ed si la podía alzar.

-Eso se lo tiene que preguntar a ella jefe-

Emmett sonrió.

-¿Puedo alzarte Lizz?-

-Po supuesto y vamos a la mesa de los dulce- mi papá se rio y se fueron juntos.

-Querido él es policía su trabajo es desconfiar de la gente sobre todo si están cerca de Bella-

-Reneé yo nunca le haría nada a nadie y menos a Bella o Emmett, Rose u Ori-

Era el hombre más hermoso que había visto y no había discusión que él más tierno también.

-Hay- dijo mi mamá abrazándolo y Edward sorprendido le devolvió el abrazo.

¿Por qué era tan fácil para la gente ir a abrazarlo y para mí era tan difícil? Ah sí porque él me gustaba.

-Mamá deja de tocar a Ed que me pongo celoso- dijo mi hermano y mi mamá dejó a Edward para ir a abrazarlo a él.

-Tienes una familia de locos- me susurró mi vecino para que nadie lo escuchara.

-No es más loca que la tuya- me reí.

-Tienes razón, voy a ver a Lizz no vaya a ser que agobie al jefe-

-Vamos- dije ofreciendo mi compañía.

Nos íbamos acercando pero él se detuvo.

-¿Ben?-

-No jodas- le respondió éste sorprendido y abrazándolo- con que tú eres el vecino de Bella-

-Parece ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Ed.

-Ángela es secretaria de Bella-

Ok, esto no me lo esperaba ¿conocían a Edward?

Salude a mi amiga y los chicos nos comentaron que eran compañeros desde la secundaria. Pero nos excusamos con ellos y fuimos a buscar a Lizz.

-Ori ven con el abuelo-

-Si abu, mi fieta es súper-

-Es manifica- rectificó Lizz, mientras ambas niñas se abrazaban.

Hasta que Ori giró su cabecita hacia nosotros.

-Abu neceito bájame- dijo mi sobrina forcejeando con Charlie- ¡ya!

-Bueno- dijo mi papá frunciendo el cejo.

-¡EDWUD!- gritó Ori corriendo hasta Edward- vinite- dijo abrazándolo por su cuello fuerte mientas él la alzaba.

-Hola princesa, en mi casa te prometí que vendría-

-Nunca dejes de se el amigo de papi, te quieo mucho- le dijo ella sin soltarlo.

-Te prometo que siempre voy a ser el amigo de tu papá y tuyo también pequeña, yo también te quiero, vas a ser mi doctora favorita-

-Tu ere mi dotor favorito, tía ven abazame- me reclamó Ori.

Yo me moví como pude porque la verdad es que ya estaba bastante congelada con esta muestra de cariño de los dos. Fui hasta ellos y la rodeé con mis brazos mientras Edward ponía un brazo sobre mis hombros y con el otro la tenía a Ori, yo pase un brazo por su cintura y el otro lo deje en la espalda de mi sobrina. Edward le dejó un beso a Ori en su coronilla y ella se agarró de la camisa de él, mientras se nos unía a nuestro abrazo Jasper y Alice.

-Tus padres son tan amorosos- dijo Al.

-Contigo, él papá ya me quiere cortar los huevos- dijo Edward, Jazz y yo le pegamos- auch-

-¿Qué son lo huevos?- preguntó Ori y yo junto a Alice no podía más de la risa, Ed estaba blanquísimo buscando con la miraba a Jasper.

-Tú te lo buscaste amigo ni me mires a mí- se defendió.

-Que buen amigo tengo, em princesa capaz que me quería ayudar a cortar huevos duros para hacer una ensalada-

Ahora Jazz se sumó a nuestras risas.

-Um que rico- dijo mi sobrina.

Amaba a los niños eran tan inocentes.

-Edwud me bajas quieo i a juga-

-Si princesa- dijo dándole un beso y bajándola, nos miró a nosotros tres- compórtense deje de reírse así me podrían haber ayudado-

-Tú te metiste en esto hermanito tú te sacas-

-Perdón Ed pero fue muy gracioso- le dije.

-Vamos a comer algo- nos dijo Jazz y todos aceptamos.

-¿Bella como eras en el instituto?- preguntó Alice una vez que nos sentamos.

-Igual que ahora pero con ropa que me gustaba no que obligaran a ponérmela-

-Que dura que eres, ¿tuviste algún romance en el instituto?-

Me había pillado con la guardia baja.

-Puede ser Alice, todos tuvimos algo en el instituto-

-Es verdad yo estuve con un compañero de historia, era guapo pero yo tonta-

-Yo estuve con María un año, compartíamos literatura- remató Jazz y Al le dio una mirada asesina- y la de Ed, hermano sí que estuviste de suerte-

No sé porque ese comentario no me gusto.

-Fue a los quince, era chico-

-Y eso no te impidió meterte con Zafrina, era hermosa esa chica que lastima que se haya ido a seguir su carrera a Europa-

-Sí, me llevaba tan bien, después conociste a la estúpida de Tanya y te quería arrancar los pelos- dijo Alice.

-Yo te quería arrancar los pelos a vos cuando te encontré con Jazz, con mi mejor amigo, no sé si te olvidas-

-¿La defiendes?- preguntó Al.

-No Alice no me interesa ni ella ni Zafrina ni el instituto- dijo levantándose y yendose al jardín.

Después de dos minutos decidí seguirlo.

Lo encontré sentado en la parte más alejada con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas y las manos en su cara.

-¿Ed estas bien?- dije arrodillándome a su altura.

-Si- dijo sin mirarme.

-¿Por qué te fuiste así? ¿Te molesta hablar del instituto o de Zafrina o de Tanya?-

-No, no me molesta nada de eso, lo que me frustra es que me eche en cara cosas cuando ella no fue perfecta-

-Alice no lo hace con mala intención-

-Ya sé que no lo hace para herirme, pero ella se acuerda de mis errores y no de los suyos-

-Recordándoselos no es la mejor manera- dije moviéndome ya que mis piernas se estaban acalambrando.

-Ven siéntate dijo haciéndome un lugar-

-Los niños lo mojaron y no me interesaría pero si me mojo la pollera…-

-Lo capte- dijo alzando las manos- ven- dijo agarrándome de la cintura para después sentarme en su regazo.

Me puse coloradísima.

-Me encanta cuando te sonrojas por mis acciones-

-¡Ed!-

-Bueno, ven te cuento, siempre fuimos mejores amigos con Jasper desde jardín, él siempre estaba en mi casa y yo a veces iba a la casa de su tía porque su padre murió en la guerra y su madre lo abandonó dejándolo con su papá, la hermana de éste lo cuido a Jazz-

-Eso es horrible, no entiendo como la gente deja tirados bebes como si fueran un collar viejo-

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo, un día cuando teníamos dieciséis años por ende Alice tenía catorce, fui a jugar un partido de básquet con el equipo del instituto y Jasper se quedó en mi casa, va la casa de mis padres, cuando llego no estaban por ningún lado solo encontré a mi mamá que estaba leyendo en la cocina. Subo y voy a preguntarle a mi hermana si sabe dónde estaba Jasper, cuando abro la puerta de su habitación vi a ella y a mi amigo besándose sobre la cama de mi pequeña Alice. Salí corriendo de allí y él me siguió por las escaleras toco mi hombro pero yo estaba enojadísimo, ni bien me toco mi papá entraba por la puerta de casa, y lo golpee con fuerza en el ojo y después en la nariz, intervino mi padre y me agarró mientras que mi mamá agarró a Jazz y preguntó que pasaba, yo solo dije que eso era algo que mi amigo les tenía que contar, y a él le dije "solo tenías que decirlo no me tendría que haber enterado así", me pidió perdón pero yo estaba re enojado y me fui de mi casa a dormir a otra casa que tenían mis padres más chica y la pusieron a mi nombre.

-Nunca pensé que eso podía llegar a pasar- admití sorprendida.

-A la mañana siguiente fui a casa y estaban los cuatro desayunando en "familia", pero no soy resentido solo entre salude a mi madre que ella era la que más sufría con todo esto y subí a mi habitación a hacerme un bolso con ropa, Jasper me siguió y me pidió perdón, yo le dije que lo que más me dolió no es su pareja sino que me haya enterado así, me habló de que Alice estaba mal pero a ella no la podía perdonar porque fue ella la que no lo quiso blanquear desde el principio conmigo mientras Jazz quería contármelo-

-Perdonaste a tu amigo- afirme.

-Si al instante, pero no a mi hermana, yo desde esa vez nunca más volví a vivir en la casa de mis padres y a Alice la destruyó porque veía a mi mamá y papá muy triste por mi partida que era culpa de ella-

-¿Cuándo perdonaste a Al?- pregunte.

-Dos años después a mis dieciocho, en la clínica que Lizz nació-

-Tardaron mucho tiempo-

-Familia- dijo como si fuera obvio.

No pude más, lo agarre del cuello y lo abrace lo más fuerte que pude, el olor de su cabello era exquisito como a manzana fresca.

-No puedo creer como le pegaste a tu amigo por tu hermana-

-Hey ¿Tu qué harías si tu hermano se pone a salir con tu mejor amiga y tu manera de enterarte es encontrarlos besándose como si el mundo se acabara?-

-Mi hermano está con mi mejor amiga-

-Tienes razón pero es distinto que pasaría si empezaras a salir con uno de los mejores amigos de Emmett-

Eso dolió él era una de los mejores amigos de mi hermano y me gustaba demasiado.

-Lo mataría- dije sin dudar pero agachando mi mirada.

-Ves, es más entendible-

-Que se comporten como cavernícolas no es entendible, Edward está mal pegar-

-Te quiero, amo como piensas y cuando me retas-dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

Y nos fuimos acercando cada vez más que casi nuestras frentes se tocaban.

-Isabella- escuche la voz de mi papá y Edward se alejó de inmediato.

-Perdón yo me deje llevar-me susurró al oído.

-¿Qué papá?-

-Puedes venir un momento- dije enfadado por verme sentada en las piernas de Edward.

-Claro- lo mire a Ed- entra te congelaras, después hablamos-

-Si Bella- dijo mientras me iba hacia donde estaba mi papá.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Por qué rayos te sientas en las piernas de ese hombre?-

-Basta papá me cansaste- dijo entrando totalmente cabreada.

-¿Hermanita que pasa?-

-Papá me pasa, hizo un escándalo porque estaba sentada en el regazo de Edward porque el asiento estaba mojado-

-Tranquila es un exagerado, ¿Dónde está Ed? ve al teatrito que ya va a empezar-

El salón tenía una especie de escenario con sillas donde se hacían juegos.

Me senté al lado de Jasper y a su lado estaba Alice, Edward nos alcanzó y se sentó al lado de Alice y le pasó un brazo por los hombros mientras ella abrazaba a su hermano. Un organizador junto a Emmett y Ori subieron al escenario.

-Buenas tarde familiares, amigos, tíos, abuelos, novios de Ori-

-¿Cómo que novio?- grito Emmett y todos reímos.

-Les doy la bienvenida al cumpleaños de Oriana- todos aplaudimos y gritamos- es una placer tenerlos acá porque vamos a hacer una competencias para los grandes, los hombres contra las mujeres- los niños gritaron sssssssiiiiiiiiii fuertísimo- ahora le voy a pedir a Oriana y a su papá, Emmett, que elijan a dos personas del público, un varón y una mujer.

Ori y Emmett se pusieron de espalda a nosotros y hacían que hablaban y pensaban.

-Ya tenemos el primero- anunció Emmett.

-Di el nombre Ori-

-Edwud- todos aplaudimos y reímos, Ed se paró y se subió al escenario.

-Bueno Edward, ahora vamos a ver quién será tu contrincante, ¿Ori?- dijo el organizador.

-Tía Bella-

No, esto no me podía pasar a mí, pero claro me lo tendría que haber visto venir Emmett es mi hermano por dios como no me di cuenta antes. Me pare y me subí al escenario.

-¿Algo que decir contra tu hermano?- me pregunto el organizador.

-Que se cuide la espalda-

Todos los niños gritaron ¡OH!, eran tan lindos.

-Bueno Edward y Bella, lo que tienen que hacer es muy fácil, tienen que pasar por ese tuvo de tela apretado y meterse en el pelotero más chico y cuando encuentren la pelota que dice Ori salgan y toquen la campana así sabremos quién es el ganador ¿preguntas?-

-No- respondimos los dos a la misma vez.

-¿Listos?-

-No para, esto no vale- dije sacándome los tacones mientras todos reían-Ahora si-

-Listos, preparados, YA- grito, mientras cuatro chicas sostenían los extremos de las telas para que podamos entrar y salir.

Corrimos hasta los tubos de tela.

-Ojala te enredes- me dijo el descarado.

Entre por él tuvo y era muy apretado lo hizo lo más rápido que pude y cuando yo asome la cabeza Edward ya estaba saliendo, me apresure y salta al pelotero, él me siguió y empezamos a buscar, como vio que yo buscaba la pelota más rápido se tiró encima de mí.

-Eso no es justo- dije buscando debajo de él hasta que vimos la pelota que decía Ori pero él la agarro primero, cuando quiso salir del pelotero lo agarre de una pierna entonces callo y me apresure a salir mientras a él se le resbalaba la pelota de las manos, la agarre y toque la campana. Las niñas festejaban mientras los chicos decían "hizo trampa".

-¿Edward alguna objeción?- dijo el organizador.

-No, pero quiero la revancha-

-Bien- dijo aplaudiendo- ahora que vamos a pedir a Edward que elija una mujer del público, mientras que a Bella le diremos que elija a un hombre-

Pensamos y yo ya lo tenía.

-¿Edward?-

-Rose- todos aplaudieron y ella abrazó a Ed.

-¿Bella?-

-Jasper- esto le sorprendió al esposo de mi amiga pero estaba gustoso de jugar, cuando subió nos chocamos los cinco.

-Bien ahora como recordamos les dije que esto era hombres contra mujeres se preguntaran porque eligieron a personas del sexo contrario, es fácil tendrán que vestir a Rosalie de hombre y a Jasper de mujer- todos reímos- la ropa la sacaran del público, nosotros solo le daremos una pantalón a Edward para que le ponga a Rosalie y una pollera a Bella para que le ponga a Jasper, pero hay dos regla mas no pueden pasarle las prendas que estén usando ustedes y Rosalie y Jasper tienen que tener cuatro prendas mas además del pantalón y la pollera, cuando terminen de vestirlos toquen la campana, ¿todo entendido?-

-Si- dijimos los cuatro a la vez.

A Ed y a mí nos dieron el pantalón y la pollera.

-Preparados, listos, YA-

Salimos corriendo hasta Jasper y yo y Ed hasta Rose, se lo pusimos y salimos corriendo al público, Ed le sacó la camisa a mi hermano mientras yo le sacaba la chalina a mi mamá, le saque los tacones a Alice y Ed le sacó a Benja su sombrero, a mi papá le sacó los zapatos (me quede sorprendida con el gesto de mi papá), yo le saqué la campera a Tia, Edward le sacó la corbata a un colega de Emmett, Dimetri se llamaba y corrió para subir al escenario mientras yo le saque la bincha a Lizz y me apresure a subir. Edward ya estaba vistiendo a Rose y yo me apresure a vestir a Jasper pero cuando le estaba poniendo la última prenda ellos tocaron la campana.

-Miren que lindos quedaron- dijo el organizador y todos rieron- una vueltita Rosalie- la aplaudimos.

-Sigues siendo sexy amor- le gritó mi hermano.

-Una vueltita Jazz- le dijo Ed, mientras Jasper saludaba y tiraba besitos.

-Bueno Rosalie y Jasper gracias por participar, bajen y las chicas los ayudaran a desvestirse, con respecto a Edward y Bella están empatados- todos gritamos- hay que desempatar de una manera más fácil que las otras, nos vamos a dirigir al pelotero grande que está en la entrada, tienen que escalar por todos los escalones, pasar por los cepillos gigantes, agacharse y pasar por debajo del piso, cruzar el puente, meterse en el tubo y por último tirarse del tobogán gigante y el primero que toca la campana de halla- dijo señalando otra campana- será el gran ganador.

-Preparados listo YA-

Salimos corriendo hasta el inmenso pelotero y empezamos a escalar.

-Vas a perder Swan-

-Déjame en paz- dije adelantándome.

-Eso es trampa- dijo agarrando mi pie y pasando.

-Lo que acabas de hacer es trampa- dije agarrando su remera que se le levanto y dejo al descubierto el principio de su bóxer que lo cubría su pantalón, era tan sexy, tenía bóxer de murciélagos.

-¿Enserio murciélagos?- dije mientras seguíamos escalando.

-¿Mirando la ropa interior ajena Swan?-

Me supe toda roja.

-No era mi intención…-

-Te estoy cargando Bella- y se tomó un tiempo para mirarme, entonces yo avance y me lance a correr por los cepillos.

-Eres tramposa y me encanta-

-Basta me pones colorada- dije viéndolo que estábamos empatadícimos. Se agacho y pasó primero pero logre empatarlo, cruce el puente y estaba ganando me metí en el tubo primero y una vez que salí me prepare para sentarme en el tobogán para tirarme pero Edward saltó al tobogán, se dio un lindo golpe en la espalda pero logro pasarme pero agarre su mano y me llevó con él por el envión. Corrimos pero él me empujo un poquito y logró tocar la campana.

-Te lo dije Swan tu babeas- dijo Ed mientras Emmett y Benja lo agarraban de las piernas y lo levantaban para festejar que ganó.

-Felicidades Edward, como veo que los dos son muy buenos jugadores los dos tienen premios- dijo el organizador mientras Jasper me ponía las piernas en sus hombros y me levantaba.

Después los niños jugaron mientras los grandes comíamos cosas dulces con café y así se fue pasando la tarde a los niños los vinieron a buscar sus papás, los amigos, mis padres, Jasper y Alice se fueron solo quedábamos mi hermano, mi cuñada, Ori, Lizz, Edward y yo.

-Ustedes dos, copas en mi casa ya- dijo mi hermano a las ocho de la noche- podes acostar a Lizz en el cuarto de Ori-

-Si me apunto- dijo Ed

-Y tú no tienes escapatoria- me dijo Emmett.

Cada uno fue a la casa de Emmett en sus respectivos autos.

Nos sentamos en la cocina por si hacíamos ruidos no despertaríamos a las niñas, ya que el comedor era muy espacioso y el cuarto de Ori estaba en frete al comedor.

-Propongo un juego, verdad o consecuencia pero no nos emborracharemos porque Edward tiene que manejar, yo sí puedo tomar-

-Tu solo quieres emborracharte- le dijo Rose a tu marido.

Escribimos los nombres de cada uno los pusimos boca abajo y los mezclamos, el que sacaba le hacia la pregunta.

-Empiezo- dijo Emmett, parecía un niño- Edward- dijo mostrando el papel-¿verdad o consecuencia?-

-Verdad- respondió divertido.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste sexo?-

-Emmett-

-¿Qué cariño? él eligió verdad y bueno yo solo pregunte-

Esa pregunta me daba curiosidad quería saber.

-La última vez que tuve sexo fue con la mamá de Lizz, hace cuatro años-

-¿Hace cuatro años no tienes sexo?- él asintió- guuuaaau- dijo mi hermano- y si no tienes sexo es porque no quieres porque las enfermeras se te tiran arriba y babean por ti y te revolean corpiños-

Odio a mi hermano.

-No hermano vos lo dijiste no quiero tener sexo casual, quiero hacerlo por amor, no voy a cometer otra vez el mismo error- dijo Ed.

-¿Cómo haces para aguantar?-

-Pensar con la cabeza correcta- dijo Edward.

-Qué asco- dijo Rose mientras yo reía este hombre era hermoso.

-Yo- dijo Rose- Bella- dijo mostrando el papel- ¿Cuál fue el lugar donde disfrutaste más tener sexo?-

-Yo no quiero escuchar eso- dijo Emmett tapándose las orejas.

-En una biblioteca- dije poniéndome roja.

-Bella en un lugar público ¡bien!- dijo felicitándome mi amiga.

-Yo tampoco quiero escuchar- dijo Ed tapándose las orejas.

-Voy- dijo mi vecino- Emmett- y mostro el papel-¿a quién le miraste el culo por última vez?-

-Eres maldito, menos mal que eres mi amigo-

-Responde Emmett- dijo Rose ofendida y yo no paraba de reírme.

-Yo… a ti mi amor- dijo mi hermano dudoso.

-Vamos antes que estalle la guerra- le dije en el oído a Edward-

-Nos vamos- anunciamos.

-Bella deja tu auto acá me sentiré más tranquilo si vas con Edward yo a la tarde te lo llevo-

-Bueno hermano ir en subte no me va a hacer mal-

-Chau los amo, voy a agarrar a Lizz- le dije a Edward que asintió.

Entre a la pieza de Ori y allí estaba Lizz durmiendo tan tranquila, tenía una sensación de no querer despegarme nunca más de ella ni de su papá pero lo último era más complicado.

La agarre en mis brazos y salí, Edward me estaba esperando en la puerta de entrada ya abierta.

-¿Rose y Emmett?-

-En la cama- dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-Ok vámonos- dije apurando mis pasos, vi a carita durmiente de Lizz, Edward se acercó y le dio un besito en su cachete.

-Nunca se despegan, eres esencial para ella-

-Bella soy su papá-

-Si lo se Edward es que es tan lindo verlos-

-Ella te quiere mucho, siempre pregunta por vos y quiere ir a verte-

-¿Y porque no la alcanzas hasta mi casa?-

-Bella tienes una vida, yo no quiero molestarte con Lizz-

-Edward me estoy empezando a enojar, no me molestan, Lizz alegra mi día-

Él me miro sorprendido- bueno si me pregunta voy y te toco el timbre-

Cuando me di cuenta estábamos a estacionando.

-Bella hay alguien parado en la puerta de tu casa- me dijo él mientras me bajaba del auto con Lizz encima de mí.

-¡¿Qué?!- me gire y lo reconocí, me acerque y Edward me siguió por detrás y puso una mano en mi espalda como protegiéndome- ¿Qué quieres?-dije cortante.

-Bella yo vine a pedirte disculpas por lo del restaurante- me dijo Jake.

-Yo no quiero tus disculpas, por favor Jacob vete-

-¿Cómo vete? ¿Te volviste loca?, yo vengo a pedirte disculpas y vos me tratas así-

-No, no me volví loca, ya es tarde hace frío y hay una niña para acostar-

Y ahí se fijó en Lizz.

-¿La niña es tuya no?- le dijo a Edward.

-¿Importa?-

-No pierdas tu tiempo, no quiere tener hijos- le recriminó Jacob.

-Te dijeron que te vayas ¿no?-

-Jacob, vete no tienes nada que hacer acá, perder el tiempo, y te falto un detallito no quería tener hijos contigo-

-Ah entonces yo so…-

-¡Que te vayas Jacob! Hay una niña deja de hacer escándalo- dije abriendo la puerta de mi casa y entrando con Edward detrás mío.

Yo corrí a mi cuarto y acosté a Lizz, ¿Por qué esto me pasaba a mí? ¿Por qué justo cuando está todo bien viene alguien a cagar todo? Porque Edward estaba duro era una persona que paso por mucho y yo le traigo este problema con mi ex marido y lo que más me molestaba era que el puto de Jacob me jodía todo lo que conseguí ablandar de Edward, me enojaba demasiado. Edward entró en mi corazón y yo no hacía ningún esfuerzo para evitarlo.

Baje las escaleras lo más rápido que pude sacándome los tacones tirándolos a un lado, Edward me miraba intensamente, busque mi celular en mi bolso para avisarle a Rose que habíamos llegado bien pero no lo encontré mis manos temblaban y las lágrimas de mi ojos picaban y estalle de todos los acosos inapropiados de Jacob, las bromas de mi hermano, que mi papá me trate como una niña, mi mamá siendo tan pendeja, las constantes insinuaciones de Rosalie y no pude más. Tire mi bolso bien fuerte al piso y me deje caer no solo mi cuerpo al piso sino mis lágrimas rodaban sin cesar por mis mejillas.

-¡Bella!- me dijo Edward acercándose hasta mí y abrazándome- no dejes que te afecte, yo soy una molestia para tu vida, podrías haberte arreglado con tu ex marido sino fuera porque soy tu vecino- dijo echándose la culpa de todo.

-Basta- dije en llantos y alejándolo de mí- siempre te hechas la culpa de todo lo que me pase, mi vida es mi responsabilidad- le dije gritando.

-Después hablamos de esto Bella, estas temblando, ven y no me alejes, te prometo que no te voy a lastimar-

-Ojala que tus promesas sean reales, ya escuche algo igual en el pasado-

-Capaz que las escuchaste pero de la persona equivocada-

¿Él era la persona indicada para mí? Yo no quería arruinar más su vida, yo tenía problemas, cargaba mochilas en la espalda de mi pasado ¿estaría el dispuesto a soportar mi divorcio? ¿Y todo lo que mi madre me juzgó cuando tome la decisión de separarme?, yo no estaba lista para que él me rechazara, yo no estaba lista para preguntarle si realmente me quería y ver si sus promesas eran verdad, yo no estaba lista.

-No Edward, yo no quiero hablar ahora, quiero estar sola- le dije todavía llorando.

-No estás bien, déjame quedarme-

-No lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es, quiero estar sola-

-Genial- me dijo irónicamente subiendo las escaleras para buscar a Lizz.

Yo no me moví de mi lugar seguí ahí llorando con un dolor en mi pecho y me vino a la mente lo que decía mi papá "el amor duele, sino no es amor", Edward pasó por mi lado y ni siquiera me saludó, solo se fue azotando la puerta a su paso.

Y me lo merecía me merecía todo esto porque yo no era digna de él, era mucho hombre para mí y tenía miedo, ¿Qué le digo? "Me encantas tanto que no me importa tu pasado ni tu hija solo quiero estar con vos y ser parte de tu linda y calurosa familia", no definitivamente no le diría eso. Me fije la hora y era la una de la madrugada, agarre mi celular y le mande un mensaje de texto a Amún diciendo que mañana no iba a ir a la oficina porque me sentía mal, una gran mentira, abrí una botella de vino y bebí una copa pensando en porque cuando algo que quería se iba por mis inseguridades no podía vivir así, ahogué mis penas y a las cinco de la mañana decidí irme a dormir.


	7. Soy desconsiderada pero tu eres sexy

Me desperté con un dolor de cabeza terrible y la boca seca, estaba incomoda por dormir con la ropa que me había dado Alice, me la saqué y me puse una musculosa azul con un short blanco, agarré el celular y eran las dos del mediodía tenía un mensaje de Amún que decía que estaba todo bien que falte todo lo que necesitara, tenía cinco llamadas de Rose y veinte de Alice, no quería escuchar a nadie pero lo más importante tenía dos llamadas de Edward, eso me hizo dar un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, fui a la cocina y deje entrar a Alma adentro, me tome una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza junto a un vaso de agua y seguí llorando, mi perra notó mi estado de ánimo y me chupó mi piernita. Me fui a la cama y la lleve a Alma conmigo que se subió gustosa a mi cama.

-Yo sé que vos no me abandonarías- le dije a Alma acariciando su cabeza y me volví a dormir.

Me desperté de nuevo al escuchar golpes en mi puerta que no me levantaría a abrir, pero después de ocho largos minutos los golpes se acabaron por suerte pero dos segundos más tarde Alma levantó la cabeza de la cama y corrió escaleras abajo mientras yo derramaba lágrimas de mis ojos, pero mi perra empezó a ladrar no me importó ya que a los segunditos dejó de hacerlo y subió a mi cama de nuevo. Cerré mis ojos con lágrimas para dormirme otra vez.

Pero me asuste al escuchar pasos en la escalera y que alguien abriera mi puerta de golpe.

-¡Estas bien!- dijo la voz que más extrañaba- abrí los ojos Bella por favor-

-Si estoy bien- dije llorando- ¿Cómo entraste?-

-Toque tu puerta hasta cansarme porque mi hermana me dijo que te había llamado como treinta veces y no le contestabas y que no estabas en tu trabajo, trepe por la medianera y entre por atrás-

-Ya estoy bien puedes irte-

-No puedo creer que seas tan desconsiderada Isabella, ¿sabes que hay personas que se preocupan por vos?, mi hermana me llamó desesperada al borde del colapso por saber si estabas bien, Rose me llamó más de ocho veces para saber si tenía información de ti- dijo respirando fuerte y agarrándose el puente de su nariz- y sabes lo peor que después de buscar a mi hija del jardín la tuve que llevarla a la casa de mi hermana y obvio que sintió que algo andaba mal porque no te vio en todo el día más que Alice estaba muy nerviosa y le transmitió esos nervios a Lizz que lloraba como nunca y me parte el corazón dejar a mi hija llorando con mi hermana hecha unos nervios y tú solo dices puedes irte estoy bien, no seas tan desconsiderada Bella-

Había una palabra que definía todo lo que él dijo y era razón. Yo estaba como zombi.

-Mira tus ojos no llores más- dijo acercándose y levantándome en brazos hasta el baño, prendió la luz y reguló el agua de la ducha- desvístete y toma un baño yo te haré un té, y más vale que cuando salgo por la puerta te bañes porque ahí si voy a tener que desvestirte y meterte en la ducha ¿sí?-

Yo solo asentí con mi cabeza.

Él salió del baño y me saque mi ropa una por una, entre a la ducha y me bañe lentamente, cuando salí me seque el pelo pero no tenía ganas de cambiarme solo me puse mi ropa interior y una bata de toalla blanca, cuando baje lo vi bien, estaba sentado mirando al vacío y estaba de traje con la corbata desordenada.

-Edward- empecé yo.

-No, no hables, solo tomate el té- dijo poniendo una taza enfrente de mi- quiero pasar el día con mi hija así que me voy a buscarla, tomate ibuprofeno 400 cada ocho horas para que se te vaya la inchación- se dio la media vuelta y no me dio tiempo a contestar ya que se fue azotando mi puerta.

Agarre mi teléfono.

-Alice-

-La puta madre Bella ¿estas viva?-

-Si Alice gracias a tu hermano estoy bien, pero después hablamos, no te preocupes estoy bien-

-Bueno, pero me debes una muy grande estaba muy nerviosa y Lizz no para de llorar quiere verte y extraña a Edward-

-Avísale que ya fue para buscarla, chau, estoy bien- corte y le mande un mensaje a Rose diciendo perdón por no contestar estoy bien, después te cuento.

Edward tenía razón había hecho llorar a su hija y eso no tenía perdón, me imaginaba a Lizz llorando por mi ¿Quién era yo para hacerla llorar? Una desconocida. Después de media hora decidí subir a mi habitación me puse una pantalón me fije la hora y eran las seis de la tarde me puse un jogging negro y me deje la musculosa azul, vi que ya estaba el auto estacionado de Edward y seguro había llegado, no me importó el frío salí y golpeé la puerta de Edward.

-¿Si?-dijo la vocecita de Lizz atrás de la puerta.

-Lizz, mi amor soy Bella por favor ábreme-

La puerta se abrió y entre lo más rápido que pude, me agache y la encare me dio tanta ternurita al verla ya en pijama.

-Mi amor te quiero pedir perdón porque lloraste por mí y puse mal a tu papá, perdóname princesita por favor perdóname- le dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Bella no lloes, te peono, pero no lloes- me dijo abrazándome.

-Princesita ¿tu papá? Necesito pedirle perdón a él-

-Bella se eta banando, peo pasa yo etoy dibujando en mi cuarto podes esperarlo en su cuarto-

-Gracias Lizz- dije subiendo juntas las escaleras pero ella de desvió y entró en su habitación mientras yo me dirigí hacia la de Edward.

La cama estaba hecha y su traje estaba ahí arrugado, me encantaba su ventanal grande, abrí las cortinas y vi nuestro barrio desde arriba mientras trataba de calentar mis brazos y mis lágrimas rodaban por mis ojos.

-¿Hija vemos una peli? Tengo La era del hielo cuatro-

-¡Sii pa!-

-Bueno preparo palomitas de maíz y te llamo- dijo él entrando en su cuarto- ¡¿Bella?!-

-Lizz me dejó entrar ya le pedí perdón a ella- dije tragando el nudo de mi garganta- te quería pedir disculpas a ti, tienes razón fui una desconsiderada, te pido perdón de verdad- dije dándome vuelta y ahí lo vi.

Estaba solo con una toalla a su cintura, tanto como su pecho como su abdomen estaban bien firmes y duros sus brazos eran musculosos, su pelo no estaba bien seco y se caían gotas por su cuerpo, era tan irresistible.

-Bella obvio que te perdono, pero no pienses solo en vos, Lizz estuvo desesperada yo al ver que no abrías tenía tantas ganas de tirar la puerta pero vi que la de atrás estaba abierta- me dijo mirándome- tienes frío- afirmó- ven- dijo estirando sus brazos hacia mí para envolverme en un abrazo.

-Ed me mojas- le dije acariciando su espalda desnuda y suave.

Era demasiado sexy para mi bien.

-¿Y qué esperas? Recién salgo de bañarme, ahora te doy un buzo mío y te lo pones-

-Gracias, pero ya me voy-

-¿No quieres quedarte? Íbamos a ver una película, de dibujitos, pero película al fin- dijo mientras buscaba ropa para él y un buzo abrigado para mí que era bordo con un logo en blanco- póntelo-

-Gracias y si no te molesta me quedo, voy un rato con Lizz, y perdóname-

-Está todo bien Bella-dijo dándome un beso en la frente- me cambio y voy con ustedes- yo me quedo helada, no lo podía tener tan cerca porque tenía muchos efectos en mí.

-Ok, pero por mí no te cambies- dije bajito para que no me escuchara.

-¿Qué?- preguntó divertido.

-Nada, voy con Lizz-

Espero que no lo haya dicho tan fuerte.

-Hola amor ¿puedo pasar?-

-Si Bella pasa, mm ¿te quedes quedar a ve una peli conmigo y papá?- era tan parecida a Edward.

-¡Si amor! Claro que me quedo-

-Wiii, te quiero mucho-

-Yo también amor- dije abrazándola y alzándola.

Edward apareció por la puerta.

-Ojala supieran lo que me provocan verlas así-

Lizz le tiró un besito con su manito, yo solo lo mire y le sonreí.

-¿Quieren palomitas?-

-Quiero chocolates- dije yo.

-Yo también pa-

-Bueno entonces chocolates-

Él estaba vestido con una remera verde oscuro y un jean negro y estaba descalzo.

-Veo que la debilidad de los Cullen es andar descalzos-

Edward empezó a reír- Si me encanta y ella lo heredo de mí-

-Todo heredo de ti, es una mini Edward-

-Bella yo no soy mini soy gande-

-Ei no crezcas ojala te quedaras así para siempre- dijo Ed.

-¿Cómo es eso que Ori tiene novio? ¿Vos también tienes novio?- le pregunte a Lizz y ella enrojeció.

Edward también enrojeció pero de ira.

-Novio de que, nada eres chiquita y eres de papá le voy a dar una patada al niño eso que me entere nomas quien es, porque lo m…-

-Edward eres celoso, algún día crecerá y te presentara un novio-

-No ese día espero que no llegue jamás, le voy a hacer la vida imposible al chico, va a tener que pagar derecho de piso-

-¡Edward! Jajá, es mujer una vez va a tener un novio va a menstruar y va a tener sex…-

-No cállate- dijo tapando sus orejas- no escuche no escuche- me miro y me acusó- déjame disfrutarla así chiquitita mientras pueda-

-Eres tan lindo-

-¿Me estás diciendo que te parezco lindo?-

Me puse colorada- yo solo, si lo dije me pareces un lindo padre y me gusta tu pelo-

-Entonces soy lindo y tengo un pelo sexy-

-Ei yo no dije sexy-

-¿No lo piensas?-

Si claro que si- Arrogante-

-Cabezota-

Cuando me di cuenta Lizz estaba dormida la acosté y fuimos a preparar la película.

-Tarado-

-Loca-

-Estúpido-

-Torpe-

-Bruto- le dije golpeando su brazo.

-Hermosa-

Me lo quedé mirando.

-¿Qué?

-Ummm dije- estaba nervioso- dije la verdad eres hermosa no solo como persona sino por fuera también-

-Edward basta-

-Bueno por hoy cumplí mi cuota-

Sonó el teléfono.

-¿Bella puedes atender?-

-Si claro-dije agarrando el teléfono- Hola-

-Hola Bella ¿Cómo estás?-

-Hola Carlisle, bien, vine a molestar un rato a tu hijo-

-Jajá yo sé que no le molestas para nada, ¿todo bien por haya?-

-Sí, estábamos por ver una película, te paso con Edward, saludos a Esme-

-Gracias Bella, serán dados-

Mientras Ed hablaba con su papá yo vi mi celular, tenía un mensaje de Emmett que decía que a las siete y media me traía mi auto y que prepare a Alma porque se la llevaba.

-Papá soy pediatra punto, besos- dejo Ed cortando.

-¿Ei te importaría si Emmett pasara por aquí a dejarme las llaves de mi auto?-

-Dile que venga no hay problema- se dio la vuelta- voy a buscar a Lizz-

-Ok-

-Agarra la peli que esté en mi mochila y ponla-me grito.

-Ok-

-Y- se asomó a la baranda- deja de decir "ok"-

-Ok- lo reté.

Él se fue riendo.

Fui hasta el gran sillón de la sala y busque su mochila, la abrí y empecé a buscar la peli, que encontré rápido por la caja encontré un dibujito de Lizz que decía "papá te amo nunca te olvides de mí", pensé que la había ayudado a escribir Esme. Escuche pasos en la escalera y empecé a cerrar la mochila.

-¿Encontraste?-

-Si- se me corto la voz.

-¿Bella estas bien?-

-Si- volví a decir dándole la peli- Lizz baja ahora o te quedas sin película-

-¿Esa es tu vos de papá mandón?- "es tan sexy, ojala me mandes a mí pero en otra situación".

-Sí y no me desobedece nunca, punto, no cuestiones-

-Cullen quita esa voz conmigo- lleve mi mano hasta sus cabellos pero me detuve en el trayecto dejándola en el aire.

-Pa ya etoy aquí, vas te vale que ya haya pueto la peli-

Me reí tanto por el tonito de Lizz.

-Si princesa, vengan al sillón-

Cuando nos estabas dirigiendo a sentarnos tocaron el timbre.

-Seguro es mi hermano- me dirigí a la puerta.

-¡Hola! Tomas tus llaves- dijo Emmett tirándomelas- ¿Edward?- pregunto pasando, y fue a saludarlo abrazándose y dándose palmadas en la espalda.

-A mí ni me saludas-

-No te pongas celosa hay Emmett para todas, Rose te matará ¿sabes?-

-Sí lo sé-

-Habla con ella-

Yo solo asentí, Emmett ya estaba acostumbrado a que estalle y me encierre en mi mundo pero Rose no, ella no permitía verme así mientras que mi hermano me daba mi espacio.

-Oso- dijo Lizz colgándose de su pierna.

-Hola preciosa- le dio un sonoro beso- me voy antes que me dejen corriendo solo, me llevo a la bestia-

-Ok, trátala bien-

-Chau chicos- dijo mi hermano saliendo por la puerta.

Nos sentamos en el sillón y estaba yo en una punta, Edward en el medio y Lizz al costado de su papá acostada en el sillón con su cabecita sobre las rodillas de él. Empezó la película y empezamos a comer maní con chocolate. Ni bien empezó nos reímos mucho era una película tan linda, como a los veinte y cinco minutos que la íbamos viendo Edward se acomoda en mi hombro.

-¿Me acaricias el pelo?- me preguntó.

Yo solo asentí y acerque mi mano a sus cabellos, eran tan suaves y rebeldes como si no se dejaran peinar, a él le dio escalofríos.

-Es mi debilidad- me contó.

-Se nota, te tocan el pelo y quedas tranquilito- dije riéndome y él me miro mal.

Hoy había sido un día realmente agotador, tenía miedo eso no lo ocultaba pero ¿miedo a qué? ¿A ser feliz? ¿A tratar de recomponer mi vida? Si tenía miedo de que Edward me rechazara, tenía miedo que él solo me vea como su linda vecina nada más, pero para saber cómo él se sentía necesitaba tiempo y yo también.

-¿En qué piensas? Estas muy concentrada mirando a la nada-

"En que me gustas" respondió mi conciencia.

-Nada importante, cállate y mira la película-

-Pa quiero leche chocolatada-

-Ahí te hago, ¿quieres?-

-No Ed-

Se fue hasta la cocina y yo abrace a Lizz que puso su cabeza en mi pecho, estaba muy cansada y mis ojos empezaron a pesar.

Ed volvió y le dio a su hija la leche chocolatada en una taza de Toy Story, se sentó al lado mío y seguimos poniendo atención a la peli.

Cuando nos quisimos acordar eran las ocho y media de la noche, nos levantamos y dejamos a Lizz que terminara de ver la peli.

Lo acompañe hasta la cocina y nos pusimos a preparar algo rico para comer.

-¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó.

-¿Pizza?-

-Tarda mucho en levar la masa-

-¿Empanadas?-

-No me quedó más tapas, me las robó la duende-

-¿Tarta?- me miró como para que siga- ¿de pollo?

-Sí, genial-

Empezamos a cocinar y la verdad que Ed tenía habilidades, cortamos el pollo y lo pusimos a la sartén, cortamos y rehogamos las verduras uniéndolas con el pollo, estiramos la pasa y cuando estuvo todo bien cocido lo vertimos, poniendo la otra masa arriba y asiéndole un repulgue grande por todo el borde circular, por último la metimos en el horno.

-¿Mañana juegan no? ¿Quiénes van?-

-Sí, tu hermano, Jazz, Benja y yo-

-¿Sabes jugar?-

-Obvio Bella, ¿Por qué no llamas a mi hermana? Creo que se merece una explicación y Rose también- dijo pasándome el teléfono.

-Sí, tienes razón, y gracias-

Me senté en el borde de la mesada y marque el número de Al.

-Eddie-

-No, soy Bella-

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué carajos te pasó?-

Edward me miraba atento y no me incomodaba que escuchara lo que le decía a Alice.

-Ayer a la noche me cruce con Jacob, mi ex marido, y me trató de loca y armó un escándalo delante de Lizz que por suerte estaba dormida, entré en mi casa y exploté todo lo que tenía acumulado lo saque de adentro mío, por eso no fui a trabajar ni nada, tu hermano entró en mi casa, me armó un baño, me dio unas pastillas para que tome y tuvo un largo monologo conmigo-

-¿Bella ese hombre te molesta?-

-Sí, pero no es nada ya no me hiere lo que me dice igual nunca lo voy a dejar que me pase por arriba-

-Estuve completamente nerviosa-

-Lo sé Al y te pido disculpas-

-Te perdonaré si vienes mañana después del partido de los chicos al shopping con Rose y conmigo-

Suspiré profundamente- Ok, vamos-

-¡Sí!-

-Bueno Alice, tengo que llamar a Rose todavía, Besos a Jazz-

-Si Bella besos para ahí también- corté.

Edward me miraba.

-Me condene a ir al shopping con dos locas-

Él se rio y me abrazó.

-Yo te apoyo- dijo dándome valor para llamar a Rose.

-Hola- escuche la voz triste de mi amiga.

-Rose soy yo-

-Desapareces por toda la noche y casi todo el día de hoy y dices ¿soy yo?-

-Perdón Rose yo sol…-

-No Isabella escúchame mi hija preguntó por ti tantas veces, quería invitarte a comer torta y las cosas que sobraron del cumpleaños y no tienes por qué decepcionar a una nena de cuatro años- las lágrimas en mis ojos se había formado- te hago una sola pregunta ¿pensaste en Oriana y Elizabeth cuando estabas acostada tirada en esa cama?-

No aguanté más las lágrimas y las dejé caer, Edward se dio cuenta y me miró preocupado.

-No- dije sinceramente.

-Eres una persona egoísta, puedes hacer cosas que afecte a los grande pero con niñas no juegues Bella-

A esto paso ya lloraba, abrí la boca para contestarle pero Edward me arrebató el teléfono.

-Rose basta, no quiero que la hagas llorar-

Me aferré a su pecho.

-Ya sé que estuvo mal y que las niñas también estuvieron mal, pero ella también estaba mal él ex marido la está molestando-

…

-Bueno Rose, cuando se te pase el enojo le hablas ahora no te daré con ella-

…

-Si le mando besos a Lizz, yo también te quiero vagabunda, Besos- cortó- no llores Bella- dijo apretándome más a él- yo estoy aquí y siempre te voy a proteger.

-¿Lo prometes?-

-La última vez que prometí algo me alejaste, ¿lo vas a hacer de nuevo?-

-No-

Levante la cabeza y él estaba muy cerca de mí, nos miramos a los ojos y nos fuimos acercando de a poco.

-Lo prometo- dijo bajando su cabeza más, casi nuestras frentes se tocaban y nuestro aliento se mezclaba.

-Pa puse pausa a la peli, tengo hambre- dijo Lizz mientras escuchábamos sus pasitos acercándose.

Nos separamos de inmediato ¿Qué haríamos con esto?

- ¿Qué vamos a come?- pregunto Lizz extendiendo sus brazos hasta mí y yo la alce.

-Tarta de pollo-

-Si pa te amo-

-¿A mí o la tarta?-

-Papá tonto a ti-

-Ve a la mesa y lleva vasos-

-Si pa- dijo agarrando solo dos vasos y llevándolos.

-Bella yo- estaba nervioso y se sonrojo- perdón yo-

-Ed no pasa nada enserio está bien- dije agarrando un vaso más y también el agua savorizada de la heladera.

No quería que se ponga nervioso.

Pusimos la mesa con Lizz y Ed trajo la tarta. Comimos entre risas, Lizz era una niña encantadora admiraba a su papá.

Cuando terminamos de comer fuimos a terminar de ver la película y ya no podía mantener más los ojos abiertos.


	8. Solo contigo

-Bella- dijo una dulce vos- dormilona- dijo ahora moviendo mi brazo.

-Un ratito más- recriminé sin abrir los ojos.

-Vamos Bella déjame ver esos ojos color chocolate-

Me puse colorada.

-¡¿Edward?!- me levanté de golpe y vi unas paredes rosas y verdes a mi alrededor llena de muñecos- ¿Qué hago…- traté de razonar- me quede dormida- dije mirándolo.

Estaba sin remera y con un pantalón que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y era de un azul oscuro, tenía el pelo revuelto.

-Sí y no te quería dejar sola entonces preferí que te quedes a dormir conmigo- lo mire sugestivamente- em no literalmente porque estás en esa cama obvio-

¡Oh! Edward coqueteando conmigo ¿enserio?

-Te embarras más- dije arropándome.

-No señorita- tiro las mantas- te traje el desayuno- se dio vuelta para agarra la bandeja y lo vi.

Tenía un tatuaje de un dragón como dijo Lizz pero no pensé que fuera tan grande, ocupaba toda la mitad de su espalda de hombro a hombro, se le veía tan sexy.

-Es hermoso el tatuaje-

Ubicó la bandeja en mis piernas.

-Gracias- se sonrojó.

-Es tan lindo cuando te sonrojas- se la devolví por todos los sonrojos que él me formó.

-Me lo merezco, Bella por lo de ayer a la noche en la coci…-

-Ed enserio no pasa nada, desayunemos ¿Lizz?-

-Ella la desayunó, está en la bañadera jugando con los patitos y todas esas cosas-

Me acordé de algo y me levante de golpe pero con lo patosa que era resbale con una muñeca que había en el piso y me caí en la cama justo encima de Edward me puse coloradísima.

-Vez Bella- me acaricio la mejilla- no te escapes de mi-

Me levante de golpe- Basta tarado ¿Alma?-

-En la cocina Bella relájate-

-Pa me saca de la agüita-

-El deber me llama, desayuna tranquila- me dio un beso en la mejilla y yo me quede embobada mirando su tatuaje.

-Ponte una remera-

Volvió y se acercó a la puerta.

-¿Por qué Swan? ¿Te pongo nerviosa?

-¿Cómo reaccionarias si me saco la remera?-

-¿Te estás ofreciendo?- dijo dándome una sonrisa torcida.

-Ve chau-

Él se fue riendo, le seguiría el coqueteo.

Desayune tranquila y cuando salí para llevar la bandeja a la cocina me cruce con Ed y Lizz ella estaba en toalla.

-Hola Bella- era tan preciosa.

-Hola Bella- le hizo burla Edward y su hija lo miró fea.

-Hola amor- le di un besito en su carita húmeda.

-A cambiarse, a cambiarse- cantó Ed.

-Alguien está de buen humor hoy-

-Si Bella ahoa hay que aguántalo-

-Ei las escuche-

-Escucha, me voy a mi casa a bañarme y cambiarme-

-A las dos ven así vamos todos juntos al partido-

-Bueno, ¿me prestas tú campera?-

-¿Me quieres recordar todo el día?- se rio- llévala-

-Chau Lizz- bese su frente.

-Nos vemos Ed- le di un beso en el cachete y se me quedó viendo mientras desaparecía por la escalera.

-Hola mi bebe- le dije a Alma acariciándola- vamos a casa Alma-

Cuando salí había sol, era increíble, un día genial y la estaba pasando de maravilla hasta que mi celular sonó.

-Hola- dijo ella muy activa- ¿Pasaste la noche con mi hermano?-

-Pase la noche en la casa de tu hermano, en el cuarto de Lizz-

-Hay porque siempre tiene que ser tan caballero-

-¿Qué esperas Al? Qué me levante en su hombro suba las escaleras conmigo y me tire en su gran cama y se suba arriba mí…-

-Ya entendí no quiero escuchar tus fantasías con él-

-¿Qué quieres?-

Me estaba poniendo de mal humor.

-Nada era para saludarte, nos vemos en el partido-

-Chau- corte mirando la hora y eran las once.

Me asombre por dormir tanto.

Abrí la puerta del baño y prepare la ducha me desvestí y puso una toalla cerca, me metí y el agua estaba demasiado bien. Me tomé mi tiempo para bañarme no tenía apuros, una vez que estuve satisfecha me envolví en la toalla verde y salí a mi habitación, como hoy hacía calor decidí ponerme un short de jean tiro alto con una remera de Soda Stereo (era negra con las letras amarillas) que me la puse adentro del pantalón, me puse unas converse negras clásicas y en el cabello me hice una colita alta, me puse solo rímel y me miré al espejo, estaba muy bien a decir verdad.

Fui a la cocina para ver que tenía y decidí hacerme para comer un pequeño salpicón de aves, corte dos papas en cubito y las puse a hervir pero el sonido de mi celular me desconcertó.

-Hola-

-Hermanita eres la más bonita de todo el planetita y tus piecitos no son bonitos son los más feítos- dijo mi hermano totalmente alegre cantando- hola.

-Hola Emmett linda canción, gracias-

-Alguien se levantó bien-

-Lo mismo digo hermano, Edward está igual que tú parece que jugar al vóley los motiva-

-Espero ir bien detrás de la pelota-

-Mira hermano tú piensa que la pelota es una teta de Rosalie y listo problema resuelto-

-WUU- me aturdió- sí que eres inteligente por eso eres mi hermana, tú eres Lisa y yo soy Bart, por cierto hermanita yo sé que Rose se pone dura yo hable con ella, Edward habló con ella y también Alice-

-Ya sé que es tremendamente orgullosa Emmett la conozco, pero tiene razón yo le doy su espacio-

-Es orgullosa pero vos sabes manejarla, te aviso que a la noche hice una reserva para el restaurante Noi va para nosotros seis-

-¿Cómo seis?-

-Ah hermanita ahora yo soy Lisa, Lizz y Ori se quedan con Esme y Carlisle-

-¿Cómo conociste a los padre de Ed?-

-Porque voy a visitar a Ed a su consultorio y una vez que fui estaban sus padres, son personas realmente buenas Bella como Edward-

-¿Sabes que tienen en común Edward y tú?-

-¿Qué hermanita?-

-Que los dos se estancaron en los siete años- dije sin parar de reir.

-Que graciosa- dijo sarcásticamente.

Puse el altavoz y corte una zanahoria y la puse en el agua hirviendo junto a las papas.

-¿Cómo está Ori?-

-De ánimo bien, solo quiere verte y está emocionadísima por el partido-

-Dile que ahí nos vemos entonces-

-Si hermanita lo hare, en un rato nos vemos- dijo activo- besos- y cortó.

Eran las doce y cuarenta, me apresure a cocinar y comí, la verdad que me había salido bastante buen, lo que sobre lo guarde en un taper.

Le serví comida a Alma y agua, pero la veía cabizbaja no estaba tan activa es como si estuviera pesada y le costara hasta ladrar, la acaricie y eso le gustó, la puso más contenta. Estaba media rara así que decidí ponerle una manta nueva para que se acueste y la que ya estaba usada la puse para lavar, ella se acostó gustosa, le acerque la comida y el agua a la manta.

Pero me acorde de algo, agarre mi celular y llame a mi hermano.

-Hermanita-

-¿Hoy no almorzábamos con nuestros papás?-

-Lo arregle para mañana, soy una genio-

-Puf no sabes cómo, besos-

A las dos y cuarenta fui a la casa de Ed y me atendió Lizz.

-Deja de moletarme pa- dijo mi niña muy ofendida- pasa Bella.

-Gracias princesa ¿tu papá?-

-En su pieza sube, yo me voy a cepilla en peo-

-Bueno-

Subí las escaleras y fui al cuarto del fondo que la puerta ya estaba abierta.

-Permiso- dije entrando y dirigiéndome al gran ventanal que las cortinas ya estaban abiertas y el sol que entraba era delicioso.

-¿Por qué te gusta tanto ese ventanal?-

-Porque podes verlo todo, por el sol, por la lluvia, por todo-

Me di vuelta y vestía una bermuda negra con una remera gris, zapatillas vans y una campera azul que por dentro era forrada en batik multicolor y en el lado del corazón tenía una E grandecita también en batik multicolor, era tan lindo cuando usaba capucha.

-¿Vamos?-

-Sip-

Cuando se dio vuelta vi que el inicio de la espalda su campera decía CULLEN en el mismo batik y abajo en la campera tenía bordados unos anteojos.

-Tu campera es hermosa-

-Gracias Bella es mi campera de egresados-

Me sonreí.

-Si todavía me entra y si me encanta- aseguró.

-Eres tan lindo-

Sonrió de lado.

-Y si te estoy diciendo lindo- aclare, y trate de bajar rápido las escaleras.

Pero él me agarró de la cintura.

-Vamos a tener que hablarlo en algún momento-

-Pa apuate dale- dijo Lizz que vestía un short de jean y una camiseta que decía music con una campera abrigada de jean y un gorrito en su cabeza gris y su pelo le caía hasta su cinturita.

Salvada por la campana pensé.

Nos subimos al auto y fuimos hasta la cancha de vóley del instituto donde trabajaba Emmett.

-¿Amor por esas casualidades trajiste mis anteojos?-

-Papá si los traje-

Giré mi visión a la ventana y solo sonreí.

Cuando llegamos vi estacionado el auto de mi hermano y el Jazz supuse que faltaba Benja. Lizz se bajó y fue directamente a donde estaba Ori, me baje y espera Edward que bajó la mochilita de su hija, vi a Rose y Alice charlar juntas y me acerque a saludar.

-Hola- les dije en conjunto a las dos, mientras saludaba a Jazz con la mano ya que estaba en la cancha.

-Dame un abrazo- me dijo Alice.

-Al no, ya te salude- dijo asiéndome la difícil pero ella me abrazó de todos modos.

-Te extrañe- dijo con su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Yo también-

-¿Por qué no vas a saludar a tu sobrina que ésta preocupada por ti?- recriminó Rose.

-Mira Rosalie a mí no me digas lo que tengo que hacer y te conozco y sé que eres orgullosa, pero mientras tengas tu orgullo de rubia a mí no me jodas porque ni siquiera sabes lo que pasó ni me dejaste explicarte- me di la vuelta y entré a una especie de quincho donde estaba las niñas jugando.

-Tía-

-Hola princesa, te extrañe-

-Yo tambié, pero ya etas aquí ¿Edwud?-

-En la cancha-

-¿Vamos Lizz?-

Ella solo asintió y agarró la pequeña manito de Oriana.

-Hace mucho que no veía los dientes de Bella Swan-

-Banjamín- dijo corriendo y abrazándolo.

-Me alegra que la hayas cortado a Rose-

-Necesito apoyo-

-Estoy casado, pero si quieres apoyo Edward te lo daría-

Empecé a golpearlo- Eres un asqueroso ¿Tia?-

-En casa de su madre, no pudo venir-

Junto a mi amigo me dirigí hasta los bancos que daban a la cancha y los chicos estaban practicando el saque, cuando miré bien a Jasper me di cuenta que tenía la misma campera que Ed solo que adelante él tenía la J y atrás decía JASPER y el símbolo de abajo era el de la paz. Cuando yo fui a los bancos ya estaba el equipo contrario y el árbitro que era un señor de aproximadamente cincuenta años, los contrincantes eran compañeros de mi hermano y a uno reconocí como Dimetri y su esposa obviamente estaba en la tribuna Jane, uno era morocho y muy blanco, supe que era Alec, otro que era rubio, y por un comentario que Rose le hizo a Alice supe que se llamaba Marco, y el último se llamaba James, no los conocía ni a ellos ni a las chicas que los acompañaban.

Alice se me acercó y se sentó al lado mío y Rose se sentó al lado de Alice y me miraba mal, al lado de mi muy orgullosa amiga estaba Ori y Lizz.

El árbitro se acercó a los equipos y que elijan la posición de cada persona, los chicos no discutieron sino que cada uno se fue a su posición, mi hermano era el armador a su izquierda esta Jazz a su derecha estaba Edward y al fondo estaba Benja, tenían que formar un rombo y así lo hacían, el otro grupo de acomodó también.

El árbitro juntó a los armadores de los equipos para que hicieran un piedra papel o tijera para ver de quién era el saque, y se lo llevó el equipo contrario.

Sacó Alec, Benja trató de pegarle a la pelota pero no pudo y el grupo de Dimetri festejó su tanto, sacó otra vez y Benja pudo pegarle de manos bajas mi hermano la recibió y se la armó a Edward, éste salto y remató, nuestros chicos festejaron el tanto y rotaron.

La verdad el partido estuvo peleado, el equipo contrario iba 22 y los chicos iban 23, si hacían dos tantos seguidos ganaban el primer set.

Sacó Ed, Jazz estaba como armador, Emmett del lado derecho y Benja del izquierdo. Edward saco muy bien pero James se la devolvió y trató de frenarla el bruto de mi hermano y la mando para cualquier lado pero Edward corrió rapidísimo y alcanzó la pelota dirigiéndola hacia Jasper que la pasó para el otro lado de la cancha muy cerca de la red que el equipo contrario no reaccionó y ganaron el tanto.

-Punto para set- informó el árbitro haciendo sonar el silbato para que Ed pueda sacar.

Y sacó excelente, Alec se la pasó al armador y éste hizo su deber dándole altura para que la pudiera rematar.

-Mia- gritó Benja.

Que la pateo y Jasper solo pudo tocarla un poco, Ed corrió y pudo retamar haciendo que Marco no pueda contestar y ganaron el set. Emmett abrazó a Edward y los otros dos también se unieron, Edward estaba de espaldas, Emmett estaba a su lado junto con Benjamín y Jasper estaba en frente a Ed.

-Éste que se mete en todas- gritó James y lanzó el balón directamente hacia la cabeza de Edward, yo me levante del banco, pero mi hermano fue más rápido que él balón y lo sacó con el puño antes que golpeara a Edward.

-¿Qué te pasa enfermo? ¿No vez que hay niñas?- dijo mi hermano hecho una furia.

Para esto Edward ya se había dado vuelta y miraba con cara asesina a James.

-Encima lo haces por atrás- dijo Benja.

-Hacelo de frente- argumentó Ed.

-Cagón- termino Jasper.

-Se calman- intervino el entrenador, es una conducta antideportiva- se explicó.

-Pero nosotros solo defendimos a nuestro compañero- dijo Jasper.

-Eso- se metió a decir mi hermano.

-No me refería a ustedes señores, James estas fuera el set que viene no podes jugar-

-Wuu- grito festejando Benjamín.

-No fue con maldad señor- Dimetri defendió a James.

¿No fue con maldad? Si claro.

-¿Qué festejan?- dijo James.

-Basta señores porque si no les cancelo el partido, ya me escucharon James fuera- dijo el árbitro

-Dimetri eso fue con maldad y envidia asique cállate un poco ¿sí?- le dijo mi hermano.

-Usted calmase también- contestó el árbitro- diez minutos de descanso.

Después de esta conversación con el árbitro los chicos se acercaron a nosotras.

-Gracias Emmett- dijo Ed- gracias a todos- se corrigió tocando el hombro de Benjamín.

-De nada hermano- contestó Emmett.

-Hubieras hecho lo mismo por nosotros- argumentó Benja.

-Babosos, vengan- dijo Alice entregándoles una botella de agua a cada uno.

-¿Lizz?- preguntó Ed preocupado.

-En el quincho con Ori- se me adelantó Rose.

-Ok-

Siguieron con el partido pero los chicos ganaban por afano ya que les faltaba uno al equipo contrario, entonces decidí ir a ver a las niñas.

-Tu papá es genial- decía Ori.

-El tuyo tambié, es muy grande y oso-

Rieron.

-Hola hermosas- me acerqué a ellas y me sentó en piernas de indios.

Jugué y arme un rompecabezas con mis nenas preferidas que cada vez me enamoraban más.

-Tía tenemo sed- dijo Ori.

-Alice tiene juguito vallan a buscarlas-

-SSiii- gritaron juntas y salieron corriendo mientras yo me quede armando el rompecabezas de un tigre pero tenía una pieza en mis dedos que no sabía dónde meterla.

-Yo que vos me fijo si encaja aquí- dijo una voz hermosa para mí y apareciendo en mi visión un dedo largo y blanco, probé en donde él me indicaba y funcionó, levanté mi miraba y ahí estaba él con una sonrisa hermosa en cuclillas delante de mí.

-Gracias- dije levantándome pero me resbalé con todas las piezas que estaban tiradas en el piso y Edward agarró mi cintura para que el piso no me golpeara y me miró a los ojos.

-Hay algo que tenemos que hablar- dijo mirándome intensamente.

-Ed ya te dije que no hay nada de qué hablar-

Él me soltó de golpe y se alejó dos pasos.

-Que terca eres-

-Y vos que insistente- recriminé.

-Estoy cansado de hacer siempre lo correcto- dijo pasándose una mano nerviosamente por el cabello pero sin sacarse la capucha- ahora voy a hacer lo que yo quiera y no lo que sea correcto.

¿De que hablaba?

-¿Y qué quieres?-

-Que no te escapes más- dijo acorralándome entre su cuerpo y la pared agarrando mi nuca- estoy cansado de fingir como si no pasara nada- dijo mirando mis labios.

Juntó nuestras frentes y acercó su boca a la mía.

Más vale que le correspondí si era lo que más deseaba que él me besara, puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello. Su boca era tan dulce y fresca era perfecta para la mía, nuestros labios luchaban y yo estaba en las nubes. Puso un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me acercó más a su cuerpo tocando con su lengua mi labio inferior y abrí mi boca para que nuestras lenguas se encontraran, nuestro beso ya no era tan tierno como antes pero lo necesitaba.

Hasta que su celular sonó y se alejó de mí, yo no reaccionaba estaba aturdida besaba jodidamente bien.

-La puta madre- dijo cabreado, era tan lindo cuando se enojaba- hola- atendió con voz profesional- si soy yo- dijo atrayéndome a él y abrazándome- trabajo en el hospital todos los días hasta las cuatro menos algunos sábados y los domingos no, pero recién estaría libre para las seis o siete de la tarde- quise jugar un poco con él y empecé pasarle mi lengua por sus labios, él tragó audiblemente y cerró sus ojos- si, por mí estaría bien, entonces el lunes a las siete en el bar "esquina"- todo esto lo dijo tan atropelladamente- ok, hasta luego entonces- cortó terminando la conversación y me miró.

No dijo nada, no hacía falta palabras y nos besamos de nuevo.

-¿Por qué no querías hablar? Nos hubiéramos ahorrado todo esto-

-Porque tenía miedo-

-¿Miedo de qué?- se alejó solo un poco para poder mirar mis ojos.

-De lo obvio Ed, mírate a ti- dije tocando su pecho- y mírame a mí- termine con mi mano en mí pecho.

-Créeme Bella te miré de todos lados y eres hermosa-

Me puse roja, sentía que él era mucho para mí.

-Basta, ven juntemos las piezas- me agache para poder juntarlas.

-Porque siempre estas chirusas dejan todo tirado, pero no tirado lo dejan revoleado por todo el lugar-

Sonreí.

-Porque son niñas, yo lo hacía y vos también lo tendrías que haber hecho-

Se empezó a reír- Una vez cuando tenía cinco años yo estaba en el jardín de mi casa y encontré un sapo medio grande y hacía frío, yo le quería dar calor para que no se refriara, entonces lo subí a la bañera del baño y le puse un poco de agua tibia. A los diez minutos mi mamá se entró a bañar y salió corriendo del baño, me retó hasta el año pasado-

Me empecé a reír.

-Pero eso no fue todo mi mamá me hizo sacar el sapo y Alice me dijo "aja te retaron eres un tonto" le puse el sapo en la cabeza y me fui a esconderme al jardín, mi papá me encontró, juntos devolvimos el sapo y yo esperaba a que me rete pero él me dijo "bien hecho hijo alguien le tenía que dar un correctivo a esas dos" y me choco los cinco pero me dijo que a mamá le digiera que me había retado mucho-

-Guau los Cullen siempre me sorprenden- admití.

-¿De qué hablan?- dijo Alice que se colgó del cuello de su hermano.

-Cuando te puse el sapo en la cabeza ¿te acuerdas?-

-Como no acordarme si ese sapo medía más que mi cabeza fue asqueroso, Bella son las cinco y media y me prometiste algo-

-Bueno, vamos- me paré.

-Nos llevamos a las niñas, cuando volvamos del shopping las llevo a casa de mamá-

-Ok, pero déjame despedirme- dijo Edward.

Cuando partimos al centro comercial todas estaban emocionadísimas menos yo que quería estar con él, no quería estar en ese mugroso auto yendo al infierno, solo quería que él me volviera a besar.

-Bella- escuche a cuatro voces gritar.

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Suena tu celula tía- informó Ori.

Y era verdad, lo saqué de mi bolsillo y tenía un mensaje de Edward "No sé porque pero te extraño" y le conteste "pienso igual y tu hermana está loca".

-Llegamos- gritó Rose.

-Yupi- dije mientras me bajaba y Alice me abrazaba.

Todo fue un infierno, no solo ellas se probaron ochocientas cosas si no que me obligaron a mí a probármelas también.

Alice me pasó un vestido corto pero tengo que admitir que era bonito, era con mangas largas y la espalda descubierta, entallado hasta la cintura y después caía suelto y gracias si te cubría el muslo, era de un color magenta discreto.

-Porque carajo tiene que ser tan corto- dije saliendo y las cuatro se callaron mirándome.

-Es precioso- dijo Rose- haces maravillas- se dirigió a Alice.

-Bella esta hermosa- dijo Lizz.

-Mírate en el espejo Bella- me ordenó Alice y refunfuñando me di vuelta para mirarme y cada una de ellas tenían razón era hermoso.

-¿Y tía?- me preguntó mi sobrina.

-Me lo llevo- dije mientras Al daba saltitos.

Me fui al probador para sacarme el vestido y ponerme mi ropa.

-¿Bella?- era la voz de Rose.

-¿Si?-

-Perdón- dijo entrando y dándome un abrazo.

-Te entiendo Rose-

-Yo no pude entenderte ¿Qué pasó?-

-Jacob hizo un escándalo delante de Lizz que por suerte ella estaba dormida, me trata de perra, me echa la culpa a mí de nuestra separación y yo estalle-

-Lo voy a dejar sin pelotas lo juro- estaba enfadadísima- ¿Y Edward?-

-Él lo hubiera cagado a trompadas pero ni él es violento ni es así por su hija-

-Bella te gusta tanto-

-La verdad que sí- afirmé.

-¡Bien!, lo primero es admitirlo, pero por ahora deja que las cosas sucedan, perdón-

-Basta Rose-

-Bueno-

Hicimos las paces como los niños y me ayudó a cambiarme, las niñas ya tenían vestidos Rose y yo también solo faltaba Alice.

-Ei Rose antes de irnos ¿Por qué todas nos compramos vestidos?-

-No sé, Alice dijo que es sorpresa pero todas tenemos que comprar un vestido-

En la misma tienda que estábamos Alice se probó miles de vestidos pero ninguno era el indicado. Nos estábamos por ir pero justo entraban unas cajas y la señora llamó a Alice.

-Mire señorita, en estas cajas hay un vestido que capaz le pueda interesar pero es único color y único talle.

-Me lo pruebo-

La verdad lo hizo rápido, cuando salió nos quedamos mudas era hermoso de un color gris de gasa con transparencias.

Una vez que todas estábamos felices con nuestros vestidos fuimos a buscar zapatos. Lizz se compró una guillerminas color suela, Ori se compró unas chatitas de charol negras, Rose decidió no comprar nada porque ya tenía unos zapatos hermosos para su vestido, Alice se compró unos zapatos se gamuza grises que en el empeine del pie cruzaban dos tiras grises, a mí no me gustaba nada porque estaba harta de los tacones.

-Bella ya tengo los zapatos para vos- dijo mostrándome unos borcegos negros que a los costados tenían tachas en plateado y los borcegos eran altos hasta los tobillos, me los probé y me encantaron eran muy cómodos y livianos por supuesto me los compré.

A las siete y veinte decidimos descansar un poco y nos sentamos en una heladería del shopping.

Comimos nuestro helado y volvimos al auto de Al para ir a la casa de Esme.

Alice estacionó el auto en una casa impresionante era casi toda vidriada y de madera.

-Alice la casa de tus papás es tan hermosa- dijo Rose.

-Mami quiero vivir aquí- acotó Ori y todas reímos.

-La puta madre que lo pario a ese piano de mierda- escuchamos desde adentro.

-Edward- dijo Esme retándolo.

-Que pelotudo que fui al elegirlo como mierda lo saco de ahí ahora-

-Edward Cullen-

-¿Y si lo tiro de ahí? ¿Y si le saco las patas?, que piano puto de la puta madre-

-Edward Anthony Cullen-

Todas entramos y Esme estaba roja.

-Presente mamá- dijo Ed dándole besos en el cachete y todas reímos.

-¿Qué quieres hacer con el piano Eddie?- preguntó Alice mientras nosotras seguíamos riéndonos.

-Me lo quiero llevar a casa pero no sé cómo dem…- Esme le tapó la boca- no sé cómo sacarlo de ahí arriba-

-Llama una grúa-

-Duende ahora sé porque naciste- dijo levantando a Alice por los aires.

-Yo quiero Edwud-

Ori y Lizz se fueron a jugar con Edward y nosotras a saludar a Esme y ella nos mostró la casa.

-Bueno chicas me voy ¿Rose?- preguntó Al.

-Voy contigo-

-¿Bella?-

-Me voy con Edward-

-Bueno nos vemos a las diez en el restaurante-

-Claro-

Rose se despidió de Ori y las chicas se fueron.

-¿Edward?- pregunté.

-Seguramente en su cuarto querida, sube al tercer piso, su habitación es la del fondo del pasillo-

-Gracias Esme, su casa es hermosa-

-Ve- me dijo ella riendo.

Subí los tres pisos y pasé por el largo pasillo viendo los lindos cuadros llegué a la puerta y la abrí.

Ahí estaba él acostado en una cama durmiendo y en su mano estaba su celular, se ve que estaba tan cansado, su cuarto estaba medio despoblado y supe que la mayoría de los muebles se los había llevado, pero el cuarto tenía encanto propio y un ventanal muy grande como su actual cuarto.

Me acerqué a él y le saqué el celular de su mano y se removió.

-Ummm- dijo acomodándose más- te extrañe- rodeó mi cintura.

-Te vez cansado- acaricié sus cabellos.

-No estoy cansado, me preocupa que el piano se rompa es importante para mí-

-Relájate un poco Ed, tú y yo tenemos que hablar-

-Ah ahora quieres hablar- bufó divertido- ¿Qué te parece si después del restaurante tomas un café conmigo y hablamos?-

-Me parece bien, pero son las ocho y media y me quiero ir a bañar-

-Si vamos-

Me levanté y él me abrazó de atrás.

Nos despedimos de Lizz, Ori, Esme y Carlisle que acababa de llegar y le encantó tener toda la noche a las niñas.

Nos subimos al auto.

-¿Puedes manejar despacio y no como un demente?-

-Lo hare si me das un beso- me dijo poniéndose sus lentes.

-No te daré ningún beso hasta que no hablemos-

-Terca-

-Demente-

-Cabezota- arrancó el auto y lo sacó despacio.

-Loco-

-Ok- se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo.

Me acerqué y le di un corto beso en sus labios, no me pude resistir lo necesitaba sabía que ya no me podría separar de él.

-Gracias- dijo acercándose y dándome un beso en la frente y arrancó el auto.

-Créeme no lo hago solo por vos-

Él se me rio –Eso sonó convincente-

Cuando llegamos quedamos que él venía a buscarme a las nueve y cuarenta y nos íbamos en su auto.

Corrí a bañarme y salude a Alma le puse más comida y agua en el jardín ya que estaba hermoso el día aun de noche.

Corrí al baño y me bañe, sin cambiarme sequé mi pelo y no pinté mis labios solo le di un delineado a mis ojos de arriba y de abajo y me puse un poco de rímel.

Fui a mi habitación y me fije que me iba a poner, elegí un pantalón de gamuza Oxford azul tiro alto y una musculosa negra sin mangas que decía ángel y tenía dos alas atrás dibujadas atrás en blanco y me la puse adentro del pantalón.

Me fijé la hora y eran nueve y treinta pasadas, busqué mis tacones azules y me los puse.

Tocaron mi puerta.

Bajé corriendo las escaleras, abrí la puerta y me quedé muda abrí mi boca pero no quería parecer un idiota asique la volví a cerrar. Él vestía una pantalón de jean negro con zapatillas converse bordo, una remera negra cuello en V de donde colgaban sus lentes, para terminar tenía una camisa bordo arremangada hasta sus codos y abierta.

Me fijé en sus ojos y él también me recorría con la mirada, entró cerró la puerta tras él y me miró.

Sin darme cuenta me alzó y me beso, enredé mis piernas en su cintura y él me recargo contra la puerta ya cerrada. Nuestro beso no era para nada tierno sino que estaba lleno de pasión lleno de los sentimientos que habíamos escondido por tanto tiempo y ya no los callábamos más, pero nos esperaban en el restaurante.

-Ed- dije con el solo hilo de cordura que tenía.

-Umm- solo respondió él y mordió mi labio inferior.

-Vamos a llegar tarde- tire de sus cabellos

-Si sigues haciendo eso no creo que lleguemos a tiempo- contestó.

Lo solté y me baje.

-¿Por qué te bajas? No te alejes- me agarró la mano.

-No te fastidies por todo, voy a buscar mi bolso-

Agarre mi bolso negro con flecos, me lo colgué y volví a él que estaba de espaldas entonces salte y me subí a su espalda y él me agarró de las piernas.

-¿Te das cuenta que parecemos dos niños?- le pregunté.

-Tú eres la niña yo me comporto como un adulto- dijo saliendo por la puerta.

-Si somos sensatos sería al revés, tú eres él niño-

-La verdad siempre las preferí mayores es más excitante-

-Eres asqueroso- dije cerrando mi puerta con llave todavía arriba de él.

-Y tú hermosa- dijo llevándonos a su auto.

Me dejó en el lado del acompañante y él se subió del lado del conductor. Arrancó el auto y prendió el estéreo sonó una canción de El Cuarteto de Nos "Algo mejor que hacer".

Y Edward empezó a cantar mientras manejaba.

-Todos me dicen que nunca voy a llegar a nada Que está probado que soy un caso perdido Y que si sigo insistiendo con esta pulseada Terminare arruinado o algo parecido Todos me dicen que no juegue más al renegado Y que le busque a la vida algún sentido No me quieran complicar yo no voy a ningún lugar Seré un quedado pero acá me quedo Y no intenten alterar mi estado Porque no voy a mover ni un dedoooooo Y entiendo que es difícil de entender Que no tenga nada que desear Seguiré pensando en que pensar Mientras encuentro algo mejor que hacer-

-¿De Debussy a esto?-

-Digamos que me encanta la buena música-

Bajo el volumen y la dejó como fondo.

-Ya me di cuenta de eso y que si sigues manejando así nos moriremos-

-Bella tengo todo bajo control- dijo mirándome- ¿Cómo encontraste tu trabajo?-

Esa pregunto me sorprendió pero me gustó que la haga.

-Hace años que trabaja en Atril para Amún. Él es más que mi jefe, pero no me dio el puesto por eso, había dos candidatas a ser editoras Jessica y yo, ella era tan competitiva y yo no necesitaba eso, cuando Amún nos citó a las dos en su oficina ella seguía compitiendo entonces me paré y le dije a Amún que no quería el puesto que esto no era una competencia era solo un trabajo y hay miles en el mundo que hay que tener respeto y no ser individualista me retire pero cuando estaba saliendo del edificio el de seguridad me dijo que suba que el puesto era mío, Ángela es mi secretaria desde siempre es una persona excelente, callada y reservada-

-¿Y Jessica?- preguntó divertido.

-¿De verdad quieres escucharlo?-

Asintió.

-Quedo como secretaria principal porque se acostó con el presidente, Francisco, en su oficina-

-¿Por lo menos es atractivo?-

-Tiene 52 años y Jessica 24 saca tus propias conclusiones-

-Creo que me hago una idea- dijo estacionando el auto.

Ni me había dado cuenta que llegamos, me baje y él le puso la alarma, me abrazo el cuello por atrás y entramos riendo.

-Buenas noches- nos recibió un señor canoso.

-Buenas noches- dijimos los dos a la misma vez- mi hermano dejo una reserva para seis a nombre de Emmett Swan-

El hombre se fijó en sus papeles.

-Sí, suban las escaleras y van a ver que las mesas tienen número, la de ustedes es la ocho, igual su hermano ya está en la mesa-

-Gracias- respondió Ed.

Empezamos a subir las escaleras y puso una mano en mi cintura, lo miré y me dio un beso.

-Edward-

-Perdón- dijo con inocencia.

Subimos las escaleras y vimos a Rose y Emmett en la mesa besándose desaforadamente.

-Búsquense un hotel- les dijo Edward mientras sacaba mi silla para que me sentara y después de sentó él.

-Viste eso- dijo Rose señalando el gesto de la silla que Ed tuvo conmigo, mi hermano asintió- pues aprende-

Mi vecino se empezó a reír

-¿De qué te ríes?- pregunto Jazz con una linda Alice que colgaba de su mano.

La mesa era redonda Emmett estaba a mi lado, al lado de mi hermano Rose, la seguía Alice, Jasper y Edward que se puso sus lentes.

-Con los anteojos eres más sexy- soltó Rose.

-Tu mujer me dijo sexy dile algo- reprochó Ed a mi hermano.

-Amor te prometo que me voy a comprar unos lentes-

Toda la mesa rio mientras ojeábamos la carta.

-¿Alguna vez alguien tuvo un trío?- ya empezaba mi amiga con sus preguntas, como nadie contesto cambió la pregunta- ¿a alguien le ofrecieron hacerlo y se negó?-

-Si- contestó Ed tímidamente.

-¿Rubia y rubia, morocha y morocha, rubia y morocha?- preguntó Emmett.

-Rubia y morocha-

-¿Por qué te negaste?-

-Y porque no quería Emmett-

-Eres aburrido, ¿Qué prefieres rubia o morocha?-

-Morocha absolutamente- contestó sin dudar.

Un mozo se acercó.

-Buenas noches ¿Qué van a ordenar?-

-Sushi para tres- respondió Jazz.

-Milanesa napolitana con papas fritas- ordenó mi hermano.

-Ñoquis con salsa blanca- afirmé yo.

-Lasaña con salsa mixta-

-Muy bien cuando estén se los traigo-

-Gracias- dijimos todos a coro.

-Haber Rose ¿alguna vez besaste a una mujer?-

¿Por qué de todas las preguntas se le ocurre esa? Me puse colorada.

-Sí y me encantó-

-¿Con quién?- contra atacó Ed.

-Te sorprenderías- mi amiga respondió.

Yo oculte la cara en el hombro de Ed, y por supuesto lo captó.

-¿Besaste a Bella?-

-¿Besaste a mi hermana, amor?-

-Si- dijo ella angelicalmente.

Alice y Jazz no paraban de la risa.

-Eso debió ser jodidamente sexy de ver- argumentó mi hermano.

-Ya lo creo- afirmó Edward.

-Alice y Jasper- apuntó Rose- ¿Dónde fue el lugar que tuvieron mejor sexo?

Jazz palideció y a Alice no se le movió un pelo.

-En la habitación de mis padres- contestó ella.

-Jasper eres un atrevido- dijo Emmett.

Nos trajeron la comida y empezamos a comer. Todos estábamos callados comiendo y sentí una mano en mi rodilla, mire a Edward con cara de que carajos haces y él me devuelve una sonrisa torcida, su mano sube más a mi muslo y yo me sobresalte. Todos me miraron.

-¿Pasa algo Bella?- dijo él cara dura de Edward.

-No solo la comida estaba demasiado caliente-

Todos parecieron creerme y siguieron en su comida.

Una vez que termine mi plato me agarró frío por todo lo que había tomado, me estremecí y Ed lo notó.

-Ahora vengo- anunció el levantándose de su silla y bajando las escaleras.

-¿Mi niña estará bien?- dijo mi amiga.

-Seguro bebe está con Esme la cuida mejor de yo- admitió mi hermano.

-Enserio Rose no te preocupes los Cullen son excelentes personas, todos ellos-

-Ya me di cuenta de eso Jazz-

Las dos parejas se empezaron a besar y yo sentí una mano en mi hombro.

-Ponte la campera- Edward me dio la misma campera bordó de antes y yo me la puse sin chistar.

-¿Bajaste solo para traerme una campera?- él era perfecto.

-Si Bella, y lo haría mil veces, no quiero que pases frío- susurró mirando mis labios- no doy más- yo sabía a qué se refería, quería besarme como yo a él, pero esperaría a hablar con él.

Los demás se dejaron de besuquear y nuestra charla privada terminó. Él mozo se acercó levantó los platos y nos dejó la carta de los postres. Todos discutían sobre que pedir y yo ni necesite abrir la carta.

Mi hermano llamó al mozo.

-Dos helados de chocolate con vainilla- afirmó Emmett ya que Jazz quería lo mismo.

-Tiramisú- escogió Al.

-Dos porciones de tarta de fresas- ordenó Edward y agarré su mano que la tenía en su pierna, y empecé a hacer círculos con mi dedo en el torso de su mano.

-Ensalada de frutas- dijo una feliz Rose.

Hablamos un poco del trabajo de todos hasta que llegaron los postres y todos comimos.

A la hora de irnos hubo una gran discusión entre los chicos para pagar mi hermano decía que él pagaba mientras Ed y Jazz lo querían pagar a medias, ganó Emmett pero los demás se ofendieron un poco.

Edward estaba totalmente callado cuando entramos a su auto.

-Los Swan son las personas más cabezotas que conocí-

Eso me ofendió un poco.

-¿Aparte de vos?-

-Auch- dijo riendo.

-¿Cómo le va a Lizz en el jardín?-

Él me miró como si tuviera un tercer ojo en la frente.

-¿Qué?- pregunté.

-Nada, solo que me puedes hacer otras preguntas y que quieras saber de mi hija no es normal, no sé- se pasó una mano por sus cabellos.

-Entiendo tus inseguridades Edward pero molesta cuando dices "mi hija" porque es como si fuera una extraña para mí y ¿sabes qué? No lo es-

-Hay Bella no te enfades- dijo extendiendo una mano y acariciando mi mejilla- lo digo porque es costumbre nada más, no lo hago para que te enfades, aunque me gusta cuando te enfadas te crees un puma y en verdad eres un lindo gatito mojado-

-Voy a hacer como que no escuche eso- dije mirándolo con enojo mientras él se reía.

Cuando llegamos nos bajamos y entramos a su casa, la escalera estaba llena de juguetes y me reí por eso. Él fue a hacer café, yo me saque los tacones dejándolos sobre la mesita ratona, me dirigí a la cocina y él se había sacado la camisa. Tenía una muy linda espalda, lo abracé por atrás.

-Tengo solo cuatro palabras para decirte- se dio vuelta mirándome.

Lo miré raro porque estaba muy serio.

-Me enamore de vos- yo no sabía que decir, no sabía si estaba soñando o era verdad- yo no quiero forzar nada Bella quiero que las cosas vayan solas que salgan espontáneamente, yo te quiero y no lo puedo negar más, me encantas así como eres no te cambiaría nada excepto lo terca. Yo sé que está Lizz de por medio y yo no soy solo una persona vengo acompañado- levanté una mano para callarlo y el frunció el ceño- ¿tú no sientes lo mismo?-

-Siento mucho más que eso- él respiro y se pasó una mano por el pelo despeinándoselo mas- desde un principio yo sé que venís acompañado pero eso no me impide estar con vos, tienes que entender eso que Lizz no es un freno sino que es algo lindo que te paso y que quiero que compartas conmigo- paré para juntar aire- Yo no quiero que dejes de querer a tu hija ni que saques de tu memoria y de tu corazón a ella y a la mamá de Lizz, yo solo quiero que me hagas un espacio en tu corazón para mí, no quiero que borres nada-

Me agarró la cara con ambas manos.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto en venir a mi vida?-

-¿Por qué tardaste tú en mudarte?-

-No sé-

Y me besó tiernamente sin importar nada el tiempo ni lo demás, solo éramos nosotros dos sin importar nada.

-¿Por qué no vamos a mi casa? No quiero que Alma esté sola-

-Bueno- dijo guardando las cosas que sacó para preparar el café.

-¿No te molestas?- pregunté.

-¿Por qué tendría que molestarme? Me gusta mucho Alma, Bella-

-No sé- repetí lo mismo que él hace un rato.

Agarre mis zapatos pero no tenía ganas de ponérmelos, busque las llaves de mi casa en mi bolso y me colgué de su espalda.

-Te estoy malacostumbrando-

-Dale corre-

Me miro mal y amenazó con soltarme.

-Bueno camina como quieras- dije acariciando sus hombros.

-Eres tan linda- dijo cerrando su puerta y yendo hasta la mía para abrirla con mis llaves.

Entramos y abrí la puerta corrediza del jardín para que Alma entrara y ella saltó encima de Edward.

Él se sentó en el sillón de la sala y empezó a jugar con ella, me puse a hacer el café escuchando como Edward le hablaba a Alma y ella ladraba, una vez que termine el café subí a mi habitación y me puse un short blanco corto.

Me fui hasta él y le lleve su taza de café con una porción de torta.

-¿Quieres que salga rodando?- me preguntó.

-Cállate si quieres comer-

Me dio un beso en el cachete.

Ed agarró un pedacito de torta y se lo dio a Alma que casi le agarra hasta los dedos.

-Despacio- le dijo.

Me acerque a su oído y le susurre- Le tienes que decir siéntate y después le muestras la comida y le decís como señorita-

Agarró más torta.

-Siéntate- le ordenó y ella le obedeció- como señorita- le dio la comida y la perra lo agarra muy suavemente de su mano.

-Es increíble-

-Gracias-

-Um Bella hay una pregunta que ronda en mi cabeza-

-Házmela-

-¿Cómo se tomó tu familia tu divorcio?-

-A ver te lo sintetizo, Emmett nunca se llevó bien con Jacob, Rose tampoco porque él la insultó, a mi papá no le importaba pero cuando vio lo que le dijo a Rose y muchas actitudes de él no lo quiso pero aunque no lo creas no se metió en mi relación. Lo difícil fue mi madre que me trató como si yo no fuera su hija por meses, casi un año- le di un sorbo a mi taza de café y continué- ella le importaba más decir que si hija estaba casada a decir mi hija suspendió una boda porque Jacob la trataba mal. Emmett y papá intervinieron mucho pero ella reaccionó tarde y se me hace difícil perdonarla-

-Debe ser difícil no tener el apoyo de esa persona tan importante en tu vida como es una madre-

-Es horrible pero ya pasó eso es lo bueno, por eso a veces trato un poco cortante a mi mamá, no me sale abrazarla ya no- baje la cabeza avergonzada.

-Ei mírame- agarró mi cara en sus manos- es lógico que no quieras abrazarla yo no te juzgo, estoy con vos para comprenderte Bella-

Se acercó a mí y me besó, me encantaba su boca metió su lengua de lleno en la mía y tiré de su pelo, agarro mi cintura y me llevó a su regazo. Con mis piernas extendidas en el sillón las acarició.

-Em Bella- dijo él sin dejar de besarme.

-¿Um?- solo eso fui capaz de decir.

-Le tenemos que decir a Emmett-

Me separe de él.

-No-

-Bella ya me pasó éste error asique no te lo estoy preguntando- me dio una sonrisa torcida.

-A mí no trates de deslumbrarme con tus sonrisas, porque funciona- dije besándolo nuevamente.

Su celular sonó.

Puse la mano en su bolsillo donde vibraba y sonaba su celular- no atiendas- le pedí subiéndome arriba de él con las piernas a cada lado de sus costados.

-No pensaba hacerlo- dijo agarrando mi cintura baja, subí mi mano pasándola por su abdomen y pecho para enredarla en su cuello. Él dejó mis labios para besar toda la extensión de mi cuello y atrás de mi oreja mientras yo tiraba de sus cabellos. Me pasó su lengua hasta el nacimiento de mis pechos y ahí paro, posando su nariz y frente.

-Te odio- me dijo- odio detenerme-

-Y no lo hagas-

-Bella te deseo tanto pero es por el bien de los dos-

-Sí, te entiendo-

Nos fundimos en un beso tierno.

-Mañana le decimos a Emmett propuse-

-Si- estuvo de acuerdo- pero se lo dices tú-

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo?-

-Porque me va a dejar sin pelotas y la culpa la tienes vos- dijo divertido.

Era hermoso pasar tiempo con Edward, podíamos charlar animadamente, abrazarnos, estar con él me alegraba demasiado. Cuando quisimos ver la hora eran las tres y cuarenta de la mañana.

-Bueno Bella me voy-

-No te vayas- dije abrazándolo- quédate en la otra habitación, no quiero estar lejos de ti-

-¿Segura?-

-Solo si vos estas seguro-

-Gracias Bella, pero me voy a buscar otro pantalón aunque sea-

-Llévate las llaves-

Fui hasta mi biblioteca a buscar un libro para leer, el hombre que me hacía sentir en las nubes llegó rápido.

-¿Bella?-

-Aquí- grite para que mi voz lo guiara.

-Isabella- dijo mirando a su alrededor- donde escondes este lugar, es hermoso, lleno de libros-

-Digamos que es mi espacio, como el tuyo va a ser el piano cuando te lo traigas, éste es el mío-

Él seguía mirando todo la habitación.

-¿Me tocaras?-

Me miró levantando una ceja y pasándose la lengua por su labio inferior.

-El piano obvio- aclaré y el enrojeció- eres lindo cuando te sonrojas.

-Sí, mañana llamo a la grúa, te tocare Bella-

Nos abrazamos y empezamos a reír.

-Me voy a cambiar- aviso saliendo de la habitación.

Elegí leer Frio me agache a agarrarlo ya que estaba en unos de los estantes más bajos.

Cuando lo tuve en mis manos me di vuelta y lo vi recargado en la puerta.

-¿Hace mucho que estás ahí?- me sonroje.

Él se rio de mí.

-Ya conoces la casa porque es igual a la tuya asique enfrente a mi cuarto tienes la otra habitación- él asintió- buenas noches Ed- le di u beso en su mejilla y fui para mi habitación.

Me agarró de la cintura y me pasó la lengua por mis labios.

-Buenas noches- dijo entrando en la habitación enfrente a la mía.

Ok, ¿Qué carajos paso?, la idea era que él se quedara con las ganas no yo. Este hombre sería mi perdición.

Tenía mucho sueño, me acosté y me quede profundamente dormida con el libro en la mano.


	9. Por todo lo que te tocó pasar

Me desperté por el ruido de la tormenta pero no hacía frío con una remera y una campera estarías bien, vi la hora en el reloj de mi mesita de luz y eran las ocho entonces decidí levantarme.

Fui hasta la habitación de huéspedes donde dormía Edward, entre despacio y él estaba todo desparramado en la cama, ahora sé porque duerme en una cama de dos plazas. Me acerqué, estaba en short y sin la remera destapado, con mi perra durmiendo a sus pies. Era el hombre más hermoso que había visto y lo quería demasiado.

Baje hasta la cocina para hacer el desayuno y mi teléfono sonó.

-Hola-

-Hija ¿vienen?-

-Sí mamá pasamos por Lizz y vamos para casa tipo doce estamos ahí-

-Bueno besitos- corté.

Hice unas tostadas con manteca y mermelada de frambuesa, café con leche y un vaso de jugo de naranja. Puse todo en una bandeja y subí a despertar al amor de mi vida.

-Ed-

Nada.

-Edward- dije acariciando su brazo.

-Em-

-Dormilón ya es hora de levantarse te hice el desayuno- pero él seguía sin abrir los ojos- le di un beso en sus labios-

-Buenos días Bella- dijo abrazándome y sentándose en la cama.

-Toma- le pasé la bandeja con nuestro desayuno.

Me senté a su lado en piernas de indio y me pasó una taza de café mientras ya se estaba comiendo una tostada.

-Alguna vez te dijeron que comes como un animal-

-Gracias por el alago- se hizo el ofendido- eres hermosa, no me importa lo que pienses no me voy a esconder contigo, y si tengo el estómago grande- me reí- Bella te quiero- me miró a los ojos- siento que no te merezco ¿sabes?-

-No digas eso yo soy así Ed y no es que me merezcas es que si nos queremos esto va a funcionar, porque de verdad quiero que funcione y no quiero perderte, pero sobre todo hay que tenernos confianza- tome mi café.

-Yo confío en ti Bella y nunca me voy a ir-

Terminamos el desayuno entre besos, abrazos y diciéndonos cosas lindas.

Él se fue a bañar pero antes fue a buscase ropa a su casa y se estaba bañando en mi casa. Agarré mi celular y llamé a Esme.

-Hola- contestó ella muy alegre.

-Hola Esme ¿todo bien?-

-¡Bella! Todo excelente, la verdad éstas niñas se portan de maravilla-

-Qué bueno Esme cuando salga de bañarme vamos a buscarlas-

-Bella, hija sin apuros-

-Bueno ¿puedo hablar con Lizz?-

-Por supuesto ahí te la paso-

-Hola- dijo una vocecita hermosa y finita.

-Hola mi princesa hermosa buenos días-

-¡Bella hola! Te etraño a ti y a papá, peo la pasamos muy bien con Ori y buelita Esme y buelito Carlis-

-Me alegro mucho amor, nosotros también te extraños- Edward bajó las escaleras vistiendo una remera blanca con letras en rojo acompañado con un jean azul volviendo a usar sus zapatillas vans azules y secando su pelo- bueno amor en un ratito vamos por ustedes y vamos a casa de mis papás a comer ¿sí?-

-De Rene y Char-

-Si ellos-

-Quieo quieo quieo-

Me reí y Edward me observaba- Bueno princesa en un rato vamos, te quiero, muchos besos a todos-

-Bueno Bella besooo- dijo mi dulce niña cortando.

-¿Hablabas con Ori?- preguntó.

-No, hable con Esme le dije que en un rato iríamos y después hable con Lizz-

-¿Enserio?-

-Sip-

-Me sorprendes- dijo acariciando mi mejilla- voy a llamarla para desearle lindo día-

-Bueno Ed yo voy a bañarme-

Me dio un beso en la frente.

Subí a mi habitación y decidí ponerme un jean negro con una remera blanca holgada que me la ataría con un nudo al costado de mi panza más una camisa gris en cuadrille con negro, también agarré mis zapatillas converse negras.

Me fui a la ducha y me di un buen baño, me seque rápido y me hice una colita alta con mi pelo y me puse el arito de la nariz U en plateado y fino.

Cuando salí no vi a Edward por ningún lado, llegue hasta el ventanal que daba al jardín y ahí estaba el mirando para afuera como llovía y Alma estaba a su lado.

-Me encantaría jugar contigo, pero llueve- le dijo a mi perra.

Alma se acostó sobre sus pies y le puso ojitos tiernos.

-No me mires así, me mojare y no puedo enfermarme porque tengo a mil niños que atender mañana-

Era un hombre hermoso demasiado tiernos con todos, hasta con los que no conocís, tenía un corazón de oro.

-Ya estoy- anuncié.

-Ei llame a Emmett y le avise que íbamos a buscar a las niñas y las llevábamos con nosotros-

-Genial, ¿podemos pasar por una panadería a comprar una tarta de frutilla?-

-Por supuesto, vamos, ¿sacas a Alma?-

No podía creer que se preocupara por ella.

-Sí- abrió la puerta- y le puse comida en su potecito y agua, Edward me los agarró y se los puso al lado de su cucha que estaba bajo techo.

Salimos de mi casa pero antes agarre una campera negra lisa, mientras Ed se ponía una campera azul poniéndose la capucha y tenía dos cordones en blanco.

Cerré la puerta con llave y él abrió la puerta del acompañante para mí, entré y se fue al lugar del conductor.

-¿Vamos a la panadería primero?- preguntó.

-Primero vamos por las niñas, porque la panadería queda a la vuelta de la casa de mi papá ¿sí?-

-Bueno Bella, hoy le decimos a Emmett-

-Está bien, pero te la aguantas porque decirle algo a Emmett es decirle algo a la más chusma del barrio que en cinco minutos hace que se entere medio mundo-

-Eres hermosa, él no dirá nada, un poco de confianza-

-Confío en ti-

-Gracias- dijo besando mi mejilla.

-Los ojos en la carretera estas conduciendo-

Así llegamos a la casa de los Cullen hablando sobre su manera de conducir, él era tan sexy me tiraría encima de el en cualquier momento, lo deseaba, quería saber cómo sería que me tocara.

Bajamos y entramos a la casa.

-Hola Bella- dijo dándome un beso.

-Hijo- dijo abrazándolo.

-Hola ma-

-Pasen- dijo guiándonos, va guiándome a la cocina.

-Hola chicos- dijo Carlisle desayunando- ustedes siempre llegan temprano-

-Buenos días- dije amablemente.

-Papa son las diez-

-No te escuche- dijo mirando a su hijo y sacándole risas- me las tienen que traer más seguido.

-¿Dónde están?- pregunté.

-Donde era el cuarto de Alice, subí en el segundo piso la primera puerta de la izquierda- me contestó Esme.

-Gracias-

Deje a Edward con sus padres y subí.

Abrí la puerta, el cuarto era hermoso muy a la moda como Alice.

-Hola niñas-

-Hola Bella- dijeron a coro abrazándome.

-¿La pasaron bien?-

-Sí, en la noche hicimos maldiscos con buelita Esme- dijo Lizz.

-Y miramo una película "Como entrenar a tu dragón" con Carlis- agregó Ori

-Después despetamos- dijo Lizz.

-Y Esme nos peparo un gran baño en su gran tina tía-

-Y pusimos muchos juguete, ¿Y papá?-

-Aquí princesa- dijo entrando con una venda en su mano.

Yo lo mire y él me contestó con una mueca.

-Papi- corrió a abrazarlo- ¿qué te paso?- dijo tocando su mano.

-Nada de qué preocuparse princesa-

-Te quero-

-Yo más- dijo él abrazando a su hija.

-Edwud- dijo Ori yendo con él.

-Hola hermosa, preparen sus mochilas-

-Si- gritaron las niñas.

Me dirigí al umbral de la puerta donde estaba él.

-¿Tanto te cuesta ponerte guantes Edward?-

-Me olvide Bella-

-Toma hijo y no te los saques por favor-

-Gracias papá y perdona-

Carlisle le sonrió y abrazó a su hijo.

-¿Vamo tía?-

-Si vamos-

Nos fuimos hasta la escalera y no vi el primer escalón, espere mi golpe contra el piso.

-No- dijo Edward y me agarró fuerte de un brazo evitando mi caída- Por dios eres tan patosa-

Yo lo miré enfadada- Gracias- dije a regañadientes.

-¿Pato que…?- preguntó Lizz.

Yo sonreí.

-Se cae mucho amor-

-Y tú te burlas mucho-

-Discúlpate hijo- dijo Carlisle bajando y dejándonos solos con las niñas.

-Perdón Pato- me dijo el descarado.

Baje las escaleras y las niñas me siguieron.

-Adiós Esme-

-Chau Bella nos vemos pronto-

-Hasta luego Carlisle-

-Nos vemos Bella- dijo dándome un beso.

Salí y decidí esperarlos sentada en el último escalón de la escalera de la entrada.

-Bella si te lo tomaste mal disculpa-

-No quiero tus disculpas porque te mandan las quiero cuando lo sientas de verdad-

Puso un brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

-Nadie me manda, lo hago porque mi corazón me lo dice así- me dijo sinceramente- mírame- vacile por un momento pero lo termine haciendo- discúlpame-

-Bueno- dije acomodando su capucha- ya encontraré tu defecto Cullen-

-Te quiero Pato, y tengo miles de defectos-

-No me digas así-

-Queda lindo-

-Ya etamos- dijo Lizz.

-Al auto- gritó Edward.

-No quiero- contesté.

-Te hago cosquillas-

-Mejor si quiero-

Las niñas no paraban de reír.

Nos subimos todos al auto y charlamos sobre todo lo que hicieron las niñas, cuando llegamos a la panadería baje y compre la bendita tarta de frutilla.

Edward estacionó en el cordón de la casa de mis padres, Rose y Emmett ya estaban más Harry ahí y tocamos la puerta.

-Hola pasen- dijo Rene.

-Hola mamá- dije saludándola y pando.

-Hola abu- dijo Ori.

-Hola Rene- entró Lizz.

-Hola Rene- dijo Edward.

Pasamos y saludamos a todos los presentes, fui a la heladera a poner la torta.

-¿Dónde puedo encontrar un vaso?- preguntó Ed entrando en la cocina.

Abrí un cajón y se lo pase.

-Gracias-

-De nada-

Se volvió para salir, pero en un movimiento rápido de él agarró mi cintura y me acorralo contra la mesada y me beso lo hizo sin pudor sin importarle la gente que había. Le accedí el paso a mi boca y su lengua me lleno por completo, empezamos una guerra para ver quien dominaba la boca del otro. Lo deseaba bastante, el con las manos en mi cintura baja y yo las tenía enterradas en su pelo, le mordí apenas el labio inferior.

-No hagas eso- dijo jadeante.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté inocentemente mordiéndoselo otra vez.

-Porque te deseo tanto y me excita demasiado-

Lo mire a los ojos y pude ver puro cariño y deseo en ellos.

-Yo también te deseo pero estamos en la casa de mis padres-

Él sonrió y me besó más tiernamente.

-Me encanta el sabor de tus labios-

-A comer- gritó mi padre.

-Eres un padre excelente- le dije a Edward.

-Soy un padre excelente-

-La bata de doctor te queda hermosa- dije mordiéndome el labio.

-La bata me queda bien-

-Eres demasiado sexy-

Su sonrisa se ensancho- Soy sexy-

-Bésame-

Escuchamos pasos y nos separamos.

-Chicos a comer- se asomó mi padre.

-Gracias jefe ya vamos- le contestó- odio cuando nos interrumpen- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Llevemos una gaseosa- dije abriendo la puerta de la heladera y me agache porque estaba al fondo de todo, cuando me agache recibí una nalgada en mi trasero que me mando corrientes eléctricas a todo mi cuerpo.

Me di vuelta y lo mire.

-Perdón lo tenía que hacer Pato- dijo sonriendo y dándome un corto beso, tomó la gaseosa y cerró la puerta de la heladera, me toco la espalda y fuimos a la mesa para sentarnos.

Comimos pizza y la verdad que la pasamos muy bien, cuando llegó la hora del postre a las cuatro y nos fuimos a sentar en los sillones de la sala cuando Edward vino ya no había espacio y le hice seña para que viniera y él se sentó arriba mío mientras Rose se sentaba arriba de Emmett.

-Ei tengo que hablar contigo- le dijo Ed a Emmett.

-Cuando quieras hermano-

-Ok-

-Edward- dijo mi mamá pareciendo desesperada- viste que las niñas jugaban afuera- él asintió- Lizz se resbalo y se cortó con una chapa-

Edward salió corriendo para afuera y todos fuimos detrás de él, Lizz estaba llorando con mi padre y tenía un corte en el brazo le salía mucha sangre.

-Pa-

-Tranquila necesito que estés tranquila amor- le examinó la herida- es para puntos- dijo agarrándose el puente de la nariz.

Agarro mi camisa y le cortó un pedazo para ponérselo a Lizz en el brazo y cortar un poco la sangre.

-Perdón- cargó a Lizz y salió corriendo para la entrada Ori lloraba también y estaba con Rose.

Emmett nos esperaba en el auto de Ed.

-Amigo dame las llaves yo manejo-

-No, hay que llegar rápido-

-Hermano dame las llaves vos estarás con Lizz-

A regañadientes le dio las llaves y se metió al asiento trasero, yo me asenté en el del acompañante y Emmett arrancó muy rápido.

-Papá Lizz se cayó y tiene un corte en el brazo es para puntos igual está tranquila, llama a Diego y cuéntale ni bien llego lo busco- cortó.

-Me alde- se quejó.

-Lo sé princesa, aguanta pronto te curaré- le dijo acariciando su cachete- apúrate Emmett-

-Si créeme que eso estoy haciendo- contestó mi hermano.

Llegamos al hospital y todos entramos corriendo.

-Edward- dijo una señora de cincuenta años maso menos-

-Señora Sia- dijo él.

-Vaya Diego lo está esperando-

Seguimos a Edward y él entró a una sala nosotros esperamos afuera.

Pero rápidamente vimos que Edward era sacado por dos doctores.

-Tienes que dejarme atenderla es mi hija-

-No te dejaré atenderla así Edward, le limpiaré la herida y te llamaré cuando le estemos por hacer los puntos, mientras toma agua y cálmate- los dos doctores entraron a la sala.

Vimos entrar a Carlisle.

-Hijo-

-Ese hijo de puta no me deja entrar-

-Hermano estás muy nervioso-

-¿Cómo quieres que esté? Es mi hija la que está ahí adentro-

-Emmett acompáñame a buscar agua y un calmante-

-Si Carlisle- le contesto mi hermano.

Edward se sentó en el piso y escuchaos el llanto de Lizz y él hizo amagos de levantarse para poder entrar a la sala.

-No Edward- dije poniéndome a su altura.

-Quiero estar con ella- reprocho.

-Entonces cálmate-

-¿Calmarme es enserio?- preguntó irónico- disculpa, pero como me tranquilizo-

Acaricié su mejilla y sus labios- cierra los ojos- él me obedeció.

-No sirve- gruño y eso me hizo sonreír.

-Amor solo déjate llevar- contesté sin medir mis palabras, lo tenía en la boca todo el puto día y era hora de dejarlo salir.

Él abrió los ojos y me miró sorprendido.

-Dilo de nuevo-

-Que te deje llevar- yo sabía que no era eso.

-No lo anterior- dijo él.

-¿Qué cierres los ojos?- pregunté mientras él negaba- amor-

-Ahora tú eres mi vida-

Escuchamos que él doctor salió.

-Edward entra-

-Espérame- me dijo y entró.

-No me digas que entro- dijo Carlisle.

-Sí, pero porque lo llamó el doctor-

-Me quedo más tranquilo, voy a saludar a alguien chicos y después me voy, tomen denle éste calmante y aquí tienen el agua-

-Ok- respondí.

Mi hermano vino y se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Tú sabes de lo que quiere hablarme?-

-Si- dije muy calmada.

-No me lo quieres anticipar-

-No-

Escuchamos la puerta abrirse y a Edward salir con Lizz a upa y estaba dormida con una gran venda en su bracito.

-Edward déjalo así…- él lo cortó.

-Lo dejo así hasta mañana, al mediodía se lo limpio y me fijo como esta y le doy un calmante suave-

-Tienes razón te lo sabes más que yo-

-Gracias-

Él otro médico le sonrió y entro.

Emmett miró a Ed.

-Le dieron anestesia, no se despertará por dentro de una o dos horas-

-Vamos los llevo a casa- dijo mi hermano.

Entramos en el auto y arranco.

-Tomate esto- dije pasándole lo que me dio Carlisle y él obedeció.

-¿De qué querías hablarme?-

-Estoy con Bella-

-Y si obvio si eres su vecino-

-No entiendes, estoy intentando algo con Bella-

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó- ¿Cómo yo con Rose o cómo Alice con Jazz?-

-Exacto- dije.

-Te mato, te voy a cortar las pelotas. ¡Es mi hermana!- dijo- ¿digo la viste bien?-

-Créeme la vi bien- dijo Ed riendo.

-No quiero detalles- dijo gracioso- ¿Esperen ya lo hicieron? ¿En dónde? ¿Qué posición?-

-Emmett- le grité.

-No quiero saber, no quiero saber- repetía sacudiendo su cabeza- bueno, por mí no hay problema-

-Es que no importa si tienes problema o no, vamos a estar juntos igual- le dijo Edward y yo me moría por mirarlo.

-Bueno e te calmas-

-A otra cosa necesito que no le digas a nadie-

-Bueno, pero con un favor, dime en donde compraste esos benditos lentes que Rose habla todos los días de lo sexy que son-

Yo no aguanté la risa.

-No son solo los lentes si no quién los lleva-

-Cállate tarado-

Edward se empezó a reír conmigo.

-Los compré en Mauriño, queda en Vorterix 4566-

-Gracias-

Emmett nos dejó en la casa de Ed.

Entramos y él fue a acostar a Lizz.

Cuando iba bajando las escaleras su celular sonó.

-Hola- espero a que respondieran- duende ya está bien, está con calmantes y durmiendo, mañana cuando vengas llama al jardín y decís que no puede ir hasta que le saquen los puntos- esperó- ok beso- cortó.

Se tiró en el sillón al lado mío, eran las seis de la tarde y estábamos agotados.

Lo abrace y empecé a acariciar sus cabellos.

-Yo sé que no es nada lo que tiene pero…- lo corté.

-Pero es Lizz es tu hija-

-Exacto- dijo acariciando mi cuello- ¿me pasarías el número de la casa de tus papás así les aviso?-

-Claro- le anote el número en un papel y él llamó.

-Hola Rene, si Lizz está bien solo le dieron un calmante y está durmiendo nada para preocuparse- esperó- gracias, nos vemos pronto- cortó.

-¡PA!-

Corrimos subiendo la escalera y llegamos al cuarto de Lizz, ella estaba tapada y despierta.

-¿Te duele? ¿Estas mejor? ¿Te arde? ¿Te molesta?-

Lizz lo miraba con cara de enfado.

-La podes dejar hablar- le dije y él asintió.

-Pa me quiero baña mi pelo huele mal- dijo oliéndose el pelo- un asco-

Nos empezamos a reír.

-Si amor ahí te preparo el agua-

Edward salió del cuarto y yo me puse a ver los dibujitos de Lizz, siempre dibujaba a su papá de su mamá ni rastros.

-¿Te gutan Bella?-

-Si princesa son hermosos, quieres mucho a papá-

-Ajam-

-Ya está el agua-

Lizz se levantó de la cama y fue corriendo al baño, mientras Edward la ayudaba a desvestirse yo me fui a su cuarto y me puse enfrente a su gran ventanal.

Tenía una hermosa vista, nunca me despegaría de éste vidrio era mágico porque podías ver una ciudad tranquila como en stop, como si todo se detuviera y vos estuvieras mirando todo desde arriba, me sentía en paz.

Edward entró a su cuarto, buscó una caja roja en su armario y la dejó sobre la cama se sentó.

-Ven Pato te quiero mostrar algo-

Me senté a su lado y abrió la caja.

Tenía un montón de fotos y papeles, agarró una foto en particular y me la dio.

-Ésta es Tanya la mamá de Lizz- me tedió la foto.

-No tienes que hacer esto Edward- le dije mirándolo.

-Solo tómala, y créeme no lo haría sino estaría preparado, pero si quiero que esto funcione tenemos que empezar por esto-

Yo asentí y tomé la foto. En ella había una chica hermosa, dulce y atractiva, era lo opuesto a mí.

Era rubia y su pelo le llegaba un poco más abajo que sus hombros, tenía un cuerpo hermoso, era delgadísima, tenía ojos celestes, en general era preciosa. En la foto tenía puesto un vestido celeste con unos tacones a juego.

-Entró a mi escuela y al principio no le presté atención, no quería estar con nadie, ella me buscaba, me mandaba papeles, cartas. Era la típica chica "mala" siempre drogándose, borracha, le encantaba salir de fiesta pero un día cedí, me empecé a ver con ella y obviamente empezó a compartir sus costumbres conmigo, nunca llegué a drogarme y estar en estado de dependencia pero si fumaba- respiró- Todo estaba bien hasta que yo me harté de jueguitos y quise estar con ella enserio, me dijo que no quería ninguna atadura y que estábamos bien así, lo deje correr porque era joven como a la semana cambió rotundamente y quiso ser mi novia yo acepté, dejó las fiestas pero no de drogarse, para éste punto yo ya no me drogaba más-

- Todo iba bien hasta que se metió mi hermana, con justa razón, y dijo que ella me estaba manejando que siempre hacía lo que ella quería, me peleé con Alice y me fui a la casa de ella, esa noche no era la primera vez que nos habíamos acostado pero yo ya no sentía lo mismo es como que algo se había roto en mi-

Me pasó otra foto y siguió su relato.

-Estuve raro con ella como por unas tres semanas hasta que vino y me dijo que lo nuestro se terminaba, pasó un mes donde yo estaba cabizbajo pero bien no me dolía que me haya dejado pero si extrañaba sus locuras en algunos momentos- sonrió sin felicidad- Una noche fui a jugar al bouling con Jazz y Ben la pasé genial, pero decidí volverme antes que los chicos, pasé por una plaza y ahí la vi con su panza ya notándose con sus amigas igual de drogadas que ella. Me la lleve a mi casa la bañe y cuando estuvo un poco más lúcida empezó mi interrogatorio-

Yo lo miraba con tristeza.

-Le pregunte si era mío y me dijo que si, le pregunté porque no me lo dijo antes y no me respondió, le pregunté porque se drogaba así si sabía que estaba embarazada y me dijo que para matar él bebe porque no tenía plata para abortarlo-

Se me cayeron dos lágrimas.

-Le dije que estaba loca y me dijo que me vendía él bebe si le daba tanto dinero me cansé y llamé a su padre era el único sensato en esa familia ya que su mamá decía que yo tenía a culpa, juntos la internamos en un centro de rehabilitación, cuando salió de allí tenía ocho meses, ella estaba mucho mejor o era una faceta que vendía. Su padre murió en un accidente de tránsito y a ella no se le movió un pelo es más se alegró. Tuvo a Lizz a los ocho meses y medio prematura, a la semana que naciera- cerró su ojos fuerte- Tanya vino a mi casa y me dijo que ella no nació para ser madre que no quería a esa porquería en su vida, tiró a Lizz al piso siendo una recién nacida, me dijo que se iba a ir a Miami con su nuevo novio y que no quería nunca más saber nada de Lizz, me dijo que si no la quería que la tire, como si fuera un envoltorio de caramelos-

-Cómo va a querer tirar a su hija es una demente- dije llorando.

-No te pongas así Pato yo ya lo supere, no te pongas mal vos, no por cosas que no valen la pena- dijo sacándome las lágrimas con sus manos.

-No me digas así- le dije y él rio.

-Sh-

Me dio un beso para callarme, metió su lengua sin vergüenza y mordió mi labio inferior.

-Basta de morder Cullen-

-Ah ¿Por qué?- dijo haciéndose el inocente.

Lo agarré del cuello y lo atraje hasta mí para besarlo sin pudor, me tire encima de él y nos posó despacio en la cama, nos dio vuelta y quedó encima de mí. Puse mis manos en su pelo y tire de él, mientras Edward posaba sus manos en mmi cintura baja y mi trasero.

Hasta que el puto celular de mi querido Cullen empezó a sonar.

-Pero la puta madre- dijo besándome, se sacó el celular del pantalón, vio quien lo llamaba y atendió- ¿Qué?- me siguió besando y yo mordí su labio el gimió de placer cerrando los ojos- si Emmett estoy con tu hermana en la cama asique no molestes chau- cortó abruptamente.

-¡¿Por qué le dijiste eso a Emmett?!- le grite- no sabes cómo es-

-Si amor créeme lo sé-

Me beso como si estuviera comiendo mi boca y le encantara. Se me vino a la cabeza por todo lo que pasó y se me calló una lágrima, él se dio cuenta y me miró.

-¿Pato que te pasa?- dijo preocupado.

-Es que un hombre como tú y una niña como Lizz no se merecían eso-

Me puse a llorar desconsoladamente mientras él me abrazaba, acariciaba mi pelo con ternura y frotaba mi espalda todo a la misma vez. Me sentía tan mal yo quería que ellos fueran felices porque se lo merecían, Lizz era una niña maravillosa sin maldad tenía una ternura propia y Edward… y Edward era hermoso por donde se lo mirase. Pero esto tenía que ser al revés.

-Yo te tendría que consolar a vos no vos a mí- dije con la voz rota.

-No te apenes, me puedes consolar cuando quieras- acarició mi mejilla y lo miré por el doble sentido de sus palabras, él me guiñó un ojo- ¿Por qué no te relajas amor y tomas un baño?-

Era tan lindo escuchar eso de su boca.

Yo solo asentí.

-Hija, hijita- le gritó

-No moletes-

-¿Cómo no molestes chirusa?-

-No me digas tirusa papá bobo-

-¿Cómo bobo? Papá es genial-

-Si claro eres súper- agregué yo.

Lizz se rio- vez pa no ere genial-

-Estoy molesto con las dos, salí del baño así la Pato ésta se sé baña-

Una Lizz mojada y envuelta en una bata.

-Escucha a tu papá, no podes hacer fuerza con el brazo lastimado- dijo Edward agachándose a su altura.

-Si pa no te enoje- dijo abrazándolo y de paso mojándolo un poquito.

Se tenían tanto cariño Edward pudo sacarla tan bien adelante.

-¿Bella po qué lloras?-

Edward se dio vuelta sin soltar a su hija y me hizo señas para que me uniera.

Fui hasta ellos me agache y los abrace.

-Los quiero mucho-

-Te quieo- me dijo mi niña con la cabecita en mi hombro derecho y Edward me dio un beso en mi hombro izquierdo.

-Bueno me voy a bañar- dije parándome- voy a mi casa y vuelvo.

-Amor anda a buscar ropa así te cambio, no lo hagas vos sola-

-Si pa-

Me fui a mi casa salude a Alma y subí a mi habitación a buscar ropa agarré un short y una musculosa, ropa interior puse todo en mi mochila verde oscuro y baje. Cuando vi a Alma se me ocurrió llevarla.

Entramos a la casa de Edward y subí las escaleras con Alma atrás mío y calladita.

-Bella toma una toalla- dijo él apareciendo por la puerta y Alma le saltó encima.

-Hola hermosa- le dijo saludándola.

-Bueno me voy a bañar- avise yendo al baño y cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

Edward tenía un baño hermoso, me desvestí, abrí el agua, la regule a mi gusto y me metí. Disfrute del agua sin apuros, lave mi pelo con su shampoo y mi cuerpo con su jabón, era exquisito su aroma. Salí me seque y me puse la ropa.

Me acerqué al cuarto de Lizz.

-Princesa ¿me prestas un cepillo?-

Entré en su cuarto y estaba jugando con Alma.

-Toma Bella-

-Gracias- dije peinándome.

Ordene el baño y el olor a salsa me invadió, baje y ahí estaba él cocinando con sus sexys lentes y su pelo desordenado.

-Eres hermoso- dije sin medir mis palabras.

Se sonrojó y me miró.

-Me lo haces apropósito ¿no?-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Te pones ese short y esa musculosa y…- se tocó el puente de la nariz y luego su pelo- estoy haciendo todo mi esfuerzo para no tirarme encima de ti Bella y me lo pones difícil- dijo con pura sinceridad mirando mis ojos.

-No hagas más esfuerzos amor- dije acercándome hacia él y pasando mi lengua por sus labios seductoramente, me reí y me di la vuelta.

Me dio una nalgada.

-No me provoques- me advirtió mientras subía la escalera colorada.

Le devolví el cepillo de maripositas a Lizz y ayude a Edward con la comida.

Hicimos ñoquis con salsa y comimos los tres juntos.

Cuando terminamos lave los platos, acosté a Lizz junto con Edward, me despedí de él y me fui a mi hogar junto a mi linda perra que ni bien entramos lo que hicimos fue meternos a la cama para quedarnos profundamente dormidas.


	10. Una cuestión de actitudes

Me desperté con el sonido de mi alarma, ya era hora de volver al trabajo, me levante, me lave los dientes y me puse una pollera tubo negra que llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de mis muslo tenía una abertura atrás, la acompañe con una camisa color blanco con mangas y le sume una chaqueta corta color naranja, más unos tacones naranjas que tenían un moño al costado, eran altos y sexys.

Hoy necesitaba sentirme sexy no sé porque.

Deje mi cabello suelto y no me maquille, deje mi arito de la nariz de U, saqué a Alma afuera, agarre las llaves de mi auto y salí.

Eché un vistazo y se ve que Ed ya se había ido.

Me subí a mi auto y me dirigí a la oficina.

-Hola Ang-

-Hola Bella, reunión con Bree, tu café está en la oficina con un brownie-

-Te amo-

-No tanto como a un cobrizo de ojos verdes-

Me reí por su ocurrencia real y me adentré en mi oficina, bebí mi café y preparé el libro de Bree con las anotaciones que había hecho.

Sonó mi celular y atendí sin observar quien era.

-Hola- dije despreocupadamente.

-Hola Pato buenos días, te extrañe hoy, me siento vacío desayunando sin vos-

-Doctor Cullen, yo también lo extrañe- dije seductoramente.

-¡Con que esas nos traemos e!, es temprano para empezar con ésos jueguitos- dijo riéndose- Bella tengo una operación muy importante a las tres y tengo miedo- admitió.

-Ei amor eres un gran doctor, confía en ti en lo que sabes-

-Gracias Pato, solo quería escuchar tu voz- dijo un poco apenado.

-Bella tengo a Bree- me informó Ángela.

-No te pongas así amor, tengo una reunión más tarde te llamo y hablamos sobre eso ¿sí?-

-Si Pato, un beso donde más te guste-

-Es temprano para empezar con los jueguitos- repetí lo que él me había dicho.

Él se rio- Beso- y cortó.

-Hazla pasar-

Bree entró en mi oficina, era una chica morocha de pelo largo muy sencilla, un jean, botas marrones y un suéter, tenía unos ojos muy expresivos.

-Bree un gusto, soy Bella-

-Bella el placer es mío gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi libro-

-Como no se la daría es precioso, pero estamos acá para mejorarlo, yo te aconsejaré pero tu tomarás la decisión final-

-Genial- dijo sonriendo.

Nos pusimos a trabajar y la verdad que resultamos de maravillas juntas, ella escuchaba mis consejos y sugerencias porque era la profesional aunque a veces se guiara por su instinto era arriesgada y eso me gustaba.

Siempre ponía su marca en cada hoja y se notaba tenía una manera de escribir realmente buena.

-Bueno Bree es todo por hoy- dije a las doce del mediodía- mañana nos vemos a la misma hora ¿sí?-

-Si Bella, es un placer hacer esto contigo-

Nos despedimos y se fue.

Edward me tenía preocupada estaba muy nervioso, su voz se notaba triste.

Sin pensarlo agarré mi celular y me fui corriendo.

Hospital general de Forx, le haría una visita rápida, estacioné mi auto en el hospital y entré.

-Disculpe ¿Dónde puedo encontrar al doctor Edward Cullen?-

-Cuarto piso señorita consultorio uno, es el principal-

-Muchas gracias-

Agarré el ascensor y subí, vi la puerta con un uno y de bajo de éste decía Doc. Cullen, golpeé la puerta y espere.

La puerta se abrió y me dejó verlo, vestía una camisa blanca con un jean azul y sus vans azules más sus lentes y su bata de doctor, se veía tan sexy.

-¿Bella? ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo con nerviosismo- pasa.

Entré en su consultorio y era realmente hermoso lleno de figuras de dinosaurios lindos, formitas, nubes, dragoncitos. En su escritorio vi un tarro con paletas agarré una pero él me la sacó de las manos.

-Te la tienes que ganar- me miró de arriba abajo y me moje de inmediato, se relamió los labios.

Yo no dije nada en ningún momento.

Cerré la puerta de su despacho, lo agarré de la camisa y lo empuje sin ningún cuidado a la camilla, lo senté y me subí encima de él a horcajadas.

Lo mire y sus ojos estaban cerrados por el deseo, bese tiernamente sus labios y salvajemente su cuello mientras el soltaba suspiros.

-Amo ésta pollera- dijo agarrándome la cola con sus manos.

-Amo tu bata- le dije tirando de él.

Estábamos absortos en nuestra burbuja besándonos, llenándonos de caricias. Me senté completamente en él y note su erección, Edward frotó sus caderas con las mías y nuestros sexos se rozaron haciendo que un gemido se nos escapara de nuestros labios.

-Hijo- escuchamos detrás de nosotros y paramos de besarnos para mirar a Carlisle que estaba frente a nosotros, yo estaba de espaldas a él y Ed estaba de frente pero conmigo arriba- perdón vengo más tarde- dijo burlón y yo escondí mi cara colorada en el cuello de Edward- y saca las manos de ahí Edward Anthony Cullen- cerró la puerta.

Edward se empezó a reír.

-Basta Ed- lo reté.

-Bueno amor tómatelo con calma yo después hablo con mi papá-

-Claro que lo aras- dije acariciando su cara y mirándolo fijamente muy cerca de su rostro- no te pongas nervioso Edward vos lo vas a hacer bien, confía en ti-

-Gracias Pato- dijo nervioso como si quisiera decir algo más.

-¿Quieres decirme algo?- le pregunté.

-Yo… a las siete tengo una reunión en un café con un compositor que me quiere contratar para su sinfonía en un teatro-

-Eso es buenísimo amor-

-Sí, estoy muy contento pero no tengo con quien dejar a Lizz y…-

La quería dejar conmigo.

-¿Enserio la quieres dejar conmigo?-

-¿Tú quieres?, sin presión Bella- dijo acariciando mis hombros.

-Obvio que quiero- dije abrazándolo fuerte, era muy importante que él confiara en mi para dejar que cuide a Lizz- Gracias por confiar en mi-

-Permiso doctor Cullen- dijo una voz chillona.

Sin golpear la puerta entró una rubia exuberante que a propósito tenía dos botones de su camisa abiertos para mostrar sus pechos, era alta y demasiado flaca.

-Perdón doctor no sabía que estaba ocupado- dijo refiriéndose a mí pero ni siquiera me miró.

-No ésta bien ¿necesitabas algo?- preguntó en tono profesional pasando un brazo por mis hombros y yo agarré su mano.

-No nada importante- dijo saliendo del consultorio y cerrando fuerte la puerta tras ella.

Nos miramos y nos entramos a reír.

-Parece que tengo competencia acá adentro- dije entre risas.

-Jamás Pato, tu siempre las ganas-

-Bueno me voy, termino el recreo Cullen- lo bese tiernamente.

-Chau amor maneja con cuidado- dijo dándome un beso en mi frente.

-Sip, suerte- dijo dándome la vuelta pero cuando llegué a la puerta me agarró de la mano.

-Te quiero mucho, más de lo que te imaginas y toma te la ganaste- me dio la paleta.

Solo sonreí.

-Yo también corazón- le dije dándole un beso en sus labios- cuando sales ven para mi casa y tomamos algo-

-Gracias, cuídate-

Salí del hospital y volví a la oficina.

Le conté a Ang como estaban las cosas con Edward y me felicito, volví al trabajo y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba entrando a casa. Entre a Alma y me cambie, me puse el mismo short blanco de ayer, una musculosa bordo ajustada y me quede descalza.

Me puse a hacer chocolate caliente para mis hermosos vecinos, escuche el timbre y corrí a abrir la puerta.

-Hola Bella- dijo Lizz y yo me agache a abrazarla, ella vestía un short de jean con una remera blanca y una campera abierta negra con estrellitas en plateado más unas zapatillitas negras converse.

Edward estaba vestido igual a como lo había visto al mediodía pero sin la bata.

Pasaron y se sentaron en el comedor, y serví chocolate con leche galletitas y muffins de chocolate.

-Um Bella se ve delitioso- agarró un muffin, lo probó- y sabe delitioso-

-Me alegro que te gusten amor- dije mirándola mientras comía.

Edward agarró mi mano por debajo de la mesa.

-Está riquísimo- dijo tomando un sorbo largo de su chocolate caliente.

Cuando terminamos de tomar la merienda ya eran las seis y media y Edward se estaba abrigando para irse, se puso su campera azul oscuro y sus guantes.

-Lizz papá tiene una reunión te quedas con Bella- le dijo.

-Si papá- dijo ella muy obediente.

Lo acompañe hasta la puerta.

-Me muero por besarte-

-Edward Anthony Cullen-

-Porque todos me dicen por mi nombre complete- refunfuñó.

-Porque es hermoso, ahora ve que llegas tarde-

-Pato si causa problemas solo me llamas-

-Amor ve cuídate y relájate-

Nos despedimos con un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

-Bueno Lizz quedamos las dos ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?-

-No te Bella es tu casa-

-Ummm- pensé- ¿Te gusta pintar?-

-Me encata- contestó.

-¿Y qué te parece si no pintamos con pinceles sino con nuestras manos y pies?-

-¡Sí!- gritó y saltó emocionada.

Como no hacía frío ni había una gota de viento salimos al jardín, puse una plástico gigante y encima un lienzo blanco para que podamos pintar sobre éste, puse en tarros diferentes color azul, rojo, amarillo, verde, violeta y naranja. Todo estaba listo faltaba la ropa.

-Amor te daré una remera mía para poder ensuciarte ¿sí?-

-Sí Bella-

Busqué una remera Roja que estaba llena de pintura y servía para ensuciarse, yo me puse un guardapolvo de maestra jardinera negro que llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de mis rodillas.

Le puse la remera a Lizz y le iba por sus rodillas.

-Genial princesa ahora empecemos y no te preocupes por ensuciarte la piel o el pelo ya que es tempera y sale-

-Si Bella, dale vamo- dijo.

Empecé a meter mis manos en las pinturas y a dibujar en el lienzo, ella me siguió pero con sus pies y daba pataditas por todos lados. Prendí las luces y todo quedo mucho más iluminado.

Empezamos a patalear a dibujar con nuestras manos y dedos.

-Hagamo corazones- dijo ella.

-Si amor-

Hicimos corazones por toda la gran tela de todos los colores.

-Ahora hagamos un arco iris-

-Si- metió todo su brazo emocionadísima.

Hicimos uno muy grande multicolor con nuestros brazos.

Agarre mi pelo y me lo separe, me lo puse para adelante, la mitad para un lado y la mitad para el otro. Agarre las mitades y las sumergí en el pote de pintura naranja hasta casi un poco más debajo de las orejas y solo las puntas me las teñí de azul. Entonces me quedo mi color natural hasta un poco más debajo de las orejas, naranja y azul en las puntas.

-Te quedó precioso- dijo mi princesita.

-Ven anímate-

Ella se tiñó las puntas de color verde. Firmamos nuestra obra con la marca de nuestras manos y nuestros sobrenombres abajo. Agarramos la pata de Alma y la hicimos firmar también.

Pintamos mucho y nos cansamos, nos acostamos en un costado de la tela.

-¿Bella a ti se siente?-

-¿Qué amor?-

-¿Hace algo indo con tu mamá?-

Me dio un vuelco en el corazón.

-Mi amor es difícil crecer sin una madre- le acaricié su cabecita- y yo seré lo que tú quieras siempre una amiga, una maestra una madre, no te obligare a nada, me encanta hacer esto contigo, dejemos que vaya con naturalidad amor no lo pienses ni te obligues, te amo Lizz-

-Yo tambie te amo Bella, gratias-

Me abrazó y le dediqué un abrazo tierno lleno de amor. Yo la quería demasiado era mi pequeña y siempre la protegería.

-Eres mi pequeña y nunca va a cambiar, vamos a seguir haciendo cosas juntas porque la pasó muy bien-

Tocaron el timbre, miré la hora y eran las ocho.

Me lave los pies y agarré a Lizz a upa.

Abrí la puerta.

Edward al vernos abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Qué carajos hicieron?-

Nos regaló una sonrisa enorme.

-Papá la boca- lo retó- pintamo con las mano y pies- dijo ella aplaudiendo.

-¿Y sus cabellos?-

-Fue divertido- dije yo.

-Te queda hermoso Bella- dijo tocando mi pelo- a las dos pero tú- señalo a Lizz- no tienes edad para teñirte de verdad-

Pasó y cerramos la puerta tras él.

-Vamos a armar un baño para ti princesa-

Subí las escaleras y le preparé el agua. Se sacó la ropa y la metí a la agüita calentita.

-Amor te lavo el pelo yo así te sale bien la tempera-

Puse shampoo en mis manos y lavé sus cabellos, se lo enjuague y la deje a ella en el baño para que siguiera.

-Me gritas cuando terminas así me baño yo princesa-

-Si Bella, gratias hoy la pase muy bien-

-De nada princesa- dije saliendo del baño y bajando las escaleras, Edward estaba sentado en el sillón viendo un poco de tele.

-Ven siéntate conmigo y bésame-

Me senté a su lado y lo bese tiernamente.

-La pasaron bien por lo que veo-

-Si amor, ven te muestro-

Lo llevé al jardín y le mostro nuestra obra abstracta, va casi por los corazones y los arco iris.

-¿Ustedes hicieron eso?- yo asentí- eres maravillosa- me abrazó y empezó a darme vueltitas.

-Se quedan- le dije- y pedimos empanadas-

-Me encantaría- dijo mientras me ayudaba a ordenar el patio y guardar todo adentro hasta que quedó completamente ordenado.

-Perdón amor ¿Cómo te fue?-

-Estás hablando con el pianista principal de la sinfonía-

Lo abracé más fuerte.

-Felicidades amor, estoy feliz por ti-

-Gracias Pato-

-Bella ya temine-

-Me voy a bañar cariño-

-Ve- me dijo dándome un piquito lindo, tierno y apasionado.

Subí y Lizz se estaba secando, entre en la bañera y me desvestí.

-Chau Bella-

Me reí- chau mi amor-

Me bañe lo más rápido que pude y me puse la misma ropa.

Cuando salí llame a Lizz y le sequé su pelo con el secador para que no se enfermara. Después me lo sequé yo.

-¿Ed llamas?-

-Si am… Bella ya llamé- dijo nervioso.

-Bueno Ed- le dije dándole una sonrisa cariñosa.

-¿Qué vamo a comer?-

-Empanadas-

-Si quieo- dijo contenta y aplaudiendo.

Nos sentamos en el sillón a ver dibujitos "Toy Story de terror".

Edward pasó un brazo por mis hombros y yo le hice upa a Lizz mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

Ed me miraba mucho, giré mi cabeza para mirarlo.

-¿Algo anda mal?- le susurré bajito para que mi pequeña no escuchara.

-Todo lo contrario, estoy muy emocionado- dijo con una sonrisa enorme y sus ojos brillantes- después te explico-

Yo solo asentí y le acaricié su pierna.

Tocaron el timbre.

-Deben ser las empanadas, voy yo- avisó Edward.

Yo me quede ahí con Lizz embobada viendo, pero me di cuenta que pasaron cinco minuto y mi amor no aparecía.

Dejé a Lizz en el sillón y me fui acercando hasta la puerta.

-No eres más que un mocoso tú no eres digno de ella-

-¿A y tú sí?, te la hago fácil sal de aquí y deja de acosarla-

-¿Y si no quiero qué?-

-Te denunciaré para que no puedas acercártele y no te olvides que el jefe de policía estaría de mi lado-

-Ella no va a cargar con tu hija-

-Yo no le pido que lo haga, ahora vete-

-Jacob, te denunciaré lo are- dije decidida- si te acercas una vez más lo haré, no lo ofendas- dije acercándome a Edward y abrazando su brazo, él me miro y no pude negarle una sonrisa él me la devolvió- y la niña no es una carga Jake, ella no es un defecto, asique con eso no nos hieres-

-Que tengas buenas noches- dijo Edward educado como siempre y cerrándole la puerta en su nariz.

-Gracias por aguantar todo esto y no hagas caso a lo que dice-

-No lo hago amor- dijo acariciando mi rostro.

Otra vez sonó el timbre.

-Esa si debe ser la comida-

Abrió y efectivamente así era.

Llamé a Lizz y puse platitos chiquitos en la mesa. Ella me ayudó a poner los vasos y un jugo de manzana suave sin conservantes.

Cuando Edward entró al comedor ya se estaba comiendo una empanada iba por más de la mitad, lo mire mal y me sonrió.

-Perdón no pude resistirme- dijo con la boca llena.

-Pa no se habla con comida en boca-

-Perdón princesita es que tenía hambre- dijo terminando su empanada y sentándose en la mesa y sirviendo las empanadas.

Estaban riquísimas, yo me comí tres, Lizz una y media, Edward se comió cinco más la media que dejó su hija.

Lizz se refregó sus ojitos.

-Amor quieres ir a mi cama a dormir un ratito, te pongo los dibujitos-

-Si quieo, pero llévame-

-Claro princesa- dije alzándola y subiendo la escalera con Edward detrás de mí.

Mientras yo le cepillaba sus dientitos Edward prendía la tele de mi cuarto y ponía una película de Sherck que daban. La costé y él la tapó.

Le dimos un beso, y le dejamos la luz prendida del pasillo.

Una vez abajo me abrazó tiernamente.

-Hay algo que quiero decirte Ed-

-Si Pato adelante- me alentó.

-Hoy cuando estábamos terminando de pintar nos acostamos en una esquina del lienzo y me preguntó si así se sentía hacer algo con tu mamá-

Él se quedó helado e hizo una mueca de tristeza.

-¿Qué le dijiste?-

-Que yo podría ser lo que ella quisiera una amiga alguien que esté para ella o su mamá, y que haríamos más cosas como éstas, la tendrías que ver se veía tan feliz y relajada, tan fresca- dije recordando nuestra actividad de hoy- ella está siempre contigo y la tienes solo para vos, quiero que me dejes pasar un tiempo sola con ella si no te molesta-

-¿Me lo dices enserio?- dijo agarrando su cara con sus manos.

-¿Qué dije mal amor? Yo solo quiero pasar tiempo con ella sola, solo nosotras dos-

-No sé qué hice bien para encontrarte- me miro con lágrimas escapando de sus ojos- para que quieras pasar tiempo con mi hija, para que me aceptes y no protestes por mi pasado ni me juzgues, para que la quieras porque no es tu deber quererla y lo haces-

-Edward no llores- dije sacándolo sus lágrimas- no me gusta verte así y todo pasó así porque eres una persona excelente-

Me abrazó fuerte.

-Gracias- dijo tranquilo- gracias por ayudarme a salir adelante amor, yo…- me separé de él y acaricié sus brazos- mírame- hice lo que me pidió y la intensidad de sus ojos me traspasaba- eres todo para mí ocupaste gran parte de mi corazón-

-Soy una mujer feliz y es por un doctor hermoso que vino a llenar de ternura mi vida-

-Ah te quiero Pato-

-Estábamos tan bien- dije.

-No lo hago para molestarte ya me sale así-

Se acercó y nos besamos tranquilamente.

-Hable con mi papá- me dijo de golpe.

-¿Y qué te dijo?-

-Que está muy contento que encuentre una mujer tan buena y hermosa como vos- me sonrojé y él se rio- y por cómo nos encontró me dijo que te aproveche en todos los lugares posibles pero que cuide mis manos en lugares públicos-

-Qué vergüenza-

-¿Vergüenza de qué Pato? Tienes un culo hermos…- le tapé la boca.

-Eres increíble-

-Y sexy- se agregó.

-No hay problemas de ego hoy ¿no?-

-Jajá si no me quiero yo ¿quién lo va a hacer?-

-Lizz y yo, tus papás, Alice, Jazz, mi hermano, Rose, y las secretarías que van a tu consultorio te deben querer demasiado- me burle de él.

-Te tienes que poner celosa no burlarte-

-¿Celosa? ¿De qué? ¿De tener unas tetas todas operadas y de plástico? No gracias, prefiero mi culo que nunca me lo operé y es así de grande por naturaleza-

-Hoy no hay problemas de ego- afirmó

Me reí de él.

Me senté en su regazo y me apoye en su pecho.

-Alguien tiene sueño- acarició mi cabello.

-Culpable- dije bostezando- ¿Por qué me mirabas así cuando estábamos en el sillón?-

-Por todo lo que haces por Lizz yo sé que ella no tiene nada que ver contigo pero-

Lo corté- me ofendes, obvio que tiene que ver conmigo porque yo ahora estoy con vos-

-Vez por esas actitudes hermosas que tienes, por eso estaba así-

Lo abrace y bostece otra vez.

-Bueno, te dejo ir a dormir, subo por Lizz-

Lo detuve.

-¿Por qué no se quedan? Lizz duerme conmigo y vos en la habitación del frente-

-Me encantaría, desayunar con vos es la mejor manera de empezar mi día-

Nos cepillamos los dientes y nos despedimos con un beso apasionado lleno de ¿amor? Si de amor, yo lo… no lo quería ni admitir.

Entré a mi habitación y Lizz estaba dormida, apagué la tele y me acosté al lado de mi princesita hermosa. La abrace y ella dormida me correspondió.

Me quedé dormida con mi princesita en brazos y me fui al mundo de los cuentos de hadas junto a ella.


	11. Es hora de que sepan que estamos juntos

Me desperté y me acurruqué para seguir durmiendo pero me acordé que hoy se trabajaba, abrí los ojos y vi a una Lizz muy dormida.

Tomaría un baño antes de despertar a Edward para desayunar, mire por la ventana y llovía.

Agarré un pantalón tiro alto camel, una camiseta negra y un saco azul y blanco con siervitos de lana que llegaba hasta mis rodillas.

Entré al baño y prendí el agua, me metí y disfrute mi baño, cuando salí me lave los dientes, me vestí y me pase un poco el secador de pelo.

Me puse unas zapatillas converse negras, baje pero el olor a café me ataco y baje más rápido todavía.

Edward estaba en la cocina de espaldas a mí con un jean solamente y descalzo haciendo café y comiendo ensalada de fruta.

Lo abrace por la espalda y él sonrió.

-Buenos días- dije dejándole un beso en la espalda, me sentía una hormiguita a su lado era verdaderamente alto- me siento pequeñita a tu lado-

-Eres pequeñita amor- se dio vuelta y acarició mi mejilla- escucha- dijo serio- la duende viene a las siete y cincuenta para quedarse con Lizz, la despierto y la llevo para casa-

-OK- respondí sirviéndome café.

-La voy a despertar así le curo la herida ¿Me traes agua?- preguntó.

-Amor no es por nada pero no sé cómo no me desmaye al ver la sangre de Lizz no creo que ver la herida me ayude-

-¿Te desmayas al ver sangre?- asentí- y ni siquiera es la visión de tu propia sangre-

Lo mire mal.

-Cada día aprendo más de ti y valoro mucho cada cosa que compartís conmigo-

Le llené un pote con agua y se lo di.

-Ve-

Lo mire fijamente hasta que se perdió por las escaleras.

Era hermoso pero ¿Lo quería realmente? ¿Estaba enamorada de él?... Si y demasiado para mi sano juicio.

-Es increíble tengo una hija muy tranquila-

-¿Qué?- pregunte sin entender.

-Ni se despertó- sonrió.

Se acercó a la cocina y tiro el agua y las vendas.

Mi teléfono sonó.

-Hola-

-Hola hermosa amiga-

-Rose buenos días ¿Te caíste de la cama?-

Edward no aguantó la risa.

-Graciosa, ya estaba saliendo al trabajo ¿Puedes ir a buscar a Ori hoy?-

-Si claro que puedo-

-Gracias, nos vemos a la tarde- cortó.

-Ed tengo que buscar a Ori ¿Quieres que pase por Lizz?-

-No Pato hoy no va al jardín, pero cuando vayas a buscar a Ori ven para casa y las espero con la merienda- dijo y yo acepté gustosa- dame un beso-

Me fui hasta él y lo bese despacio sin apuros tomándonos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Fue por Lizz y se fueron.

Yo agarré las llaves de mi auto y partí al trabajo.

-Hola Ang-

-Bella-

-Cuando puedas me traes dos cafés con brownies-

-Bueno-

-¿Pasa algo?-

-No Bells lo siente solo que estoy haciendo el papeleo por dos porque Jessica se lastimó el brazo-

-Oh lo siento termino con Bree y te ayudo, olvídate del café yo iré-

-Gracias Bella-

"Capaz que se lastimo el brazo de tanto follar" pensé, y la verdad era que a mí me faltaba sexo un buen sexo, y me enojaba porque Edward se pasea sin remera, en short adelante mío como si no me afectara, estaba loca por hacer el amor con él.

Fui al Starbucks y realice mi pedido.

Cuando estaba por entrar a mi oficina ya me esperaba Bree.

-Buenos días Bree ¿Cómo estás?-

Nos saludamos con un beso en la mejilla y entramos a mi oficina.

-Toma un café y en brownie-

-Gracias Bella-

Desayunamos y nos pusimos a trabajar en lo nuestro, ella me decía yo anotaba y aconsejaba.

Hasta que la puerta nos interrumpió.

-Buenos días-

-Hola Amún, ella es Bree-

-Ah la niña talentosa-

-Hola señor- se saludaron estrechando sus manos.

-Bella ¿Tu doctor?- lo mire mal- ¿Qué?- se hizo el inocente.

-Muy muy muy bien gracias por preguntar-

Se rio- Al fin querida- suspiré de frustración- Ok, me voy antes de que me despidas ah cierto yo soy el jefe-

Me reí por ese comentario.

-Bree- dijo yéndose.

Ella le hizo un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Tienes un jefe genial-

-Sí, es muy bueno conmigo, es simplemente genial- estuve de acuerdo con ella.

Seguimos trabajando hasta el mediodía.

-Bueno Bella, ¿lo seguimos mañana?- mi miró fijamente- estoy agotada con tantas ideas-

-Claro Bree tienes que hacer esto cuando estés relajada, no te satures-

-Gracias Bella, hasta mañana-

-Hasta mañana Bree-

Cuando salió Bree me puse a ordenar todo pero mi intercomunicador sonó.

-Bella hace quince minutos está Esme Cullen la hago pasar-

-Si Ang gracias-

-Hola Bella- me saludó una sonriente Esme entrando en mi oficina.

Vestía un hermoso vestido hasta las rodillas y con mangas largas de un color verde oscuro con un abrigo en beige y tacones de corcho beige.

-Hola- me levanté para abrazarla- Por dios Esme cuando tenga tu edad quiero llegar así- dije haciendo referencia a su estilo y a su cuerpo.

-Gracias hija-

Nos dirigimos hasta el sofá y nos sentamos ahí.

-Me tomé el atrevimiento de hacer una reserva para "La Bella Italia", ¿vamos en mi auto?- preguntó.

-Claro me encantaría-

Nos subimos a su auto y nos dirigimos hasta el restaurante.

-¿Qué van a pedir?- preguntó cortésmente el mozo.

-Ensalada rusa con milanesa- aseguró Esme.

-Tallarines con salsa blanca y pimienta- pedí.

-¿Para tomar?-

-Tráiganos un pomelo grande- dijo Esme y yo asentí.

-Muy bien- dijo el mozo retirándose.

-Bella éste jueves cumplo veintiocho años de casada con Carlisle-

-Guau Esme felicidades-

-Gracias hija y alquilamos el piso de arriba de éste restaurante para festejar un poco, obviamente vienes con mi hijo-

-Ahora caigo porque Alice nos hizo comprar vestidos-

-Mi hija es una loca de la moda-

-Ya me di cuenta-

Nos trajeron la comida y empezamos a comer.

-¿Sabes Bella? Carlisle cuando tenía la edad de Edward era igual a él, no tan boca sucia lo admito pero era igual, era una persona que no le importaban los defectos de las demás personas solamente él estaba ahí para apoyarlas. Era una gran persona.

-Es una gran persona-

-Y mi hijo pobre le toco algo difícil de vivir pero cuando lo miras se ve tan relajado con una hija pequeña, un título y una casa. Nadie apostaba por él y eso me daba rabia y ahora esa misma gente que no apostaba por él ahora se creen sus mejores amigos-

-Edward es relajado, tiene una linda profesión y es una hermosa persona- me puse colorada.

-Mi bebe es hermoso- aseguró- Bella ¿Cuándo conoceré a tus padres?-

-Nunca- ella rio- ¿algún día? Prometo planear algo-

-Te tomo la palabra-

Terminamos de comer y me alcanzó hasta mi trabajo.

-Bueno Bella me voy porque Alice me traerá a Lizz un rato-

-Mándale un beso grande- nos saludamos y yo entré al edificio.

Cuando llegué a mi piso vi a Ang llena de papeles, fui a ayudarla y nos dividimos el trabajo.

A eso de las cuatro y media me despedí de todos y fui a buscar a Ori al jardín.

-Tía Bella-

Corrió hasta mí y nos fundimos en un tierno abrazo.

-¡Te extrañe princesa! Tengo una sorpresita para vos-

-¿Cuál tía?-

-Viste que Lizz está pachucha- ella asintió- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a merendar a la casa de Edward y le subimos los ánimos?-

-Me ecantaría tía ¡Sí!- gritó mi sobrina.

Manejé hasta la casa de Edward y vi su auto estacionado.

-Vamos princesa-

Tocamos su puerta y Ori estaba realmente nerviosa por ver a los Cullen.

Edward abrió la puerta y vestía igual que en la mañana pero con un gorro azul oscuro y sus sexis anteojos.

-Edwud- gritó Ori mientras él la alzaba y se abrazaban.

-Hola mi doctora favorita-

-Ori- se escuchó gritar a la voz de Lizz.

Ed soltó a mi sobrina y las niñas se fundieron en un lindo abrazo de oso.

Yo entre y me apoyé en el hombro de Ed.

-No voy a llorar, no voy a llorar, no voy a llorar- repetía yo.

-Amor llora todo lo que quieras yo estaré aquí para ti- me dijo en mi oído.

-Hola Bella- Lizz vino a saludarme y yo me agache a su altura.

-Hola mi amor ¿Cómo vas del brazo?-

-Me alde poquito, peo no molesta- dijo muy orgullosa de su mejoría- ¿Quiere ver?-

-¡No!- grité- es que me da mucho asco amor- la tranquilicé acariciando sus cabellos.

-Yo sí quiero ve- dijo Ori.

Edward ya le había sacado la campera a Ori y la colgó en el perchero.

-Vamos a hacer la merienda- dijo agarrando mi mano y llevándome hacia la cocina.

Hicimos una leche chocolatada entre besos y caricias, pusimos en unos platitos pancitos de leche que Edward había cocinado y se lo llevamos a las niñas.

-No hubiera imaginado que sabías cocinar tan bien- le dije cuando estábamos sentados en el sillón y las niñas estaban arriba jugando a las muñecas, eran las seis y media de la tarde.

-Gracias por el cumplido- dijo besando mi mejilla- ¿Qué te parece si amaso unas pizzas y se quedan todos a comer? Digo Rose, Em, Jazz y la duende-

-Sería genial- dije abrazándome a su cuerpo y él me recibió gustoso.

-Quiero hablar contigo de algo pero no sé cómo te lo vas a tomar- dijo suspirando.

-¿Qué? ¿Te aburriste de mí y me dejas por las tetas infladas esa?- lo dije a modo de burla pero en el fondo tenía miedo que él se cansara de mí.

Podría estar con cualquier mujer mucho pero mucho más hermosa que yo y él se quedaba conmigo, para mí era un sueño del que no quería despertar.

Se rio y negó con la cabeza- No boba, no te dejaría jamás y nunca me aburriría de ti- se pasó una mano por sus cabellos- ¿Se lo decimos a Lizz?- preguntó y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

Me arrodille junto a él y lo mire directamente a los ojos – ¿Enserio quieres decírselo?-

-Sí- dijo nervioso- quiero que sepa porque su papá está tan feliz últimamente- me regaló una sonrisa torcida y yo me morí.

-Claro, como quieras Ed yo no te obligo a nada pero me encantaría que lo supiera- dije saltando a su cuello.

-Ay te quiero Pato- me abrazó más fuerte- llamaré a Rose para avisarle-

Agarró su celular y marcó.

-Hola gorda- yo me reí muy fuerte- si la loca de mi vecina está conmigo- lo miré mal- yo no negué en ningún momento que me gustará, me gusta y mucho-… - bueno dejemos de hablar de Bella ¿Quieren venir a comer unas pizzas a casa?-… - Ok los espero, chau vagabunda gorda- cortó.

-Eres un niño amor-

Marcó en su celular de nuevo mientras me sacaba la lengua- Jazz hermano-… - Los invito a comer unas pizzas en casa ¿vienen?-… - Ok, trae cerveza cariño- cortó.

-Me pondré celosa- me burlé.

-Ay perdón Pato- dijo besándome tiernamente.

A eso de las siete y media empezó a hacer la masa y yo me saqué el saco, mis zapatillas y me quede con mi camiseta negra que se ajustaba a mis curvas.

Subí para ver cómo estaban las niñas y me obligaron a poner la peli "La Era Del Hielo 4" para ellas en la cama de Edward.

Baje para ayudarlo pero él hablaba por celular mientras amasaba con una sola mano.

-Eso sería genial- … - Obvio tenemos una cita no lo olvides- cortó.

¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS PASA AQUÍ?!

Me acerqué a la mesada en donde estaba amasando, corrí la masa y me senté encima de la mesada, no me importo nada que mi culo quedara lleno de harina, agarré un repasador y lo pase por su cuello. Con un movimiento brusco lo atraje hacia mí hasta que nuestros labios se rozaron.

-¿Con quién tienes una cita?-

Él se rio y yo le pase la lengua por su labio superior, cerró los ojos inmediatamente y se mordió su labio inferior mientras le acariciaba su trasero con mi pie.

-Bella mi amor no hagas esto- dijo agarrando mis glúteos.

-No contestas mi pregunta-

-Tengo una cita con mi tatuador hermosa, me voy a hacer un tatuaje-

-Eso es sexy- dije besándolo desenfrenadamente él me metió su lengua sin pedir permiso y eso me hizo jadear, nuestras lenguas empezaron una luchar por la dominación. Empezó a acariciar mis muslos mientras yo tiraba de sus cabellos hasta que el timbre hizo que nos separáramos.

-La puta madre- dijo él agarrando la masa y tirándola otra vez a la mesada- siempre nos interrumpen- hizo un puchero hermoso.

-Vida no escuchaste decir que tener tatuajes pares es de mala suerte- dije bajándome de la mesa y yendo hasta la puerta.

-Lo tendré en cuenta preciosa- gritó amasando.

Yo abrí la puerta.

-¿Qué te paso?- yo me miré y estaba repleta de harina preguntó Rose con un Emmett mirándome como si tuviera un tercer ojo.

-Estaba ayudando a Edward-

Ellos pasaron y lo saludaron a él y a las pequeñas, Rose bajó pero mi hermano se quedó con las niñas viendo la peli.

-Qué maricón eres- le gritó Ed desde abajo.

-La próxima vez que toques a mi hermana te cortaré los huevos- le gritó Em de vuelta.

Rose y yo no parábamos de la risa.

-Si tu hermana tiene un buen culo no es mi problema- contraatacó.

Con Rose golpeamos su espalda.

-Cállate no escuche, no escuche-gritó.

-¿Así que están juntos?- preguntó Rose.

-Si- contesté yo.

-Y van enserio- afirmó.

-Por supuesto- terminó de confirmar Ed.

-Al fin, desde que se vieron por primera vez se gustaron y no me lo nieguen-

-No te lo niego me pareció hermosa y más cuando la conocí tiene un corazón hermoso- dijo mirando a mis ojos.

No me pude resistir y me acerqué a él para darle un tierno beso.

-Aw, ven aquí y aprende idiota- dijo Rose para que mi hermano escuche.

Tocaron él timbre y Rose fue a abrir.

Yo abracé a Edward por detrás y besaba su espalda mientras estiraba la masa en las pizzeras.

-¡Yo sabía que estaban juntos porqué rayos me lo ocultaron!- dijo Alice alterada con Jazz detrás saludándonos con las manos.

-Se armó la gorda- dijo Jazz y todos estallamos en risas.

-Basta- gritó ella enojadísima- ¡traidores!- nos gritó a Edward y a mí.

-Al no…-

-¡Sh! Eras mi amiga tenías que contármelo- me regañó.

-Ei reina del drama- llamó Ed a su hermana y ella se acercó, él en su mano tenía harina y la sopló en la cara de Alice.

Todos reímos a más no poder.

-Idiota- gritó.

-Lo siento duende necesitabas relajarte y no sé porque haces drama todos se enteraron hoy excepto las pequeñas que después se lo diremos a Lizz-

-¿Y porque no avisaron antes? Me hicieron gritar al pedo- dijo subiendo las escaleras hasta el baño.

-Ah un fantasma enano y feo- gritó mi hermano y las niñas también.

-No es un fantasmia oso es tía Alli- explicó Lizz.

-Por eso mismo princesa un fantasma enano y feo-

No podíamos más de la risa.

-Tu marido es genial- dijo Jazz a Rose que juntos pusieron la mesa mientras conversaban-Los felicito- dijo mientras llevaba vasos.

-Gracias hermano- contestó Ed.

Como estábamos solos en la cocina decidí hablar.

-Hoy fui a almorzar con tu madre- me miró para que siguiera- me dijo algo sobre que cumplía veintiocho años de casada con tu padre-

-Dios lo olvide, que idiota soy-

-Tú lo dijiste amor-

-Ei no te pases ¿y?- preguntó- ¿Vas a ir conmigo?-

-¡Si amor!- lo beso en la mejilla.

-Ese significa que tendré que ir vestido formal-

-Exacto-

-Ufa- dijo molesto.

-Eres sexy amor no protestes- dije yéndome para la mesa mientras él sacaba un pizza del horno- ah y no te olvides de tus lentes-

Sonrió de lado y sus mejillas se pusieron un poco coloradas.

-¿Qué tatuaje te vas a hacer?- pregunté con mucha curiosidad.

-Ya que dijiste que pares es mala suerte me voy a hacer dos, uno en el pie derecho que es una partitura y el otro en el pie izquierdo que es un ciervo en negro-

-Es hermoso- le dije sinceramente.

-Gracias Pato-

A las nueve y media ya estábamos todos en la mesa comiendo y tomando cerveza, menos las niñas y yo, ya que no me gustaba, tomábamos jugo de manzana.

Comimos la verdad muy tranquilamente y eso no era normal en nosotros.

Alice sirvió el postre, torta helada.

-Esto está buenísimo- dijo Rose.

-Sigue comiendo así y vas a salir rodando- la atacó Ed.

-Tarado, yo no tengo la suerte de ser como vos que comes como una bestia y no engordas nada-

-Gracias por el cumplido gorda-

-Rosalie si no te entra el vestido te mato-

-Cállate duende puta-

¡Dios que suerte que las niñas estaban arriba!

-Con vos mi amor con nadie más- respondió Al y junto con Rose se chocaron los cinco.

-Son tontas las dos- aseguré.

-Si Rose vas a morir de un ataque de pensamientos- la atacó Ed.

Emmett no paraba de reír.

-Eres maldito conmigo ¿Qué carajo te hice?-

Edward se levantó y la abrazo -Es broma tonta estas sensible-

-Le vino- dijo Jazz

-Exactamente- aseguró Em.

-Estoy sensible y ustedes no me entienden-

-Pobrecita- dijo mi hermano dándole un beso mientras Edward se sentaba a lado mío.

A las once todos se fueron ya que mañana trabajábamos todos.

-Quédate un rato más Bella tengo café- dijo dándome un taza que decía "odio los lunes".

-Eres tan chiquilín pero te quiero por eso- le dije con toda la sinceridad del mundo hasta me sonrojé- ¿Estás seguro de decirle a Lizz?-

-¿Qué pasa Pato se te enfriaron los pies?- dijo burlón.

-No para nada, me gusta que le digamos a Lizz-

-Quería preguntarte algo- dijo nervioso.

-Dispara- lo alenté.

-Mañana me voy a hacer los dos tatuajes y… bu..eno… yo…quería ir después del trabajo y…-

-Quieres que pase por Lizz al jardín y que esté con ella hasta que vengas- dije con una sonrisa- no sé porque te pones nervioso al preguntarme sabes que me encantaría-

-No sé tengo miedo de que te aburras de estar tan cerca de mi hija de mí- dijo haciendo una mueca.

-Cuando eres así me dan ganas de darte una cachetada Edward Anthony Cullen, y no le digas "mi hija" ya hablamos de eso- le dije realmente furiosa- No es cuestión de aburrirse Edward uno si realmente quiere a dos personas nunca pero nunca podría aburrirse de ellas y aparte ustedes no son un juego como para decir me aburrí, son lo mejor que me paso Edward-

Le dijo todo que sentía y pensaba no censuré nada, él se merecía saber todo con lujo de detalle.

-Prometo nunca irme de tu lado eres preciosa- dijo besándome desprevenidamente- y no voy a llamarla "mi hija"- dijo continuando el beso- es nuestra princesa-

-Para siempre- continué besándolo agarrando su cuello.

Escuchamos unos pasitos en la escalera y nos separamos.

-Papi, no tengo sueño y no me pueo dormi- dijo una Lizz en pijama, enfadada y en su mano traía un peluche de un conejito con orejas muy largas.

-Uy princesa que mal- dijo Ed poniendo la espalda de Lizz contra su pecho y besando su coronilla- Papá tiene algo que contarte- dijo mirándome y yo asentí con una gran sonrisa- más bien Bella y yo tenemos algo que contarte-

-¿Algo como una soprecita?- dijo Lizz y yo me reí mientras acariciaba sus largos cabellos.

-¿Te acordás de cuando conocimos a Bella?-

-Sí papá-

-¿Y te acordás de lo que vos me dijiste cuando entramos a casa?- continuó.

-Sí, que te queaste duro al ve a Bella y que parecías un tonto-

-Ya princesa ya está bien- contestó Ed levantando sus brazos y poniéndoselos en la pancita de su hija- Bella me gusta amor-

-¿Cómo novios?-

Él sonrió- Si amor como novios-

-¿Entoces son novios?-

-Si- dijo Ed calmadamente.

-¿Quieres a Bella?-

-Si amor- mi corazón latió fuertemente.

-¿Bella quieres a papá?-

-Si princesa mucho- respondí con toda sinceridad.

-¿Y etamos los tre juntos?-

-Si- contestó él pero no sabíamos a donde quería llegar.

-¿Cómo una familia?- ella lo soltó.

Edward me miró y yo supe por su mirada que no esperaba esa pregunta.

-Eso lo tienes que decir vos princesa ¿me quieres en tu familia?- le pregunte y ella se echó encima de mí.

-¡SÍ!- gritó feliz y yo la abrace, Edward se nos unía al abrazo.

-¿Pa?-

-¿Si?-

-¿Paletita de chocoate?-

-Mmmm-

-Tienes paletas de chocolate y yo no sé, te pasas- le dije ofendida.

-Ok, paletitas para las dos- dijo parándose y yendo a buscarlas para alcanzárnosla.

-Bueno me voy- dije parándome con mi paletita en la boca.

-Lizz mañana Bella te va a buscar al jardín-

-¡Sí! ¿Y vamo a ver a Alma?-

-Claro princesa adiós- dijo dándole un beso ya que no me tuve que agachar porque Edward la tenía a upa.

-Chau- me dijo él dándome un pico.

-Wacala amor de viejos- dijo Lizz con asco-

-¿Cómo viejo chirusa?-

-Hay papi se me ecapó-

Cerraron la puerta y yo me fui para mi casa.

Salude a Alma y le deje venir a dormir conmigo.

Hoy fue un día completamente feliz para mí, tenía al hombre que amo y la pequeña más dulce del mundo ¿Qué más pedir? Me quede completamente dormida dejando la pregunta volando en mi mente.


	12. A los dieciséis

Me desperté por mi odioso celular, apague la alarma y me metí al baño a bañarme mientras sacaba a Alma afuera y la verdad es que hacía frío hoy.

Después de la ducha me lavé los dientes, me sequé el pelo y fui a escoger la ropa.

Elegí una pollera tubo negra que llegaba hasta mis rodillas con una camisa escocesa roja y azul que se pegaba a mi figura, me puse mi chaqueta de cuero y mis zapatos de tacón negros cerrados.

Entre a Alma porque hacía frío y salí.

Cuando caminaba a mi auto con la cabeza gacha hasta que mi vista se cruzó con unas zapatillas vans azules, subí la mirada solo para encontrarme a esos ojos color verde esmeralda que tanto adoraba.

-Buenos d…-

Lo callé con un beso, desde que él y Lizz llegaron a mi vida todos eran buenos días no hacía falta deseármelos.

Lo solté.

-…Días- termino su frase- estás hermosa ¿Algún día dejarás de tentarme?-

Me reí por su ocurrencia.

-Suerte tatuándote-

-Gracias Pato suerte en el trabajo y con Lizz-

Me di vuelta y fui hasta mi auto pero él me jalo del brazo.

Se sacó su gorro negro clásico y me lo puso.

-Hace frío cuídate ¿sí?-

-Si amor gracias-

Le di un beso en la mejilla y cada uno se fue a su auto para partir al trabajo.

-Hola Bella- gritó mi amiga.

-Hola Ang- vi a Bree esperando- ¿Es tarde?- miré a mi amiga extrañada.

-Digamos que llegas justo-

-Ok, a la tarde tengo que pasar a buscar a Lizz al jardín-

-Dejas a un hombre porque quiere tener hijos contigo y te metes con un hombre precioso que tiene una hija ¿Quién te entiende?-

-Entonces nos dimos cuenta que es el hombre el que fallaba no querer tener hijos-

-¿Y si quedas embarazada del doctor?-

-Me encantaría tener un mini Edward-

-Dios santo que hizo ese hombre contigo ¿Te hechizo?-

-Sí, no mires sus ojos porque caerás también-

Una carcajada inundó el lugar y me olvide de que Bree estaba ahí.

Me puse rojísima.

-Les llevo café-

-Gracias-

Entramos a mi oficina y me puse a trabajar con Bree, era una chica encantadora, y trabajaba duro se ponía a prueba mientras tomábamos café.

-No sé porque pero no quiero terminar el libro- dijo con un suspiro.

-Yo tampoco, me gusta trabajar contigo ¿No tienes otro proyecto?-

-Si tengo, está un poco menos que la mitad-

-Lo podrías registrar y yo te ayudaría a terminarlo-

-¿Enserio?- preguntó asombrada.

-Claro que sí-

-Mañana no puedo venir Bella asique nos vemos recién el lunes-

-Si porque el viernes solo me dedico a los periódicos de la empresa-

Seguimos trabajando amenamente hasta que mi intercomunicador sonó.

-¿Sí?-

-Bella tu mamá ¿atiendes?-

-¿Te molestaría si atendiera?- le pregunté a Bree.

-No, adelante-

-Gracias- le dije a ella-pásamela- afirmé a Ang.

-Hola hija hermosa ¿cómo estás?-

-Bien mamá ¿y tú?-

-Muy bien extrañándolos, ¿Lizz?- preguntó preocupada.

-Bien ma nunca se quejó y el sábado le quitan los puntos-

-Pobre princesita ¿Nos vemos el viernes para comer a la noche?-

-Claro mamá, has canelones-

-Si amor haré, trae a Edward y a Lizz contigo-

-Bueno mamá los invitaré, besos y una grande para papá-

-Si hija se los doy, besos-

Corté.

-Perdona-

-No, no pasa nada Bella, bueno ya son las doce y mi mamá pasa por mí, gracias por todo y por lo nuevo que surgió también-

-De nada Bree tienes mi apoyo incondicional-

Me despedí de ella y mi jefe me llamó a su oficina.

Toqué la puerta y aguarde.

-Pasa- dijo la voz de Amún.

-Hola Amún ¿pasó algo?-

-No bella solo quería saber cómo estabas, ¿quieres pizza? Acaba de llegar-

-Si gracias-

-¿Cómo va con tu doctor?-

Con una rica pizza le conté todo lo que últimamente viví con Edward. Él siempre me apoyaba y aunque no lo conociera me deseo lo mejor, venía mucho más contenta a la oficina y eso era la pura verdad, Edward tenía algo que me hacía sentir especial como si estuviera hecha para pertenecer a su lado como si estuviéramos conectados, era increíble las sensaciones que él me transmitía yo lo amaba y no lo ocultaría más, aunque no estaba preparada para decirlo con palabras lo demostraría con acciones.

Después de almorzar con Amún volví a mi trabajo y preparé todas las noticias que saldrían en el diario semanal de la empresa, para ya ir acelerando las cosas. Las trate de ubicar lo mejor que pude, mañana las leería y las editaría.

Así se me pasó el tiempo volando, me puse mi campera de cuero, me despedí de Ángela y salí para el jardín.

-Hola Bella- me abrazó Rose- ¿Qué haces aquí? Yo vine por Ori-

-Vengo por Lizz- aseguré y mi amiga puso una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Rose tengo que hablar contigo un minuto podes venir?- le dije una de las maestras.

Rose se fue y esperé a que saliera mi princesa.

-Bella- gritó y me di vuelta.

-Hola Lizz ¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien Bella, ¿vamo a casa?-

-Si amor vamos-

Cuando llegamos a casa Alma le saltó encima.

-Hola Alma- dijo acariciando su cabecita.

-¿Amor leche chocolatada, te, leche?-

-Leche chocotada-

-Bueno princesa, sácate la mochila y el guardapolvo-

Ella me hizo caso, yo hice su leche y unos muffins de vainilla con mermelada de frambuesa. Lo llevé todo a la mesa.

-Mm Bella se ve delicioso-

-Gracias preciosa-

Sonó mi teléfono.

-Hola-

-Hermanita, hermosita, bonita, de Emmett-

-Jajá hola hermano ¿cómo estás?-

-Bien hermana, te aviso que a las seis y media paso por Alma porque voy a correr-

-Genial Em gracias, te quiero ¿sabes?-

-Yo también patosa- cortó y no le pude retrucar.

-Sabe rico- dijo Lizz.

-Gracias amor- dije sentándome enfrente tuyo- ¿hoy que quieres hacer?-

-Algo divetido como el otro día-

Me reí.

-Bueno pero adentro porque hoy hace mucho frío ¿sí?-

-Si- dijo tomando un sorbo de su taza- ¿y qué hacemo?- preguntó inocentemente.

-Um ¿Qué te parece si dibujamos con libros?-

-¿Cómo es eso?- preguntó.

-Tengo una habitación repleta de libros ponemos una tela grande como el otro día en todo el piso y dibujamos figuras con libros-

-¡Sí! Vamo- dijo llevando su taza al fregadero y tirando de mi mano a las escaleras.

-Bueno princesa, espera que me voy a poner un short-

-Si Bella-

Me puse un short de jean tiro alto y puse mi camisa adentro de éste.

-Vamos Lizz- dije agarrando su manito.

Entramos a mi gran biblioteca.

-¿Qué color de tela?-

-Umm blanco así ve mejo-

-Ok- dije sacando un lienzo enorme y tendiéndolo en el suelo.

Abrí un armario que tenía libros sin importancia.

-De aquí sacamos los libros amor empecemos-

Le pase muchos libros y empezamos a hacer figuras.

-¿Hacemos una mariposa?-

-Si me encantan- dijo.

Pero cuando le estaba llevando los libros, sonó el timbre.

-Seguro es Emmett preciosa ya vengo-

-Entra Em-

-Yo agarro a Alma vos ve- me dijo.

Entonces subí y regrese con Lizz que ya estaba trabajando en la mariposa.

Terminamos y la verdad es que hicimos una mariposa gigante y muy bonita.

-¿Escribimo nuestro nombes con los libros?-

-Si princesa-

Ella trajo más libros y terminamos nuestra obra hermosa.

-Esta hemoso Bella- dijo mi pequeña con la boca abierta.

-Si Lizz lo sé-

-Me molesta el pelo- dijo molesta.

-¿Quieres que te lo ate?-

-¿Cómo?- preguntó.

-¿Qué te parece si te hago un moño con tu propio cabello? Pero eso sí necesito todo el pelo para que quede un listón lindo-

-¡Sí! Bella-gritó sentándose en el piso.

-Voy por la colita y clips (o invisibles)-

Corrí a mi habitación y agarré una colita negra chica y muchos clips.

Cepillé su pelo y procedí a hacerle el moñito con su cabello bien en el centro, en la coronilla.

Tocaron el timbre y ya estaba por terminar.

-¡Hay! Ya va- grité fuerte.

-¡Bueno loca!- me gritaron de vuelta.

Era Edward de eso no cabía duda.

-Papá es tonto, pero shh es secreto Bella porque si no se enoja-

Yo me reí.

-Si princesa prometo cerrar la boca- dije dándole un beso en su mejilla.

-¡Ey! Ábranme me quiero sentar ¡ya!-

Agarré a Lizz, la alcé y fuimos a abrirle a Edward.

-Terminaste-

-Si amor estás hermosa-

-Gracias Bella- dijo abrazándome.

Abrimos la puerta.

-Hola- dijo Edward abrazándonos.

-Hay papá me despeina- dijo Lizz.

-Princesa perdón estás hermosa, ese moño te queda perfecto-

-Gracias pa-

Edward se descalzó.

-¿Cómo te fue?- pregunté.

-Te aconsejo que…- fue hasta la mesa y agarró un muffins y lo mordió- no te hagas un tatuaje en el pie, duele mucho más que en cualquier otro lado- aseguró masticando- tengo hambre-

-Ya me di cuenta- dije sonriendo.

-¿Alma?-

-Se la llevó a pasear Emmett-

-¿Qué estaban haciendo que tardaban en abrirme?-

-Una mariposa gigante pa, con mucho mucho libros de todos los colores, pero pusimo una tela debajo y Bella tiene mucho libros en armarios gigante-

-¿Hija paras para respirar?- dijo mientras se ría y su hija lo miró mal.

-Papá ere tonto, ¿puedo ir a mirar dibus?-

-Sí, ve- dije pasándole el control de la sala, mientras que con Ed nos quedamos en la cocina.

-¿Qué esperas? Muéstrame- dije mirando sus pies.

-Bueno- dijo sentándose y sacándose las medias.

Primero se sacó la del pie derecho y tenía una partitura como doblada que era hermosa pero su pie estaba tremendamente colorado.

-Éste dolió como la puta madre- dijo con cara de dolor- pero está hermoso-

-Si está hermosísimo amor-

-Y éste- dijo sacándose la media del pie izquierdo – es el ciervo- dijo mostrándome el pie.

Era hermoso me enamoré de ese tatuaje, era sencillo, la figura de un ciervo en negro.

-Es precioso me encanta- dije sorprendida de que me gustara tanto.

-Si yo no lo podía creer, Tyler es un gran tatuador-

-Ya lo creo-

-Ven- me sentó en su regazó- te extrañe- dijo dándome un beso cortó- mucho- intensificó el beso- ¿Puedo ver su mariposa?-

-Si amor subamos-

Pasamos por la sala y Lizz estaba tan concentrada en la tele viendo "Jorge el curioso".

Subimos y se la mostré.

-¿Ustedes hicieron eso?-

-Si genio, me ofendes-

-Perdón es que está lindo-

-Le quiero sacar una foto pero no se luce desde aquí-

Se puso delante de mí y se agachó.

-Súbete a mi cuello-

-¿Ed? Peso más que la mochila que sueles llevar al trabajo.

Bufó- Bah súbete-

Y así lo hice me subí a su cuello, él se paró y agarró mi trasero para que no me caiga.

-Me puedes agarrar de las piernas ¿sabes?-

-¿Y cuál es la diversión en eso sino?- preguntó agarrando más fuerte mi trasero.

Saqué la foto, va varias fotos. Pero sonó el timbre.

-¿Abro?- gritó Lizz.

-Si es Emmett si princesa-

-¿Quié es?-

-Emmett-

-Bájame y vamos-

Edward lo hizo y bajamos juntos la escalera.

-Hola Ed- miró sus pies- la puta madre están buenísimos-

-Tienes suerte que Lizz esté en la sala no aquí y gracias Em-

-Bueno chicos me voy a casa suerte-

Lo saludamos y lo acompañé a la puerta mientras Ed le daba agua a Alma.

Cuando volví estaba hablando por celular.

-Bueno Ele no te lo podía decir enfrente de ella-… lo abracé por la espalda- a las ocho voy para halla-…- entonces ya salimos, besos-

-¿Te vas?-

No quería estar lejos de él ni por un segundo hoy lo extrañe mucho.

-Nos vamos Pato a comer a la casa de Eleazer, el señor del restaurante-

-Ok, déjame despedirme de Lizz-

-Nos vamos dije, ósea manada tú, Lizz y yo-

-¿Seguro?-

-Y si amor dale, anda a ponerte algo en los pies y un abrigo, ¿Hija?-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Te acuerdas del señor Ele del restaurante?-

-Si pa-

-Nos invitó a comer ¿vamos?-

-¡SÍ! Vamo- dijo saltando del sillón mientras yo subía las escaleras.

Me puse unas converse rojas que combinaban con mi camisa y un buzo azul oscuro que decía vans en el pecho, cepille mi cabello me puse el gorro de Edward y bajé.

Ellos ya me estaban esperando en la puerta, salimos y subimos al auto de Edward.

-¿Papá es grande la casa?-

-Si princesa-

-¿Es bonita?-

-Si princesa-

-¿Falta mucho?-

-No princesa-

Pasaron cinco minutos.

-¿Cuándo vamo a llegar?-

-Ya llegamos princesa ahí es-

Paramos en una casa de dos pisos preciosa pintada de color manteca con un naranja claro, muchas ventanas y una puerta enorme y grande de madera.

Edward tocó el timbre.

Eleazer abrió la puerta.

-Hola chicos pasen- dijo corriéndose para que pasáramos y le dimos un beso en la mejilla.

-Ele tiene una casa pretiosa- gritó Lizz mirando todo.

-Gracias-

Apareció una mujer rubia hermosa.

-¡Edward! Voy a matarte- le dije la mujer corriendo a abrazarlo.

-Mujer yo también te extrañe- dijo abrazándola cálidamente- ésta es Lizz-

Ella la estaba a upa de Eleazer.

-Hay pequeña creciste tanto soy Helen-

-Hola Elen- reímos.

-¿Qué le pasó a tu brazo preciosa?- preguntó Helen.

-Una laga historia, ¿tienes gomitas? Así te cuento-

-Eres igual que tu padre- le dijo- si tengo ven-

Se fijó en mí.

Edward lo notó- ella es mi novia Bella-

-Hola Bella un placer- dijo dándome un beso.

-Igualmente- respondí y ellas se fueron agarradas de las manos.

-¿No era que eran vecinos?- preguntó sugestivamente Ele.

-Somos vecinos- dije riéndome y Ele me acompaño.

-Hacen linda pareja-

-Gracias- contesté.

Pasamos a un lindo comedor y nos sentamos.

Era tan natural estar con él, y era tan esencial para mí no solo con los gestos que tenía, como agarrarme la mano o acariciare la espalda de vez en cuando, sino que me acostumbre a su presencia tanto que me daba miedo porque yo ya no podía estar lejos de él era todo para mí. No negaba que cada poro de mi piel guardaba cada caricia que Edward me daba que me regalaba y lo seguiría a cualquier parte que él decidiera ir porque era mi mitad, mi voluntad y mis ganas de seguir. Cada día que me despertaba pensaba en él y en Lizz. Ellos eran mi prioridad ahora, nada me importaba más que su felicidad hasta preferiría sufrir yo antes que ellos. Pondría todo de mí por esas dos personas que pusieron mi vida patas para arriba.

-¿Ei que piensas?- me preguntó Ed.

-En ti, en Lizz- dije mirando mis manos.

Edward me puso un dedo abajo del mentón y me levantó el rostro, me di cuenta de que estábamos solos en el comedor.

-¿Y qué piensas de nosotros?-

-Sabes que haría cualquier cosa para que ustedes sean felices ¿no?-

-Somos felices contigo- señaló acariciando mi mejilla.

-No Edward no entiendes, haría cualquier cosa para que ustedes sean felices de verdad como tanto se merecen de manera correcta aunque eso signifique que tengo que sufrir yo-

-¿Me estás diciendo que si tienes que sufrir para que nosotros seamos felices lo harías?-

-Si- contesté tranquila y segura de mi misma.

-Eso no lo voy a permitir amor, yo no quiero que vos sufras por nada del mundo-

-Pues no me importa- repliqué un poco molesta.

-Mira Isabella te va a tener que importarte porque una relación no es de una sola persona sino que es de a dos, asique acostúmbrate a que te va tener que importar- dijo ahora molesto.

-No te molestes-

-¿Cómo quieres que no me moleste? Odio que digas eso, no me gusta porque eres cruel con vos misma ¿por qué no te dejas ser? Actúas tercamente y evitas algunas cosas, no lo hagas- dijo apoyando un codo en la mesa y su cabeza en el codo.

-Perdón, solo no quiero que te molestes conmigo, no soportaría estar alejada de ti- dije acercándome y dándole un beso en su nariz para después deslizarme a su boca.

Con su otra mano acarició mis labios y me estremecí.

-Me encantaría ser caliente, lo siento- dijo por la temperatura de sus manos.

-Eres caliente, demasiado caliente para tu propio bien-

-No me digas eso cuando estamos en público-

-¿Por qué? ¿Él público lo hace más especial?-

-No te das una idea cuanto- dijo él mientras se mordía el labio.

Lizz entró por la puerta corriendo y le hice upa mientras Helen venía detrás y Edward la ayudó a poner la mesa.

-¿Qué hiciste para comer?-

-Cuando tenías dieciséis años me preguntabas lo mismo, pastel de papas-

-Me encanta venir aquí y lo sabes-

-Lo sé pero me acuerdo de cuando tenías dieciséis Edward y la verdad no has cambiado nada, solo un poco la altura, pero veo parado al mismo chico despreocupado, tranquilo y rebelde de hace años-

-Sí, todo me sigue chupando un huevo-

Helen le tiró un repasador en la cara y yo le pegue en el brazo.

-¿Vez? Eres igual- le reclamó la mujer riéndose.

Él la abrazó.

-Me agradan- me susurró Lizz.

-A mí también princesa-

-¡Ey chirusas secretos en reunión es de mala educación!-

Le sacamos las dos juntas la lengua y Helen no paraba de reírse.

Vino Eleazer y comimos los cinco juntos, la verdad es que Helen cocinaba riquísimo y ella lo sabía era una gran cocinera.

Supe que éste matrimonio es y fue muy importante para Edward, tenían una conexión muy íntima.

-Sabes Bella- empezó Eleazer- cuando el señor- dijo señalando a Edward- se peleaba con sus padres venía siempre aquí y se quedaba por días-

Yo me reí.

-Eso pasaba muy seguido- afirmó Helen- ¿Te acuerdas cuando tiraste a tu hermana a la pileta?-

-Ey Helen tu sabes que vivía gritando y dando saltitos por todo, me ponía enfermo eso, necesitaba un chapuzón-

-Pobre Al- dije.

-Pero ella se las mandaba también, me pintó la puerta de mi puerto de rosa fluorescente- se quejó mi amor.

-Hay papá el rosa e lindo-

-No si eres hombre princesa- respondió Ele- y tus papás la retaron, vos fuiste feliz ese día-

-Y como no si era la primera vez que la retaban por algo- dije ofendido- me acuerdo que fuimos con mi papá al centro comercial a comprar una puerta a Sodimack y ella se moría por ir pero papá no la dejo, que satisfacción-

-Igual hijo tu sabes que siempre serás su bebe porque tu mamá siempre quiso tener un varón- se metió Helen.

-Si esa es mi ventaja-

-Es la verdad cuando Esme se enteró que iba a tener un varón se volvió loca, hijo porque te crees que tenías el tercer piso solo para ti- reconoció Eleazer.

-Si es verdad, dejarme un cuarto, una sala y dos baños es mucho- afirmó Edward.

-Es demasiado- estuve de acuerdo con todos.

Comimos helado de postre y a la una partimos para casa.

Cuando llegamos nos despedimos y los tres nos fuimos a nuestra respectiva casa, Alma estaba bajo la estufa y eso me alarmó pero capaz que tenía frío estaba medio caída, la abrace, fuimos a dormir juntas hasta que el nuevo día nos invadiera.


End file.
